Be Without You
by Caramel Candy
Summary: Jake left to go film a movie in Antartica, he was supposed to be gone for a few more months. But what happens when he suddenly shows up at the beach and confesses his undying love for Miley? Then, shows up at a Hannah Montana concert and not alone? Jiley.
1. Still In Love With You

**AN: Okay. This is a brand new Hannah Montana fanfic. I have never written a Hannah Montana fanfic. Just read them. I wanted to try something new and decide to do this. This is a Jiley Fanfic. Okay? **

**Please go easy on me with the grammar mistakes. I'm sorry! I wanted to get this up as soon a possible and never got a chance to read it over. Okay? **

**Well, if you think you're ready. Go ahead! **

**­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Beautiful. If anything could describe her, it would be beautiful. She was neither hot nor pretty but beautiful. He wasn't so sure what made her like that, whether it was he long flowing brown locks, her sparkling ocean eyes, her shining personality, or her radiant smile, or whether it was them all. But, to him, it didn't matter, he loved everything about her.

Jake sighed as he watched her flirt with Jason McIntyre. He forced himself to look away from the two. He hadn't known, even to this very day, what has possessed him to break u with her; to let her go. He needed her. It took every fibre in his being to not walk up to Jason, punch him square in the face for flirting with his girl; and not kiss the day lights out of Miley as well. But a small voice in his back of his head had stooped him.

_Oh, but you can't do that. She has every right to flirt with him, Jake. Remember, it was _you_ who broke up with _her. No matter how hard Jake tried to get the voice out of his head, he never could because he knew that the voice was right. It was him that broke up with her. 'I'm the one who broke her heart and the promise', he thought miserably.

It has been almost 8 months since the break-up, Ever since Jake had not been himself. No matter how much he had tried he wasn't able to get her out of his head. When he had returned to Malibu for those 2 weeks before leaving to Antarica had been one the best he had in a long time. He remembered when he first saw her on the porch with her brother, Jackson. She looked amazing, even better than when he had last seen her. Her hair grew longer and, if possible even, her eyes sparkled even more.

He remembered suggesting that they'd try to be 'friends'. _Friends_, Jake thought in disgust. Not an actual couple--but friends. 'A person whom one knows, likes, and trusts,' He hated that word. No matter how much he still loved Miley, he still suggested that, because he knew that he'd rather have her in his life as a friend than not have her in his life at all. Then, Miley had gotten jealous, jealous that he was working on a film with Mikayla. Jealous that he would have to kiss Mikayla from one side of the galaxy to the next. He thought that that right there was a sign that she still liked him, but even if she had Miley had not shown it at all.

Now, here he was, sitting at a table near Rico's shack, watching Miley and Jason flirt. Of all places he could be, he had no idea why he had chosen the beach. He was dressed as Milos, his undercover alias. He hadn't expected to see Miley here. Although he did try and imagine the look on her face when the thought came up. But, no of course he wouldn't see that look on her face. Why? Because she was too busy hitting on Jason.

Inside, Jake was hurting. Was he really that easy to get over? That after everything they'd been through, she would go off and flirt with other guys. Jake sighed again. He quickly glanced around the beach and noticed that more people were on their way. He pushed his chair back and stood up. He knew he had to get out of here fast, or else someone would be bound to notice him. He pushed his chair and straightened up and took one final glance at where Miley was sitting. Just as he did so, Miley looked up as well, and for a moment their eyes locked together. Right then and there, Jakes world stopped completely. As corny as it may seem he only seemed to see Miley. The butterflies attacked in abdomen. His heart pace quickened and all the old feelings came back. Miley had always had this effect on him. But, no matter how much Jake had enjoyed this feeing he knew he had to look away before Miley noticed who he was. He turned his head and walked out of the beach, hastily.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miley blinked a couple of time. What had just happened she did not know, she had locked eyes with a complete stranger on the beach? But that wasn't what scared her, it was the feeling she got when they had locked eyes. There were butterflies in her stomach, her heart stared racing and…everything else seemed to have stooped—as though nothing else even matter. Miley had only ever felt that way with one person before, only one person…_Jake_.

"Miley? Miley, are you in there?" Jason asked as he waved his hand in front of Miley's face, breaking Miley out of her thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, yeah I am. Sorry about that, I was just thinking about something." Miley replied, looking at where Jake has just been sitting. 'That couldn't have been Jake. He's in Antarctica,' she thought. 'But then who else could it be, I've only ever felt that way with Jake. And those eyes…they're Jakes!'

Realization paced into Miley eyes, as she jumped out of her seat. "Um, I need to get going somewhere real quick. I got to go, I'll be back." And with that Miley took of running after Jake. She could hear Jason, Lilly and Oliver calling after her but she kept going. She had to see Jake. Oh, she'd missed him so much.

Miley ran for a few blocks. Her feet were beginning to hurt now. 'Dar,' she thought. 'I knew I shouldn't have worn flip-flops today.' She then ran into the park. Once she passed through the gates, she slowed down her pace to a walk. She breathed in the cool air. She'd always loved this park. Jake had taken her here the afternoon before he left for Antarctica, so they could have some one-on-one time with each other; with out having everyone else around.

Without even knowing it, she found her self standing near the stream. The view alone was breath-taking. The stream was flowing peacefully, the water sparking under the suns glare. The grass and bushed around the stream looked greener than ever, and the flowers were opened up and smiling. It looked like it was taken out of a picture. Miley couldn't believe it; she looked across the stream and noticed someone sitting there. She squinted she saw the lack hair bent over, and it looked as though the person was on the phone. Miley squinted even more before realizing it was Jake sitting there. She gasped. She hadn't expected to find him here actually; she had come here because she needed some peace.

Miley quickly ran over to where Jake was. As she grew near she heard his voice, which alone made her heart beat faster. She hastily ran behind a tree that Jakes was sitting right in front of. She crouched down and leaned forward. Okay, she knew that eavesdropping was wrong, but she wanted to know what he was talking about. Did he feel anything from the beach? According to the direction his conversation was heading he had.

"Dex, man, you should have seen her, she looked even more beautiful than the last time I saw her. I don't even know if it's possible but just seeing her there looking so amazing, I-It seems like I fell in love with her all over again."

Miley heart stopped when she heard this. He still loved her! 'Oh, my god Miley thought, he still loves me!' Miley tried to do a happy dance while staying out of view but she didn't seem very good at it, she'd do one later.

"What was she doing? That's what got me. I mean, the last time I was here she was giving off that she still had feelings towards me. Then, I come back and see her all over some kid named Jason…Of course I still love her. I'll never be able to stop; no matter how hard I try…She was like flirting with him."

Miley's head was spinning, Jakes even more in love with her! But he thinks she's over him because she was flirting with…Jason?! Did he think that she actually liked him? Because she thought it was as clear as it she didn't. Oh, Jake thinks she's over him!

"Well, something else did happen actually. Well, I wasn't there as Jake Ryan, or else I would've been attacked by fans. I was there as Milos, yeah, you know the guy with the black hair. Anyway, I was sitting there watching Miley flirt with Jason, when I noticed a lot of people were coming to the beach. So, I'd decided I'd better get out of there before anyone noticed me; and just as I was about to leave, Miley and, well we kind of…locked eyes."

She hadn't imagined it. She knew those eyes anywhere, they were of course the eyes she fell in love with. Jake still loved her! Miley couldn't get that thought out of her head. Jake loved her; still after everything she's ever done to him he still loved her. All Miley wanted to do was jump out behind the tree and hug him. She wanted to feel his strong arms around her. She wanted to bury her face into his toned chest and whisper how sorry she was and tell him how much she loved him. She wanted to hear him tell her he loved her back too. More so, she wanted to feel his lips on her. She wanted to run her hand through his shining golden hair. She wanted to feel his hand run up and down her sides. She wanted so badly to feel Jake against her. Right now, Miley was trying hard to remember what had ever possessed her to even think about letting him go. He had meant to much to her and still did, if not more. She wanted to tell him that, she wanted him to know how much he meant to her. How much she needed him, how hard it had been to go through life without him.

"I think she knows it's me. I mean she had this look in her eyes. I'm pretty sure. What? Oh, no. I'm going to be here for a while. Mom wants me to stay in Malibu for a while. So, I probably won't leave for a few months. Spend some time with my family, but I will be out of town to attend the premier's for the new movie… What do you mean how does that sound bad? I have to be there with _Mikayla_. Dude, she's trying to get onto me. She asked me to 'cuddle' with her like 20 times everyday while we were in Antarctica… Don't get me wrong, she's cute and all, but she's just…She's no Miley…I know that, but I can't get over her. She's the only one for me… I can't see myself with anyone but her." Jake finished softly.

Miley's heart lurched. He needed her too! She was the only one for him. Miley's heart was racing, she had to bite her lip to keep the squeal that was threatening to escape from her lips. How she managed to stay behind the tree and not jump into Jakes arms she had no clue. But, she wished she had then.

"What? Oh, did she? Well, tell her to tell mom I'm coming home now. Alright? I'll talk to you later then. Bye," Jake closed his phone and put it in his pocket. Instead of getting up and walking away like Miley expected him too, he stayed put. He stared out into the stream not talking. Miley didn't dare move. She stayed crouched down in that awkward position. After what seemed like hours Jake stood up, brushed of his pants and turned away.

As he was walking away, he turned back to the stream and whispered so softly that Miley barley heard it, "I really love you, Miley. I hope you know that."

Miley's breath got caught in her throat. She held her breath as she watched Jake walk away. She watched him, completely forgetting where she was or what she was doing there; all she did was watch Jake walk away. _Go one after him, or else you'll lose him again. You've let him walk out of your life once don't let him go again!_ A little voice in the back of her head yelled, but Miley didn't dare move. She couldn't. Even if she wanted to her feet wouldn't listen. She continued to watch Jake until she couldn't see him anymore.

Suddenly, Miley jumped up, and screamed. She started to jump around in circles from excitement. 'He still loves me!' she thought happily. 'He still loves me!' Then, her phone rang. Miley stopped jumping, and smoothed out her top and hair before she pulled out her phone. _Dad_, it read. Miley opened the phone and bought it up to her ear.

"Hey, daddy," she exclaimed into the phone. "What's up?"

"Hey, bud. Where are you? Lilly and Oliver just came by to see if you were here. I thought you were out with them." Her father replied.

"Oh, sorry daddy. I just needed to get something done. Are they still there?" Miley asked.

"Yeah they are. You need to get home now, bud. You got a Hannah concert at 7 and it's four-thirty, right now." Her Robby Ray said.

Miley nodded before remembering her father couldn't see her nodding. "I'll be there feel soon, daddy. I'm on my way home right now. Tell Oliver and Lilly to stay there. I got all the costumes they need in the Hannah closet, okay?"

"Sure, Mile. I'll be sure to tell them that. Just hurry home." Robby said.

"Sure thing, daddy. See you soon!" Miley smiled. "See you, bud." And with that they both shut the phone.

--HMHMHM—

"Miley, where on earth have you been?" Lilly screamed as she saw Miley walk in through the door.

"Lilly! Oh my god! You won't believe what happened. Come on, upstairs. I have to tell you something!" Miley grabbed Lilly's arm and dragged her upstairs, leaving a confused Oliver and Mr. Stewart in the kitchen. Oliver turned to Mr. Stewart and said, "You know, I don't even _know_ what that's about."

--HMHMHM—

"Lilly! Guess who I saw at the beach?! Guess who I followed to the park?! Guess whose conversation I just eavesdropped on?! Guess who still loves me, Lilly guess?!" Miley let out in one breath.

Lilly looked at Miley, a little dazed at her sudden outburst. Lilly hasn't seen Miley this excited in a long time; she hadn't seen that glimmer in her eye since the last time she'd been with Jake. Realization dawned her, and her face broke out into a grin. She squealed as she grabbed Miley's arms and began jumping up and down. "Oh my gosh! Jake? You saw Jake?! Miley, this is great! He still loves you?"

Miley laughed at Lilly's excitement. She knew she could count on Lilly to be excited for her, unlike Oliver; she wouldn't start on the interrogation. "Yes! I saw him on the beach, well not as Jake, as Milos, that's why no one noticed him. He was standing up to leave when I felt someone watching me, so I looked up and we locked eyes, and I got this feeling. I don't know what it is, but I've only ever had that feeling with Jake. So, I followed him, that's why I left so fast. I managed to lose him, and just kept on walking letting my thoughts wonder when I came across that park that Jake took me to the day before he left for Antarctica.

"I had this feeling, I can't explain it, so I went into the park and I noticed him sitting by the stream and I went up and hid behind this tree. Well, I kind of sort of eavesdropped on hid conversation. That's when I heard him spill his guts about me." Miley squealed again before dropping herself onto her bed.

Lilly smiled. She hadn't seen Miley this excited since the time she found out she was having the ever so hot Jonas Brothers as her opening act for the summer tour they went on. (**A/N: Those boys are ever so hot! I adore them. Anyways…**) "Well, now all you need is for him to say it to your face. That, and get ready for your concert! Come one, Miley."

Miley sighed. "Thanks a lot, Lilly. I was so happy; leave it up to you to bring my hopes down!"

Lily grinned. "Sorry, Miles, but Hannah needs to get ready for that concert."

"Fine. Come one," Miley jumped up and dragged Lilly over to the Hannah Closet. The tow got bust into trying to find Miley the perfect outfit for the concert. They finally decided on a pair of dark-wash jeans and a glittery shirt with rock star written on it, which would be covered by a stylish black leather jacket. Loa decide on wearing her orange wig that night, along with a pair of grey leggings and a large white sweater on top.

The two put on their make-up before heading downstairs. "About time, girls. I was about to call you two. We need to get going." Mr. Stewart said as the two sat on the couch. Miley nodded. She had put her wig on earlier and it was beginning to itch.

"Come on. Let's get ready to blow LA away" They exclaimed as the trio made their way to the limo which would be escort them to the concert.

The ride was short and quite noisy, due to Lilly and Oliver's squabble over some new movie that Tom Cruise might be starring in. Miley couldn't help but notice how cute the two would look together. It was obvious they both liked each other, but they wouldn't dare admit it. Miley had to work on that.

The limo pulled up in front of the stadium Hannah would be performing in, 'Hannah', 'Lola', 'Mike', and 'Mr. Montana' stepped out of the limo, only to be attacked by the paparazzi who were lined up on front of the doors snapping pictures of Hannah.

"Hannah over here! Hannah!"

"Hannah, how are you?! Look over here!"

"Hannah is it true that you'll be starring the latest Nancy Drew movie?"

"Hannah, is it true that you've been seeing Zac Efron?"

Miley laughed at the last question. "Sorry, folks, but as much as I'd love to answer you're questions. I have a concert that I need to do; I wouldn't want to keep my fans waiting. Bye." Miley waved to them and slipped in through the doors. She quickly made her way down the hall she knew so well. On her way to her dressing room, she greeted several people who worked at the stadium.

She came across her dressing room, and walked in. She felt a smile fit her face at what she saw. Like always, there was a table filled with chocolates and melons on one side of the room. In the center was a couch with a coffee table in front of it. There was also a television in the room. Miley loved this room, she had is done just the way she liked it with her favorite chocolates and the melons cut just the ways she liked them.

She sighed as she moved towards the couch. Miley dropped herself onto it and glanced around, her eyes landed on the empty seat next to her, suddenly, she remembered the last time Jake was here.

_Flashback:_

"_Oh my goodness, Hannah, you rocked tonight! Did you see the Jonas brothers on our way here?! I can't believe their here!" Lola exclaimed as she entered the room, closely followed by Stanley and Jackson._

_Hannah felt herself smile. No matter how many concerts Lola attended with her, no many how many celebrities she met, she was always just as excited. It always made Hannah smile. Some things never change…_

"_Thanks Lola. Did you say the Jonas Brothers were here?" Miley made here way across the room and towards the closed door. "I didn't see them. Where were they, Lola?"_

_Hannah glanced back to were her friend was seated, on the couch, her feet propped up on the coffee table in front of her, _Vogue _magazine in her hands; she barley looked up when supplying Miley with an answer, "Why do you even ask? By the buffet table, duh!"_

_Hannah giggled as she gently slapped her forehead, "Of course. Sorry for bothering you, Lola."_

_Hannah reached forward and grasped the cool door knob with her fingers and turned it opened the door only to reveal…Jake._

"_Oh my gosh, Jake, what are you doing here?" Hannah exclaimed as her hands flew to cover her mouth. _

_Jake smirked at her; he walked in and closed the door firmly behind him. He looked at her again and began moving forward towards Hannah, when he finally reached her; he slowly lifted his hands and gently slipped off her wig. Miley stood where Hannah had once been. Her brown curls flooded out of the messy bun and over her shoulders. Jake hadn't taken his eyes off her the whole time he had been in the room, his sea-green eyes were watching her intensely._

_Lola, who stood behind them still seated on the sofa, noticed how Jake was looking at her. She could feel a moment coming up, saving Jake and Miley the embarrassment she quickly stood up and glanced back at Jackson and Stanley who were seated in front of the TV playing on Hannah's new WII. She shook her head at the boys, who seemed oblivious to the fact that Jake had entered the room and Miley had removed her wig. _

_She moved up behind them and whispered something into both their ears; both their head snapped up and eyed the door. The two dropped their controllers and jumped up. Loa grabbed their arms, to prevent them from running to the door and breaking Jake and Miley's little glare-fest. She nodded towards the two and looked back at the boys. They both nodded as a response, Lola was surprised. She hadn't expected them to get it right away, but was satisfied nonetheless. The three quietly made their way towards the door, slipped out and shut it softly behind them. But nor Jake or Miley seemed to notice that they had left._

_After what seemed like hours to Miley, Jake spoke, his voice husky; "Miles that was an amazing show you put on out there tonight."_

_Miley blushed. Even after everything that had happened between the two, Miley always managed to blush whenever Jake complimented her. "Thank you Jake," she mumbled as her face heated up. "I didn't know you came out tonight."_

_Jake gave her a smile, showing off his brilliant white smile. "I came out early and thought, 'hey! Why not come and see my favorite pop star tonight?"_

_Miley laughed out loud, causing Jakes smiled to widen. How he loved her laugh. He would anything to hear it over and over again. Next to her voice it was his favorite sound. It sounded like bells on a bright summer day. It was amazing._

_Miley glanced down at his hand, and Jake looked down too, only to realize that her Hannah wig was still in her hand. Jake looked up at her sheepishly, and handed it back to her, "Sorry, but your natural hair looks much better on you and I wanted to see it."_

_Miley raised her perfectly done eyebrow at Jake playfully. "Why would you want to see it now? You see me with them all the time."_

_Jake grinned, stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her, and pulled her forwards against him. He buried his face in her hair, "Well, I personally think it looks much better on you. I wanted to see Miley, not Hannah. I wanted to see my girlfriend…And, _this _feels much better without the wig." He said as ran his fingers through her hair._

_Miley giggled, "Jake, what would you do if my dad walked thought he door just now?"_

"_This," Jake replied as he leaned in and captured his lips with hers. Miley's mind went blank as she and Jake shared the kiss. His lips were so soft, like velvet. Yet so sweet, like candy. She loved the way he tasted, and the way his lips felt against hers. The way they moved against hers. She loved the way she fit perfectly in his arms. She loved the way that the simplest of his kissed could drive her crazy._

_But there was something about this kiss that was much different than the rest. This kiss seemed more passionate more deep. As is Jake was trying to prove something to her. Jake tightened his gripped on her waist and Miley let her arms to wind their way across his neck as she pulled him towards her. Her body was pressed up against his. Jake moved forward causing them both to flop down onto the couch Lola had vacated mere minutes ago. _

_She landed on the couch with a soft thud, Jake falling gently on top of her managing to not break the kiss. Her hair fanned out all over but Jake didn't seem to notice, and Miley didn't either. How could she when the most gorgeous boy ever to walk the earth was on top of her kissing her senseless? All she could focus on were Jakes soft lips on hers and much she was enjoying this._

_End of Flash Back_

Miley sighed again as she glanced around the room again. That night seemed so long ago. She missed him so much. More than she thought was possible. She let herself slide down onto the couch her back down. She looked up at the ceiling; she'd give anything to have Jake kissing her right now, anything.

Just then, Stanley barged into the door. Miley shot up, startled. "Stanley!" she cried as she placed her hand over her heart. "What are you doing? You're supposed to knock. What if I didn't have my wig on?"

Stanley ignored Miley's protest. "_Hannah_, you need to come outside, A.S.A.P!"

Miley froze; Stanley looked so serious, almost sympathetic. What was going on?

"Stanley? Is everything alright? What's happening?"

Stanley once again ignored Miley and grabbed his friends hand and yanked her out of the room. He slammed the door shut and dragged a confused Hannah down the hall. As the turned a corner, they ran into Lola; who looked very out of breath, like she had been running a marathon.

"Hannah! Stanley!" She screamed, glaring at Stanley. "Where are you going?"

Hannah shrugged. "I have no clue, Lola. Stanley here barged into my dressing room, without knocking might I add," she said as she gave her friend a pointed look. "Grabs me and drags me over here."

Lola continued to glare at Stanley, she grabbed Hannah's other hand and spun her around. "Come on Hannah, they need you in make-up." Lola explained as she jerked Miley towards her.

"Lola! Come back here! She needs to see this!" Stanley called after them as they made their way down the hall again. Hannah shot her friend a questioning look. "See what?" she asked she tried to look back.

A panicked look crossed Lola's face as she dragged Hannah down the hall with more force. "Nothing," she muttered as she pulled Hannah with her. "Nothing, just don't look back Miley."

Miley was more than confused now. Had Lola just called her Miley? Lola hadn't done that in a long time, she had gotten used to calling Miley Hannah when she had the wig on. What was going on? Thoughts whirled through Miley's mind as she looked back.

She stopped dead in her tracks. Everything around her froze. Her breath hitched her throat at what she was seeing. _Miley's_ world and heart went crashing down into a million piece's. Everything stopped. She felt like dying right then and there.

Because at the end of the all was Jake Ryan. In the arms of _Hannah's_ enemy Mikayla.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN: Okay, you did it! You finished my first chapter. Soo, did you like it? Should I continue? I know it might seem confusing or to far-fetched but you need to tell me what you think…in you REVIEWS! **

**I know karma is going to bite me hard, since I rarely review for fanfics, but prove me and karma wrong and REVIEW! **


	2. A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Hannah Montana. Unfortunately…Well, not YET anyways…Lol.**

Chapter 2: A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes

Hannah stumbled through the door. After seeing Jake and Mikayla in the hall all wrapped around each other she made a run for it. She let go of Lola's hand and ran to the make-up room. She ignored her friend's cries as she made her way through the halls. Tears were threatening to fall, but she wouldn't let them. Hannah had no right to be upset. If anything, Hannah was supposed to be happy. She and Jake had only ever been friends. Jake dated Miley. Jake said he loved Miley, not Hannah.

After going through wardrobe and make-up, Hannah made her way back to her dressing room. She was thankful to find it empty. As much as she loved Lola and Standley, she needed to be alone. The last thing she needed was them asking her all sorts of question. Oliver didn't know anything about what happened with Jake and Miley before he left for Antarctica. For all he knew, it was that Jake and Miley were _friends_--As in neither of them having no feelings for one another. Lola must have told him though. He had to be wondering why she had ran out like that. Not Miley or Hannah could take their sympathy right now, she didn't need it. Miley hated sympathy, ever since her mother died. She always got it, and she hated it. It made her feel small, and she couldn't stand it.

She ignored the bangs on the door, her friend's pleas to let her in. When the time for the concert drew near, she stood up and walked out the door; brushing past her two friends who were scrambling after her, desperate to get her to slow down. She quickly got her microphone on and stepped onto the stage, to be welcome by her loving, screaming fans. She put on a big, fake smile and started the show.

How she managed to get through the concert without breaking down she had no idea. But, she was thankful she did. The last thing she need was the paparazzi getting onto her back about it. Hannah tried to keep her eyes off the front row; the front row where Jake and Mikayla were seated. When she first noticed them, she was sure she would start to cry, seriously though, who wouldn't? When he said just a few hours ago that he was still in love with her, yet he had the nerve to show up at her concert with her sworn enemy.

The concert seemed to have dragged on. But, 2 hours and 14 songs later, she was free. The minute she stepped off the stage and had her microphone put down, she ran back into her dressing room and locked the door.

She hadn't been there for more than a few minutes, when Lola and Standley began went back to knocking on the door. Miley tried to ignore them, but she was finding it more difficult now. What had they done to her? It was Jake she should be upset with, and right now she could use some people who cared about her.

She silently stood up and slowly made her way to the door, and opened it wide. Lola and Oliver must have thought she wasn't going to open it because they had their backs up against the door; Miley opening the door caused them to fall in. Miley couldn't hold in her laugh, the sight of Lola and Standley sprawled all over the floor was much to funny.

Lola's wig was falling off and Stanley's hat got thrown across the floor. The two of them struggled to get up as Miley leaned against the door laughing. The two eventually got up, wigs and hat askew stood there glaring at a laughing Miley.

"Hannah!" Lola yelled grabbing the door and slamming it shut. "That was not funny!"

"Yeah, dude. Not cool." Standley added as he tried to fix himself up.

Hannah shrugged innocently. "How so? You guys knocked on the door and when someone knocks you usually open it."

Lola continued to glare at Hannah, hands placed firmly on her hips. "We thought you weren't going to open the door. I mean, you didn't before."

Hannah smirked. "And whose fault is that? You guys should have thought better than to lean on the door. Try avoiding that from now on, okay?" She asked as she made her way across the room and towards the table filled with food.

The room was silent for a while as Lola and Standley tried to make themselves look presentable in case anyone walked in. After a few minutes, Lola jumped up and raced towards her friend who was skimming through a magazine.

"Hannah!" She exclaimed hugging her friend tight, "Oh, Hannah you poor, poor thing. I am so sorry."

"Don't." Hannah responded curtly, pulling out of Lola's warm embrace. "I don't need your sympathy or pity. He was obviously lying when he said what he said at the park and I'm sorry that I actually believed it."

Standley shook his head as he made his way towards the two. "Why would he lie like that, Hannah? I mean, I know Jake and he isn't one to go and pour his heart out to people. He's usually more reserved unless it's something big."

Lola nodded her head in agreement. "Yeah, I mean, you don't really mean that, right Hannah? I mean, why would Jake lie about something like that?"

Hannah looked at her friends in disbelief. She couldn't believe they were defending Jake! They were supposed to be her best friends! "To say the truth, no I don't think Jake would lie about something like that, but he obviously did. What do you want me to do about it?"

Hannah didn't know why she had bothered to say that, since she knew what their answer was going to me. And they hadn't proved her thoughts wrong.

"Talk to him." They replied in unison.

Hannah shook her head. "No, I am not going to talk to him. He can go out with whom ever he pleases. Were no longer going out, we've been broken up for a long time now. He has every right to move on."

She had no idea what had possessed her to say that; probably the same thing that possessed her when she broke up with Jake. She was lying through her teeth. She did care. She really did. It was killing her to know that Jake had decided to move on. As selfish as it might sound, she didn't want him too. She wanted him to come to her and tell her he still loved her. She wanted him to kiss her like he used too, hold her like he used too. But no, he's got Mikayla to do that with. And why should she ruin their fun?

The thought of Jake kissing Mikayla alone, was causing her dinner to rise in her throat. But she couldn't let anyone know about that.

"No, Hannah, he doesn't. Not when he still loves you. I know he loves you Hannah!" Lola threw her hands up in the air, weary of her friend's stubbornness.

"No he doesn't. And him being here with Mikayla proves it." Hannah stated firmly as she moved away from Lola and Standley. "Frankly, I don't want to sit here and discuss it either. Okay?"

They nodded silently and the three of them sat down on the couch in an awkward silence. The three of them glancing around the room, waiting for something to happen.

"It was an awesome concert you did, Miles." Standley finally spoke up. "I mean, it seemed sort of different. Good different though," he added quickly. "The performance seemed deep, like it had a meaning."

Hannah smiled. "Thanks, Standley. But, you should be praising Hannah not Miley." She laughed.

Standley rolled his eyes and he sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. "Oh, you know what I mean!"

Just then, for the second time, the door flew open, only this time to reveal Jake Ryan. He scanned the room and broke into a smile as his eyes landed on Miley. "Hannah, wow, that concert was…amazing!" he exclaimed as he walked towards her, arms wide open.

Hannah stood up and walked to the door, to where Jake was standing, but instead of walking in his arms she brushed by him and grabbed the door. She look back at Lola and Standley who were watching her in shock and said; "Guys, I think I saw the Jonas Brothers here. I'm going to go and say hi. It's been ages since I've last seen them." With that she swept out of the room, leaving a hurt Jake and a shocked Lola and Standley behind.

--HMHMHM—

"Hannah! How have you been?" Nick Jonas smiled as he saw her approaching. His brothers came rushing forward when they saw who had dropped by.

"Hannah! Great to see you!" They cried as they reached her. Hannah laughed at the sight of the two older Jonases grinning at her with a moth full of food.

"Hey boys. It's been a while." She said as she hugged each of them.

Kevin nodded. "Yeah, it has. To long, actually."

"So, how have you been holding up? I mean, with out the three gorgeous Jonas Brothers there with you?" Joe asked, as she struggled to swallow what was in his mouth.

"It's been…alright I suppose." Hannah answered, hesitantly. Nick looked over at her in concern, "Are you sure?" He questioned.

Hannah nodded firmly, they didn't know about her being Miley so she couldn't exactly tell them what was really bothering her.

"It was a wicked concert you put on today! You seriously "rocked out the show"!" Joe exclaimed as he pretend to be playing the electric guitar. "You had the crowd on their feet the whole time!" Hannah I don't know how you do it."

Hannah chuckled as she shook her head. "The same way you three do every time…"

"30 luck and 70 talent," They chorused, laughing. It had been an inside joke between he four, something they did after every concert they did.

"You know what, Hannah; we should go on another tour together." Kevin mused randomly. "We've just talk to Robbie Ray and he agreed to write another-soon-to-be Hannah Montana and Jonas Brother hit! With both our albums being released near the beginning of summer, it was be great."

"Yeah" Joe cheered as he pumped his fist in the air. "Remember how much fun we had the last time! It'd be great to have it all over again."

Hannah grinned as she pretend to look thoughtful, as if pondering the idea. "Hmm, Hannah is thinking…and Hannah liking! We should so totally do it!" She agreed.

"Good." Nick smiled again. "Now, all we need to do is convince Mom, Dad, and Robbie Ray that it's a great idea."

"It won't be that tough." Hannah put in. "I mean, my dad adores you guys—"

"—and our parent's adore you—" Joe continued.

"—so, you can convince our parent's and we'll convince yours—" Kevin grinned.

"—then, we'll be well on our way across America in our tour bus!" Nick finished.

Hannah nodded, "Exactly, boys."

Joe laughed. "Ms. Hannah Montana you have an evil mind, and I'm liking the way it works."

"Why thank you," Hannah bowed down in mock courtesy. "Glad to hear it."

--HMHMHM—

"So, let me get this straight: You want to go on a summer tour with the Jonas Brothers again?" Lilly asked as they sat out near Rico's sipping their smoothies.

Miley nodded. "Yep. Joe asked Dad if he could write another song for us to sing and Dad said he would. We both have new albums coming out too, it would make sense."

"And this all happened when?" Lilly looked up at Miley. "I mean, when was this all planned out?"

Miley sighed. "It's hardly been planned out Lilly. We still have to ask out parents and stuff."

"Okay, whatever, but you never answered my question. When did this happen?"

"Last night, after the concert," Miley answered nonchalantly.

Lilly nodded again, and asked just as innocently. "Was this before or after you blew Jake off?"

Miley's eyes snapped up and glared at Lilly. "If you're here to bother me about Jake, you might as well leave. I don't want to talk about him."

Lilly glared right back at Miley. "Miles, you said so yourself, Jake has every right to move on. Why are you so upset over it? Why did you blow him off over it?"

Miley rose quickly, knocking her chair over in the process. She continued to glare down at Lilly, hands placed on her hips. "You have no idea how it felt, Lilly Truscott. Not one bit, so don't sit here and act like you do. You don't know how it feels to lose the love of your life, and have him walk back into your life, totally unexpected, say he's still in love with you; then show up at your concert with someone he knows you don't like. You don't know how it feels Lilly, you have no clue how I felt. So drop it."

"Fine," Lilly muttered. "But, Miley, I just want to let you know that you should seriously talk to him. You don't know how much you hurt him."

"Well, he doesn't know how much he hurt me Lilly. So, then I guess we're even."

--HMHMHM—

"Cause it starts in my toes makes me crinkle my nose, wherever it goes I always know. You make me smile, please stay for a while now…"Miley sung as she went about tidying up her room. Her Dad had scolded her about it earlier, saying she'd better clean her room if she planned on leaving the house at all that day.

The room was just about clean, Miley cleaned out the Hannah and Miley closet, placing clothes she out-grew in bags near the door to her bed-room to give to her father. She always donated her extra clothes to charity, just the thought of her helping someone as Miley was spirit-lifting; since Hannah worked with several charity-benefits year-round.

She made her bed and picked up all the dirty clothes thrown around the room and placed them in her laundry hamper. She organized her book-shelf, cleaned under her bed, and vacuumed. Miley was proud of herself. She spent the whole morning cleaning up and her room was starting to look much better.

She made her way over to her dresser and picked up all the picture frames that were cluttered on the top. She had more than needed, but Miley liked it like that. She enjoyed having the faces of people she loved and cared about surrounding her. She had one of her, Lilly, and Oliver at the beach; one of her, Jackson, and Luanne from the previous Christmas, which Luanne's family spent with her. There was one of her Aunt Dolly and Maw-Maw and Gramps; and one of her mother and father with her and Jackson. She had one of Standley, Hannah and Lola; and one with Hannah and the Jonas Brothers.

The last one though, was one of Miley's favourite; it was a picture of her and Jake. Back when they were going out, it was taken on Miley's birthday. Her father had formed a little gathering for her, just close friends and family. It was out in her backyard, after the cake and ice-cream, right before Jake gave her her "birthday kiss". They both had their arms wrapped around each other, Miley was laughing and Jake was grinning into the camera. They looked so happy and care-free. Her blue eyes shining and Jakes green ones sparkling, his hair shining in the sun light.

Miley set it back on the dresser and sighed. She knew that after break-up, people usually throw away anything and everything that had to do with their ex, but Miley couldn't. Believe me she tried, but she could never bring herself to do it. People threw those things away as a sign o show that they were over their significant other, but Miley wasn't. She wasn't over Jake; she was no where near over him, so why should she throw it away?

Just then, her cell-phone went off. Miley walked towards it, and glanced down at the caller. _Mikayla_, it read. Miley groaned, as she turned away from it. She walked across the room and towards her balcony. She slid the door open and slipped outside. She took a deep breath as the cool air gently hit her face. Her curls flew loosely in the breeze. She flopped down into the chair near the corner that over looked the beach. Mikayla might have been Hannah's enemy, but she was a friend to Miley. And she was probably calling to brag about how Jake and taken her to the Hannah Montana concert and go on and on about how much she hated Hannah and how horrible she thought Hannah was last night. Miley, for one, was in no need to hear it. The last thing she needed was Mikayla telling her how much fun she and Jake had last night.

Of course Miley knew that Mikayla wasn't intentionally hurting her. She did, after all, tell Mikayla that she was so over Jake when Mikayla was leaving to Antarctica. Frankly, she lied, and boy did she regret it. But, then again, Miley did regret a lot of things she's done. Letting Jake go, though, was probably one of her biggest regrets yet.

Speaking of which, Jake hadn't called at all. Miley suspected that he was to shy or hurt to call. She wouldn't have called if someone had done that to her, but Jake did deserve it. She knew he knew that Mikayla hated Hannah and Hannah hated Mikayla. What was she saying, of course he knew, _everyone_ knew! Yet, he still chose to bring her there. As his date, posing with her, his arms wrapped all over her scrawny little body.

Miley shook her head. Gazing out onto the beach she felt herself relax, the cool hair gently whipped her face and hair, as she felt her eyes flutter shut. She could hear the waved crashing onto the shore, laughter ringing out beneath her. She laid her head down and felt herself drift off into a peaceful slumber.

--HMHMHM—

"_Hey Miles," Jake called as he approached her .He was wearing a black Lacoste shirt and a pair of dark washed jeans, his hands stuffed in his pocket…He looked amazing. The black shirt made his eyes look brighter, and his shaggy golden hair feel into his eyes. But, something was different. He looked…older. More sophisticated. She liked it._

_He wrapped his strong arms around her when he reached her and pulled her to him. Miley fell into him; she wrapped her arms around him as well as she buried her face in his chest and inhale his sweet sent. He might have looked different but he felt and smelt the same. He pulled back slightly after a bit and kissed her. Miley lost herself into the kiss; she couldn't help herself as she moved her arms up so that they were around her neck. She moved herself forward so that she was pressed up against him. She quickly deepened the kiss, running her tongue across his lower lip. Like she expected he granted her access. Their tongues met half-way through battles for dominance. _

_She ran her arms through his silky hair, as his hands moved up and rested on her small back. After a while the two broke part for air, Jake grinned down at Miley._

"_Well, Miles, that was some greeting." He smirked as he kissed her softly once more._

_Miley blushed. "I've missed you, Jake."_

_Jake gave her a puzzled loo. "But you saw me earlier."_

_Miley shrugged. "Okay then," Jake smiled down at her. "Are you ready for our date madam?"_

_Miley giggles and nodded as she took Jakes hand. She had expected Jake to walk her to his car, but he surprised her when the he led to her down the sidewalk._

"_We're going to walk there since its real close. Are you okay with that?" Jake asked. Miley nodded as she tightened her grip on his hand. Jake smiled down at her as he led her through the street. _

_Truthfully, Miley was glad Jake had decided to walk. She needed to time to think, the cool air swept past them as the sun set behind them. Jake started humming softly as they strolled through town. Miley glanced at Jake, he had definantly grown. He looked about 20, which meant that she was around 19. For the first time since she met with Jake, Miley looked down at herself. There was no doubt that she'd grown too. She was wearing a mild green coloured skirt that reached her knees, it looked sort of like those cow-girl skirts, and she also had on a min green short-sleeved top. Her free hand reached up, she ran it through her hair. It was curled and let down, she felt that she had on a head-band as well. Probably the same colour as her top. She was wearing green flats and had a green Prada hand-bag with her._

_She looked ahead of her, to see that Jake had led her to the park. The same one that he had taken her too before he left for Antarctica, the one she had been at when he confessed his love for her. Miley was staring to wonder what Jake had up his sleeve. He quietly led her through the park and down the pathway, to the stream. _

"_Just a bit further," he muttered as they went around the stream. Jake suddenly stopped and turned to Miley smirking. Just as she was about to ask what he was doing, she felt his hands clasp over her eyes. _

"_Jake!" She squealed. "What are you doing?"_

_Jake chuckled. "Don't worry, Miles. It's a surprise, just trust me."_

_He left one hand over her eyes and placed another on her lower back leading her ahead. After a few short minutes they stopped once again, she felt Jake lean down next to her ear. "Surprise," he whispered, his hot breath tickling her ear._

_He removed his hand from her eyes only to reveal a picnic set. There was the classical red and white checker blanket spread out on the grass, and a picnic basket placed neatly upon it. Miley glanced at her surroundings trying to figure out where they were. Her eyes landed on a tree, a big tree that towered above her. She looked ahead and noticed the stream was still flowing in front of them. _

_Then, it hit her; this was the tree she was next to when she had been spying on Jake! The sun had set on their way here and the moon was now looming above them. The stars had come out that night; they filled the sky tonight, glistening in the moonlight. Miley turned around to look at Jake. He had this uncertain look on his face, as if he was waiting for her to response on all this. Miley felt tears fill her eyes, "Oh Jake," she whispered as she wrapped her arms around him in a hug. _

_Jake surprised at her sudden display of affection didn't argue as he wrapped his arms around her burying his face in her hair like he always did. "So…you like it?" he asked, hesitantly._

_Miley pulled away from him and slowly shook her head. She saw Jakes face fall as she did so, "I don't like it," she whispered softly, looking up at him. "I _love_ it. Thank you Jake."_

"_No problem." Jake answered just as quietly as he wiped away he stray tears that had leaked out her eyes. "Come on, lets eat." He gently grabbed her hand and led her to the blanket. They both sat down and Jake lifted the flap to the picnic basket and lifted the food out one by one,_

_Almost 2 hours later, as the couple was walking around the stream. Dinner had been filled with chatter and laughter as they made there way through all of Miley's favourite foods. She couldn't believe that Jake had done it all for her. The food was amazing; this was more than she could ever ask for. Growing up, she'd always wanted to have a picnic under the stars. _

_As they made their way around the flowing stream, Miley felt complete. She loved it, she felt whole again. She loved the feeling, Jakes arms were wrapped around here waist. She could still smell his sweet scent as the continued to walk, neither of them saying a word. They walked for a while before coming across a rose bush; Jake moved forward and gently plucked a rose from the bush, checked to make sure it had no thorns before handing it to Miley. _

_Miley smiled and took it graciously. Jake had always been a hopeless romantic, but he was _her_ hopeless romantic and she loved him like that. He had taken her hand again and continued to lead her across the park, following the river. It was before long that they came across a bench. Jake guided her towards it. They both sat down and watch the stars, still in complete silence. There was something about this silence though. It wasn't an awkward one, not one bit. It was a comfortable slice. It was that nobody had nothing to say, it was that there was nothing to be said. The moment was perfect, why ruin it by talking?_

_Jake slowly tuned to Miley. "Miley," he started his voice husky. "You are an amazing girl and I love you. I know I don't say it as often as I like to but, Miles, I really truly do love you. Everyday, I ask myself, what I have ever done to deserve you. What have I done to deserve such a intelligent, kind, beautiful, loving women. And everyday, I expect you to leave. Not that I want you too, but because I feel that this is to good to be true. I feel as thought his sis all a dream, that I'm going to wake up any second and see that it none of it had been true._

"_Miley, I had been an idiot to let you go before. I don't know what I was thinking but I'm glad that I have realized what I had missing in my life and went back fro you. I'm glad that you took me back too. Miley, I can't imagine my life without you. You're constantly on my mind; you're all I've ever wanted." Jake dropped to the floor and propped himself up on his knee. He pulled a velvet box out of his pocket and looked at Miley straight in the eye. "You're my other half, Miles. You're all I need to survive, so would you please help make me the luckiest ma on earth? Miley Stewart will you marry me?"_

_By the time Jake had asked the final question, Miley had tears streaming down her face. She couldn't believe it, Jake Ryan, the man of her dreams had proposed to her. Miley glanced down at the ring that sat in the box. It was gorgeous. On the white gold band laid a rock the size of her thumb, right in the centre was a big diamond. And surrounding it were two smaller stones. On either side of it, one emerald and one __perido. It was perfect. He was perfect._

_Miley at last nodded. "Yes, yes, a million times yes," she whispered. Jakes scared look broke into a wide smile. He took the ring and slipped it onto her left hand, it felt cool against Miley's skin. It felt right, it looked right, as if it were meant to be there. And it was. Jake wrapped his arms around Miley and lifted her up spinning her around. Miley's squealed, arms around his neck._

_He gently placed her onto the floor and grinned down at her. Miley smiled back. "You're amazing," he said. "I love you Miley. I always will, for all of eternity."_

"_I love you too," Miley answered tears making their way down her face. Jake reached up and lightly wiped them away. "You're more than I could have ever asked for Jake. I love you more than anything."_

_With that, Jake leaned in and pressed his lips against her. That was how it was supposed to be. Jake and Miley. Together. Forever._

--HMHMHM—

"Miles. Miley, wake up. Come on," Miley felt herself being shook. She opened one eye to find Jackson's face above hers rather than Jakes. Miley jumped up and scanned her surrounding, instead of being in the park under the moon and star covered night sky, she was standing on her balcony under the golden rays of the heated sun. She glanced down at her left hand only to find her ring finger empty, where had her ring gone?

"Miles," Jackson called, she looked p at him. "You'd better come down. It's time for luck, and don't forget, you have an interview on Oprah later on." With that he swept out off the balcony and into the house.

Miley looked back at her finger again. Where had her ring gone? Where was Jake? What just happened?

Miley the realized her worst nightmare came true—it had all been a dream.

--HMHMHM—

**AN: There you have it. My second chapter. Updated. For you guys.**** I'd like to thank****Laura0505****, and ****Nazgurl92**** for reviewing my first chapter. I hope you guys like this one. Hopefully, Miley and Jake'll talk in he next chapter…and maybe work things out. Well, you're going to have to tell me if they should in your reviews. Good night everyone!**


	3. Never Let You Go

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Hannah Montana. But I will soon…When I fulfill my dream of world dominance!...I think.**

Chapter 3: Never Let You Go

The last few days have been rough for Miley. Her new goal in life was avoiding Jake, and even admits it herself that she was doing a good job at it; considering he was everywhere she went. Miley did find that a little creepy, but figured her friends had something to do with it.

Press had gotten a hold of the whole Jake and Mikayla gig. Jake announced on Good-Morning Malibu that he and Mikayla were just friends. He stated that he only took her to the concert to prove that Hannah's concerts weren't as bad as she said they were. Miley, however, didn't believe a word he said. Lilly was surprised when she heard that. I mean, Jake told the whole nation that there was nothing going on between him and Mikayla, why didn't Miley believe it?

"He has to say that," she explained when Lilly asked why. "I mean, get real, the whole world knows how close he and Hannah are. The world also knows how much Hannah and Mikayla hate each other; him admitting he's going out with Mikayla would only show the world how horrible of a person he really is. It would ruin his reputation, and he doesn't want that."

Lilly was shocked to say the least. She and Oliver had comforted Jake when Hannah barged out on him that night. Of course she wouldn't ever tell Miley that, and she made Oliver swear he wouldn't either. Miley would blow, and Lilly wouldn't blame her. But, as wrong as it was to be doing something like that to her best friend, Lilly did it anyway. Just the way Jake looked when he saw Miley storm out, he looked heart-broken, helpless, so unlike Jake Ryan.

It had been 5 days since the whole ordeal and Miley still refused to talk or believe Jake. Lilly and Oliver set it up so that Jake turned out to be wherever Miley was. But, when ever Miley spotted him coming, she would quickly escape or busy herself with something else and ignore him.

Lilly hated that Miley was acting like that. It was obvious to everyone that she still loved Jake. No matter how hard she tried to convince her friends, and herself she didn't, everyone knew she did. Everyone but Jake of course. He was taking her attitude very hard; he continuously blamed himself for whatever happened. Even though Lilly had assured him several times that Miley's feelings for him hadn't changed, he would believe it. Not that she blamed him, he was hurt. Then again, so was Miley.

--HMHMHM—

"Mile, you're having dinner with Hillary Duff tomorrow. She said she needed help on deciding what colours she should do for her party or something." Robbie Ray reminded his daughter.

Miley looked up from the sandwich she was eating. "Oh, I had forgotten about that! Did she say Haylie was coming too?"

Robbie Ray nodded, "Yeah. She did mention that." Robbie Ray eyed the sandwich that was sitting on Miley's plate. "I'd finish that up real quick Mile. Jackson is due home real soon and you know how much he loved ham and cheese."

Miley laughed. "It's alright, Daddy. I'm not that hungry anyway. Let him have it, I'm going to go upstairs and pick what I'll wear tonight. Okay?"

Robbie Ray nodded again, hardly looking up from the television set. "You're leaving at 5:30"

"5:30 go it." Miley said as she bounded up the stairs and ran to her room. When she got in, she closed the door and locked it before flinging herself across her room and landing in her bed. She grabbed her pillow and buried her face in it.

Miley couldn't believe what was happening. For the past while, Miley had been thinking a lot. And it was always about the same thing. Jake. That seemed to annoy Miley, she couldn't believe after everything he had done to her that she was still thinking about him. But, she knew the answer; it was that she still loved him.

It seemed obvious to almost everyone else that she still in love with Jake. Lilly, her Dad, Roxi, Jackson, even Oliver knew! But from what Lilly had said, Jake thinks she is over him…Okay, Lilly hadn't really said that. Miley had over heard her and Oliver talking the other day when Miley went to pick up their food. What Miley also found out was that Lilly had been meeting up with Jake. She had been meeting up with Jake without telling Miley, and on top of that, she was lying to Miley about it whenever Miley would ask where she'd been.

Now, Miley was upset. She couldn't believe that Lilly would lie to her about that, she couldn't believe that her best friend had been going behind her back seeing her ex-boyfriend—who Miley still loved…a lot.

Miley sighed as she sat up. Things had not being going very well lately. Ever since she over-heard Jake's conversation in the park, everything had been going down-hill. She glanced around the room and er eyes landed on the clock on her night table. She gasped when she saw it read 3:00. She was supposed to be getting dressed! She rolled out of bed and padded across her sheep-skin carpet and walked into the bathroom, hoping a nice long hot shower would help relax her.

------------

An hour later, Miley stood in her Hannah closet. She had her purple robe wrapped around her and her wet hair up in a towel. The hot shower had definantly helped…a bit. She did relax but she was still upset over Jake and Lilly. Oh well, she thought as she rolled her shoulder back, eyes darting around for something to wear. A dinner date with the Duff sisters, okay, that obviously met something classy and fancy. Miley moved towards her dress racks. She fingered the material on the dresses as she shuffled them around, looking for the perfect dress. 30 minutes later, she found it. She found the perfect dress. It was a elegant white dress with black accents. She realized that the dress what something Miley would wear, so she decide to "Hannah-fy" it, by adding in a pair of black leggings. She pulled the dress and leggings on. She then sat down and carefully applied her make-up. She brushed some dark-grey eye shadow on her eyes lids, lightly, not wanted to put on to much. She them put mascara on her lashes, to add volume them. Afterwards, she dabbed on some strawberry lip-gloss.

She slipped on a black beaded necklace and a pair of chunky black heels. She pulled on her Hannah wig; the one with the straightened hair. She grabbed her purse and stepped in front of the mirror, looking herself over. She had to admit it, she looked great. Fabulous, Lola would've said. Miley smiled at her work. She was ready to handles those Duff girls.

She stepped out of the Hannah closet, closing the door shut behind her. She emerged room her Miley closet, fixing her wig as she stepped out of her room. She made her way won the stairs and walked into the living room, grabbing a handful of grapes from the counter, glanced at the microwave clock, 5:20 it read. Miley, or Hannah, felt herself smile. Not only had she managed to pull of a totally cute out-fit on her own she manage to do it record time.

She turned on her heels and made her way towards the door; she pulled up in front of it and reached to open it when she realized her dad wasn't behind her. She frowned and looked behind her; he wasn't in the living room, on the back porch or in the kitchen. He was probably in his from putting his moustache on. She shrugged, stepped away from the door and sat down on the couch, dropping her purse next to her; she reached for the remote control and turned the television on.

After flipping through the channels for a while she settled on watching a re-run of the Hills. (**AN: I love that show! The season isn't over yet, Lauren and Whitney are going to Paris! Eeep!**) After finishing the grapes in her hand, Miley grabbed her purse and pulled out her phone. 5:27, she'd better call her dad if she didn't want to be late. Just as she was about to do so, something caught her eyes. In her purse was a bright green post-it. Miley pulled it out and read it.

"_Dinner with Hilary at 6, Sunday 17, Italiana Viones."_

Wait, today was Saturday! She was supposed to meet Hilary on Sunday, not Saturday.

"Miles we're leaving now. Hurry up!" Robbie Ray called as he walked into the kitchen.

"No need too. I am ready." She said as she stood up and walked over to her Dad. He seemed surprise to see her there, he opened his mouth to say something, but Miley cut him off. "Daddy, the _oddest_ thing happened just now. I was looking through my phone when I noticed this note in my purse; a note that said that Hannah was having dinner with Hilary _Sunday_, not _Saturday_."

Robbie Ray paled. "Well, you see darling," he started nervously. Hannah raised an eyebrow, as if prompting him to continue. "Um, Hilary called this morning. Yes, that's it. She called and asked me to tell you that dinner would be tonight rather than tomorrow, since she won't be able to make it tomorrow.

Miley nodded slowly, as if weighing it out. "Okay," she spoke slowly, "But why didn't Hilary just call Hannah on her phone?"

Robbie Ray answered quickly, "She did. She did call the Hannah phone, but she said no one would pick up."

"Oh, well that's odd. I don't think I remember her calling." Miley said. The only calls she avoided were Lilly and Mikayla's. "Did she say why she rescheduled?"

Her father shook him head, "Nope. She never mention why. She said, he just wouldn't be able to do it tomorrow and wanted to know if you could go tonight instead."

"Okay," Miley said, satisfied. "Well, we better get going, Daddy. I am going to be late." Mile hopped of the stool she was seated on, grabbed her phone and purse before walking towards the door. She turned around to face her dad who had a very relived look on his face.

"You coming?" she asked pointing to the car. Robbie Ray nodded, jumping up and running to grab his coat. Miley shook her head. Something was up.

--HMHMHM—

"Ill be fine, Daddy. I promise, I'll call when were through," Hannah assured her father as she shut the door.

"Okay darling. Have a good time." Robbie Ray winked before speeding off.

Hannah shook her head at her father's car as it sped of into the distance. She quickly straightened up, before turning around and walking towards the restaurant door.

She pulled the door open and gracefully stepped in. Another huge difference: Miley was a huge klutz, but not Hannah. Oh no, Hannah was as graceful as a swan. How she manages to do that, she had no clue.

"Hannah Montana! How are you?" a frantic hostess came running up to her.

"Fine," Hannah smiled. "I have dinner reservations here, with a friend."

"Oh, yes. Yes you do. Just follow me, Ms. Montana." The hostess turned around, grabbed a menu and led Hannah through the restaurant. As she made her way to her table, she was stopped by several people. She signed autographs and took quick picture. The hostess apologized endlessly, but Hannah didn't seem to mind. She was used to it by now, it happened to her wherever she went. Besides, it made her happy to know she just made a little kid's day with a simple squiggle of her name.

A few minutes, and what felt like 100 autographs and pictures later, Hannah reached her destination. The table she was led to was in a secluded room at the back of the restaurant. Hannah smiled; Hilary probably wanted them to have some privacy. After all, there was bound to be paparazzi in the restaurant trying to eavesdrop. If they do, Hilary's party plans will go world-wide by tomorrow morning if not by tonight.

"Here you are, Ms. Montana," the hostess said as she opened the door for Hannah. Hannah nodded and smiled. "Thank you Amy," she replied warmly glancing down at the hostess name tag. "And please do call me Hannah. Ms. Montana makes me sound so old." Hannah pulled a face.

Amy laughed. "Of course, Hannah. I'll be back soon to get your order. Alright?"

Hannah nodded and smiled at her one last time before stepping into the room. It was dark, lit only by candles that were scattered all over the room. A small table was set-up in the centre of the room. It was obvious to anyone that who ever set-up the room was aiming for a romantic atmosphere. But why would Hilary go for a romantic atmosphere?

"Hannah, it's good to see you again." A voice said from behind her.

Hannah spun around, only to come face-to-face with Jake Ryan.

(**AN: I though about stopping here. I really did. Have you guys sit there and wonder why Jake was there and all. A real cliff hanger, but I'm feeling super nice, so, I'll continue. Go ahead. Read on…**)

"Jake!" Hannah exclaimed loudly. "What are you doing here?"

Her tone quickly changed from surprised to angry. Jake seemed to sense her anger, as he took a hesitant step towards her.

"Hannah, relax. I needed to talk to you." Jake replied calmly looking right at her.

"I'm sorry Jake, but I'm meeting Hilary here for dinner, so I can't talk." Hannah retorted, trying to go to the door.

Jake stepped in front of her, blocking her path. "Stop, Hannah. Hilary isn't here right now," Jake started. Hannah shot him a look, he suddenly turned sheepish. He rubbed the back of his neck, watching his shoes with sudden interest. "Hilary isn't exactly here. You see, you dinner date with her wasn't moved to today, you're still going to see her tomorrow."

Hannah was confused. "Then why did she call? My dad told me she called to say she moved the date to today since she wouldn't be able to make it tomorrow."

Jake continued to watching his shoes. "Um, well that was me. Well, not me exactly. It was Lilly who called. She told your dad to tell you that Hilary changed the dinner plans so that you would come. It was sort of part of our…plan."

Hannah scowled. "So, let me get this straight. Lilly called my dad up, told him to tell me that Hilary changed dinner plans when she really didn't so you guys could get me to come here. And this was all part of a plan?"

Jake nodded hesitantly. "Gosh!" Hannah yelled. "I can't believe it! You guys forced my dad to LIE to me! This is so like you Jake Ryan! You should have just told me, I would have come."

Jake raised an eyebrow at her. They both knew that she wouldn't have come is she found out dinner would be with him.

"Okay," Hannah admitted. "I wouldn't have come. But you hurt me Jake. You hurt me bad."

Jake's heart broke when he heard her voice. She sounded so broken; she looked like a little girl who just lost her mom at the mall. He wanted nothing to gather her up in his arms and hold her close to him. To feel her against him.

"You just left after we broke up, you vanished. Then you come back a few months later and ask to be friends. I have to admit I wasn't so cool with that, especially when I found out Mikayla had a crush on you and that you were going to be kissing her in your new movie. I got jealous…because I still loved you Jake." Miley said softly.

Jake moved around the room closing the blinds and locked the door before going up and standing before Hannah again. He slowly reached out and pulled of her wig. Miley's head shot up to looked at him. Jake gave her a small smile. "Sorry, I had to do that. It just felt weird talking to Hannah about this. I know you're Miley, but it seemed weird.

"Okay, Miles. I am sorry. I'm sorry I just vanished and didn't stay in touch. But that night when we broke up, you upset me, I was hurt, I thought maybe you were better off without me. I tried to tell myself you didn't need me. Then, I had to come back to shoot a few scenes of the movie here. It took me 5 months of courage to ask if you wanted to be friends. I hated myself for it though. I didn't want us to be just friends. I wanted us to be so much more, but Miles you acted as if you were so over me. I figured that it would be better to have in my life as friends than not have you in my life at all.

"When I finally found out you were jealous about the whole Mikayla deal, I-I don't know what happened. I was overjoyed to find out that you weren't over me. That we still had a chance. I wanted to ask u out again, I wanted to tell her you how much I missed you, and how much I still loved you and how I never stopped loving you.

"But I couldn't, because I remembered back, about a year ago. When I kissed you and had to go to Romania. I remembered how angry you were that I finally asked you to go out, that I finally kissed you, and I ended up leaving for six months. I didn't want you to be angry with me again. I though we would go back to the whole Romania deal if I asked you be my girlfriend again and left for Antarctica for a while, so I never asked you." He finished, slightly out of breath.

Miley stood there shocked. Her mouth was hanging opened and her eyes were wide. She couldn't believe it. It all made sense now…Well, all but one thing. She stepped forward and poked an accusing finger at Jake. "Well, if that's all true, if you still loved me then why the heck did you how up at Hannah's concert with _Mikayla_ as your date?!"

Jake ran his fingers through his hair. "It was a publicity stunt, Miley. I swear. The producers wanted us to spend more time together to promote the new movie. That would explain all the rumours in the magazines. I didn't want to spend time with Mikayla, but I had too. She kept complaining about how much she hated you and how horrible she though you were. I told her that Hannah was a close friend of mine and that she was a great artist. I told her that she should try checking out one of your concerts before she went around bad-mouthing you.

"She suggested that I taker her. I told her I wouldn't. Our producer happened to over hear us and told us we should. I tried talking to him, but he told me that it was only for publicity. I couldn't back out of it, trust me Miles. I tried. I don't have any feelings for Mikayla. I swear."

Miley froze, Lilly had been right. She had been right! He still loved her! "So you still love me?" Miley blurted out. As soon as she realized what she said she slapped a hand over her mouth.

Jake gave her a suspicious look. "How did you know I still loved you?"

Now it was Miley's turn to look sheepish. "Well, you see, I am sort of followed you that day."

Jake gave her a puzzled look. "What day?"

"That day you were at the beach. Well, not you exactly, Milos. Remember? We locked eyes, and I knew it was you! I decide to follow you, to find out what you were doing back in Malibu. I followed you for a few blocks, then I lost you. I closed my eyes and was walking along after, thinking. My feet sort of led me to the park, the one you took me to before you left. I came to the river and saw you there. I went up and hid behind the tree you were in front of." Miley spoke in a rush.

Jake's eyes widened, "You eavesdropped on that conversation?"

Miley nodded, bashfully. "I didn't mean too," she answered quickly. "I saw you on the phone and wanted to see if you were going to finish up soon, but then I heard—I head you say you love me. That you never stopped, ever. When I heard that, I just couldn't leave. The sound of your voice again saying you still love me was overwhelming and I couldn't control myself that well…"She trailed off.

Jake watched her intently as she told him everything. She knew he still loved her, which must have been why she had gotten so upset over seeing him and Mikayla together. "So, that's why you'd gotten so upset of me posing with Mikayla?"

Miley nodded, she looked up at him and took a small step forward. "To tell you the truth Jake, I-I never stopped loving you either. I couldn't stop myself, I tried to. I really did, but nothing worked. I couldn't date other guys because I kept comparing them too you. I wondered why, a lot. I always did actually, wonder why I wasn't able to get over you; and I realized that maybe I wasn't supposed too."

Jake heart stopped when he heard her say that. He had to be dreaming, this couldn't be true. His mind was playing an awful trick on him again. Not saying anything, he continued to stare at Miley. She took this as a sign to continue.

"This," she said pointing between both of them, "is how it was meant to be. Well, that's what I think. I think, that it's always supposed to be me and you."

Jake still shocked, hadn't taken his eyes off Miley's. No, she couldn't be… "So, are you saying that…?"

Miley stepped closer, the bodies practically touching. "Yes, Jake Ryan, I love you. I never stopped. I was always completely and hopelessly in love with you. And I probably will always be."

Jake's face lit up when he heard Miley speak those words. They were like music to his ears. He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her waist. He bent down, bushing his lips on her cheek. "I love you too Miley and I won't stop either. Ever. I'll love you, for eternity."

Miley shudder involuntarily when Jake lips touched her. His lips were still so soft, she felt a wave of electric shock run through her body. Just like before, Miley rested her head in his chest. She could hear his heart beating, like a soft lullaby. She sighed contently; this is how life should be.

--HMHMHM—

Here, let me walk you in my lady," Jake ran over to her side of the car, opened the door for her bowing in courtesy. Miley giggled. "Why thank you kind, sir."

She stepped out of the car, and Jake shut the door. H held out his arm, which Miley took gratefully. He slowly led her up the driveway and to her front porch. They both then turned to look at each other.

It was the most dreaded part of thee evening, their time where their date was coming to an end. Miley hadn't wanted the date to end at all. After they had confessed their feeling for each other, they had dinner. It was wonderful, chatter and laughter rang through out the room the whole time. Surprisingly, not one awkward silence turn up, and for that Miley was grateful. It was as though she and Jake had never been apart.

"Well, this is it," Jake said hands stuffed in his pockets as he rocked on the heel of his shoes.

Miley nodded. 'No,' she thought. 'Don't let an awkward silence come up, we were doing so well.'

To prevent the silence, Miley blurted out: "I had loads of fun Jake. Im really glad you tricked me into coming."

"No problem," Jake grinned. "I had fun too, and I'm glad I tricked you into coming."

Miley laughed. "I'll have to thank Lilly and my Dad too."

"Of course," Jake nodded enthusiastically. "I should send Lilly one of those fruit baskets that had those really good chocolate turtles. She's been dropping hints about those."

Miley shook her head. "Doesn't surprise me. Lilly is always like that. But that's how I love her."

A silence over came them, but this time Miley let it. She knew it wouldn't be awkward, it wasn't that there was nothing to say, it was that there was nothing to be said. After a few minutes of silence Jake reached forward and ticked a stray strand of hair behind Miley's ear.

She smiled shyly at him as he took her hands in his warm larger ones and took a step forward. "Miles, I meant everything I said tonight. Every little thing and I'll always mean them."

"Even about not liking orange socks?" Miley teased as she stepped forward too.

Jake laughed, "Well, it depends, will you be wearing them?"

Miley giggles again. "Jake I meant everything I said too. I'll always be here for you Jake. Always."

Jake pulled her to him and held her tight. "I love you, Miles. I love you so much."

"I love you Jake," she muttered into his toned chest. "Jake, don't ever leave me again."

Jake nodded, tightened his grip on her. "I won't Miles. I can't lose you again, I won't lose you."

Miley pulled back and looked into his eyes, "I'd better get going, before my Dad walks in on us."

Jake nodded again. He was gazing into her eyes; but couldn't top his eyes from moving down and glancing at her lips. They were so full and soft. He wanted nothing more than to press his lips against hers. He was internally debating on whether or not he should. As if Miley could sense his discomfort, she rubbed his back with her hand, trailing her fingers up and down it. She then licked her lips, as though she could read his mind, inviting him to kiss her.

Jake hesitantly leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. He almost sighed in contentment. Oh how he missed this, her soft lips against his. He felt tingles run though his bodies, fireworks going off in his mind. He felt like he was invincible, like he could accomplish anything.

Even though he didn't want to, Jake pulled back. He promised her father on the phone hat he would get her back home on time and safe. He didn't want her father to walk in on them making out on his porch.

"You better go in, before your dad come out. I'll see you tomorrow, Miles. I love you." Jake whispered hugging her to him.

"I love you too, Jake. See you," Miley said when he let her go. As he turned to go, Miley grabbed his arm turned him to her and pressed her lips to his one last time. She pulled away a few seconds later, "Jason was nothing to me Jake. Don't worry." And with that she swept of the porch and in her house.

Jake stood there rooted to his spot. Face flushed, mind racing. Tonight was definanlty his night. One thing was for sure though; he could not wait to see her again tomorrow.

--HMHMHM—

**AN: There you go. My third chapter, Miley and Jake met, talked and are doing fine. But, don't think everything is going all great for long. Because something will happen, something that might possibly ruin Miley and Jakes newly-found relationship? Ell, you'll have to wait till I update and I'll only update if you REVIEW. So have them coming. And I thank who ever review for my previous chapters.**


	4. Two Can Play That Game

**Disclaimer: ****Well, I don't even know Miley Cyrus, at all. So, I do no own Hannah Montana. Unfortunately. **

Chapter Four:

"Jake, you can not be serious!" Miley exclaimed. She was angry. She couldn't believe that Jake would actually do something like this.

"Well, Miles, I hate to disappoint you but I am serious. You should have seen it, he was all over you." Jake retorted.

The two had been happily going out for almost a month now. They broke the news of them getting back together the day after they had the surprise dinner for Miley. Surprisingly, Robbie Ray and Jackson seemed alright with Jake and Miley getting back together.

"He makes you happy, Miles. As you family we want you to be happy, and if he can give you that and so much more why stop it?" was Jackson's reply to when Miley asked him why he was calm about it.

Her fathers had been: "Jake's a great boy, Miles. I can tell he loves you. Besides, you're growing up. You need to make your own decisions, but I'll tell you now that this one seems like a good one."

Yes, very shocking. Jake had expected Robbie Ray and Jackson to seat him down and take to him, at the very least. But not one threat was given to Jake, and for that he was thankful.

Oliver and Lilly were pleased as well. They had been planning that idea for a while and they were glad it had worked. According to Oliver, if it hadn't he would have shot himself. "That would have been horrible. It was a shame It worked then," was Lilly's sarcastic reply.

Speaking of Lilly, thing between her and Miley were back to normal. Lilly quickly accepted Miley's apology and thanks. After being best friends for that long, Lilly understood why Miley had been upset with her siding with Jake. But in the end, the two were as good as they had ever been.

See, everything had been going alright. Jake and Miley were fine. No problem what so ever was happening with them. But Hannah on the other hand, well, that was a different story.

"He wasn't all over me, he was all over Hannah!" Miley cried.

"Big difference, you're both the same people." Jake responded.

"No, actually we're not. _Hannah_ is a teen pop star; she's the one that the whole world knows. The one that's performing at sold out concerts, the one that Nick Jonas was all over. _Miley_ had nothing to do with it."

Jake glared at Miley. How could she not see it? What was the big problem? The big problem was that some other boy was there flirting with his girlfriend while he was right there.

'But Hannah isn't your girlfriend,' a little voice at he back of his head told him. 'Miley is.'

As much as he hated to admit it, his conscious was right. Miley had noting to do with it. He didn't know what had gotten in to him. He never got worked up when Hannah talked to guys. Well, he hardly did. Whenever he did cut in, other would assume it was because he was being a good friend. Jake was like an older brother to Hannah. Therefore, he had a right to get a bit protective, but usually, he didn't have to because when ever he showed up, the boy's would step back. But not with Nick Jonas, even with Jake standing right there listening to every word he said he continued to hit on her.

"Look, Miles, it's just…I don't like to sit there and watch people flirt with my girlfriend, even if she is someone else. Under that wig, you're still Miley Stewart, Jake Ryan's girlfriend." Jake sighed.

Miley glanced up at him, his voice and gone down considerably, she was suddenly overcome by guilt. "Oh, Jake," she spoke softly, reaching out to stroke his face. "I'm sorry. I didn't know you felt that way about Hannah talking to guys."

Jake looked up at her, placing his hands over hers. He shook his head. "You're right, I should have told you. Here I am yelling at you when it's partly my fault."

Miley smiled at him. "Jake, I'll stop. Even as Hannah, I'm still Miley. So, I'll stop flirting with guys, and I'll ask boy's to stop flirting with me too. I promise."

Not even giving him a chance to answer, Miley leaned in and brushed her lips against his, in an electrifying kiss.

--HMHMHM—

"Oliver! Oliver, wait up!" Lilly called as she hurried to catch up with her friend.

Oliver turned around, "Hey, Lilly. What are you doing here?"

She shrugged, "I was just walking around. Checking things out."

Oliver eyed her suspiciously. This certainly wasn't a place that most girls would decide to look around, even a girl like Lilly. The gym was marked territory. It was for guys, not girl. The only time girls ever came here were too—

"Lilly, were you here to watch guys working out?" Oliver asked bluntly. He knew it, the only reason girls ever came to this side of the gym was to watch guys work out in their muscle shirts. Covered in sweat, to them it looked "hot". How it looked hot, Oliver didn't know.

Lilly coughed, chocking on the water she was drinking when she heard Oliver's question. "Pardon me? Oliver, that isn't me! It's Miley that comes here to watch guys work out!"

Oliver nodded slowly, still not satisfied. "So, you just so happen to me in the neighbourhood and decide to drop by?"

Lilly nodded quickly, "Yep. That's exactly it!"

"In your favourite Fall-Out Boy shirt and jeans," Oliver inquired as he took notice of what she was wearing.

Lilly rolled her eyes, annoyed at his continuous questions. "Yes, Oliver. I told you that. I like working out in my jeans."

"Uh-huh. Sure, Lilly. Whatever you say. But, when you feel like telling me the real reason on why you're here, I'll be right over there." Oliver said, pointing over to the weights.

"Wait," she said grabbing his arm. "Okay, I'll tell you. I was bored. Miley was supposed to go out to lunch with me, but Jake showed up and said he had to talk to her about something important. So, I went to your house and your mom said you'd be here. I came here to find you, thinking maybe we could go for lunch. We still have reservations." Lilly said in one breath. She bit her lip nervously; she hoped Oliver would say yes.

Oliver's eyes lit up, "Lunch? As in with food?" he asked excitedly.

Lilly nodded. "Okay, I'll come. Just wait, I need to change out of these clothes. I'll meet you down by the door?" He asked as he turned away heading for the locker room.

"Sure," Lilly answered to him retreating form, smiling to herself, before turning and walking down the stairs.

A half-hour later, Lilly and Oliver were seated at _Mimis Café_, both of them searching through the menus in search of something to eat.

"May I take her order?" An attractive younger woman stood before them, pad and pen in hand, prepared to take down their orders. Oliver glanced up at the girl, his eyes widen at the site of her. He placed his menu down before running his fingers through his hair.

"Well, I'm having trouble deciding, everything looks amazing. What would you recommend…Chrissie?" he asked, smiling charmingly at the girl.

Chrissie blushed; she looked at Oliver, fidgeting slightly. "Depends on what you're in the mood for." She replied flirtatiously.

Lilly finally looked up from her menu, taking in the site before her. She shook her head in disgust. She couldn't believe it; here Oliver was eating lunch with her yet flirting with some other girl.

"I'll take a Cesar salad and a turkey sandwich." Lilly piped up. Both Oliver and Chrissie's heads swiveled to look at her. Chrissie's eyes widened, as if just noticing Lilly was there. Lilly smiled sweetly at her, Chrissie flushed a brilliant shade of red, scribbling down Lilly's order.

"Um, I'll take what you just mentioned, Chrissie." Oliver mumbled. She nodded before writing something down again. After a while she glanced up, "Your food will be here shortly." With that she smiled shyly at Oliver, turned on her heel and walked away.

Lilly sat there, glaring at Chrissies back. The nerve of that girl, she couldn't believe her!

"Erm, Lilly are you alright?" Oliver asked timidly, noticing the hard look on Lilly's face. She turned to look at him, before nodded. "Of course! I'm peachy," she said cheerfully before turning to look out the window.

Oliver watched her, something was up. Gosh, he thought as he shook his head. This was going to be a long lunch.

--HMHMHM—

"He sat there, flirting with her! I couldn't believe him! Here I was, sitting there right next to him, yet he still sits there and flirts with random girls." Lilly cried, as she sat on Miley's bed clutching Berry the Bear to her chest.

Miley leaned in, "Well, what did you do? Please, don't tell you just sat there Lil."

"Of course not! I had my sites set on him first, Miles, and I am not about to lose him to some Bimbo he meets at a café." Lilly exclaimed. She grinned at Miley's pleased look. She knew she did well, "So, after I looked at her, and was like 'I would like a Cesar salad and turkey sandwich.' Her and Oliver looked at me, but Miles, you should have seen the look on her face! It was as if she only noticed I was there."

Miley laughed. "I'm proud Lilly. But, I'd imagine it'd been awkward after that."

Lilly nodded. "Oh, it was. Every time she came back, she'd look at smile at Oliver! To make matter's worse; she gave Oliver her number when we were leaving!"

Miley's eye's snapped up to Lilly. "Oliver asked for her number? And she actually gave it to him?"

Lilly nodded again. "Yeah, I was giving her 'the look' the whole time. I highly doubt she'd want to come meet me again."

"Well, we'll make her regret ever making a move on Oliver. When Oliver introduces us to her, we'll do out thing."

Lilly smiled gratefully. She knew she could count on Miley to help her without asking much questions…

"Speaking of which, Lilly, I don't get why you're so pissed off at her for talking to Oliver. I mean, the last time I asked, you had no feelings for Oliver," Miley spoke up again.

Lilly cringed. So much for no questions. Besides, she knew it'd happen. Miley always asked questions.

"Oh, um, well, you see, the thing is…"Lilly trailed off, blushing slightly.

Miley squealed when she noticed Lilly's flushed face. She jumped up, grabbing Lilly and started doing her happy dance.

Lilly, Lilly, Lilly," she repeated as she twirled Lilly around the room. "You like Oliver! You like Oliver!"

Lilly nodded shyly, her face flushing a deeper shade of red. Miley squealed again, louder this time. She let go of Lilly and began jumping around the room, clapping her hands loudly.

"Lilly, this is so exciting!" She said several minutes later, as she seated herself next to Lilly again on the bed. "I knew you liked him! You two are a match made in heaven. Seriously, this is so cool. We need to get you both together, ay-sap!"

Lilly shook her head, obviously not liking where this was going. "No Miley. Oliver and I can not get together."

Miley stopped her blubbering, giving Lilly a puzzled look, "Why not? Lilly, you just told me you liked Oliver!"

"Because, Olivet doesn't like me; he had _Chrissie_ to hang out with." Lilly spat, disgusted by the though of the girl.

"Lilly, don't worry. Oliver doesn't her!" Miley assured her friend, rubbing her arm.

Lilly glared at Miley. "How could you say that? He was flirting with her the whole time we were at that café! In front of me, he got her number! Miles, face it, Chrissie is the latest passenger on the 'Ollie Trolley'!"

Miley smirked amused at Lilly's outburst. Who knew Lilly would get this worked up over Oliver and his girls. "You're obviously not seeing what you're supposed to be seeing Lilly. Oliver was only flirting with her to make you jealous. I mean, he never flirts with girls in front of me, when we go for lunch or something. He usually waits until I go to the bathroom before making his move."

Lilly started at her friend, not seeing where Miley was going with this. "What are you trying to say?"

"Lilly," Miley cried, grabbing Lilly roughly by the shoulders shaking her gently. "Oliver is only flirting with that girl to make you _jealous_!"

"What? Miley are you insane? No! Oliver is not trying to make me jealous? That would mean he…" Lilly stopped. She was quiet for a moment; she glanced up at Miley who was nodding.

Lilly jumped up and squealed loudly, like Miley had before. "He likes me! Oliver likes me! Miles, he really likes me!"

Miley laughed out loud. "Yes, he does Lilly. He's liked you for a while now. I can't believe you haven't noticed."

Lilly sat down again. Her face flushed, smiling widely.

"So," she said, glancing up at Miley, still smiling. "What was up with you and Jake? What did he need to talk to you about?"

Miley's beaming face quickly turned into a scowl. "You want to know what he wanted to talk about? You really want to know?" Miley asked angrily.

Lilly nodded hesitantly, she knew Miley was going to explode really soon. What she and Jake had discussed was not something good.

"Fine. I'll tell you. Jake came _here_, to _my_ house, made me cancel my _plans_ to sit there and _accuse_ me of false statements!" Miley exclaimed. "He came here to tell me how Nick Jonas was all over Hannah last night, and how he hates seeing other guys flirt with his girlfriend in front of him. I mean, that is bull! Nick and I were not flirting. He says he'd appreciate it if I told them not to flirt with me."

Lilly shook her head in disbelief. "No way!"

It wasn't like Jake to something like that. He was usually a little over protective of Hannah, but he never accused her of anything.

"Yes way! I told him that Hannah was single, and that it would be weird if I told Nick that I had a boyfriend. Because, it'd end up getting to the press and you know how those can get."

"Yeah," Lilly agreed. "Like those rumors about you and Mike. Oh, and those ones about you and Zac Efron!"

Exactly," Miley said. "I told Jake that but he kept saying that it made him uncomfortable."

"Well what did you end up doing?" Lilly asked.

"It took a while for me to get it, but I figured he was upset because he was scared to lose me. He told that night at dinner that he didn't like other guys around me because he was constantly afraid that he'd lose me to one of them.

"So, after I remembered that. I realized that I would be saying the same thing if he was in disguise and other girls were flirting with him in front of me. Anyways, I promised him that I'd try to stop it. That I'd like, tell the guys that I wasn't interested or I was hanging out with some other guy."

"You think that'll work?" Lilly inquired doubtfully. "I mean, guys are usually persistent. I mean, I think Nick will understand, even though he wasn't flirting with you much. But Jesse McCartney will probably keep going."

Miley shook her head. "No, they'll listen. Besides, if I get to uncomfortable, I'll just leave. I don't want to lose Jake, Lilly. He means too much to me."

"Of course you don't." Lilly jumped up to hug Miley. "Now, come on, lets get ready for that premiere. It's for Hairspray right? That means well need dresses. Oh great, Lola's been meaning to wear that new green dress we bought a few days ago."

--HMHMHM—

"Hannah! How are you, darling?" Tracy Van Horn's nasally voice reached Hannah's ears as she slipped in through the doors. The movie had finished and she arrived at the after-party.

She winced slightly as she heard Tracy approaching, but she recovered quickly. "Tracy, I'm fine. How are you?"

"Just fine," she replied as they two exchange air kisses. "Hannah, I just saw Nick Jonas over there, by the punch bowl with Ashley Tisdale, they were looking for you."

Hannah's eyes lit up at the sound of her two close friends. "Thanks Tracy. I'll see you around."

"Sure dear, have fun. But not too much fun," Tracy winked at her, laughing slightly.

Hannah nodded as she slipped by her friend and walked towards the punch table. As she walked towards the other end of the room, she stopped several times to greet people. Soon enough, the punch table came into view and she saw Ashley and Nick standing there drinking and chatting amicably. She was about to raise her hand to wave, but she slowly lowered it.

She couldn't go there. If Jake walked in, he'd accuse her of flirting with Nick. Hannah quickly turned away, and began walking away.

"Hannah! Hannah!" Two voices called. Hannah groaned quietly as she turned around. Nick and Ashley had noticed and were waving her over, she smiled, and half-heartedly waved back. She quickly glanced around the room to make sure Jake wasn't around.

"Hannah how have you been?" Ashley asked as she embraced her friend. "I haven't seen you in for ever!"

Hannah hugged her back. "Hey, Ash, it's been to long. We need to meet up for lunch soon."

"Of course," Ashley agreed as she released Hannah. Hannah turned to Nick. He slowly edged forward, and opened his arms, wrapping them around her.

Hannah stiffened under his grasp, but hugged him back nonetheless. Nick seemed to notice this, and looked at her in concern when she pulled away.

"Are you okay, Hannah?" Nick asked, worried. Hannah looked away from him and turned to Ashley.

"I saw Orlando Bloom walk in just now! We should totally go say hi." She said, giddily, ignoring Nick's question.

"OMG! Yes, we should. Did he look hot?" Ashley asked as she ran her fingers through her hair.

Hannah gave her a disbelieving look. "Of course he did. When does he not?"

Ashley laughed. "You're right. Sorry, I'm nervous."

"But we haven't even met him yet." Hannah grinned. "Imagine how you'll act when we're actually within 5 feet of him."

Ashley pretended to glare at Hannah angrily but ended up giggling. "What can I say? How guys tend to have that effect on me."

"Okay, how do I look?" Hannah asked as she twirled around, her black dressing sparkling.

"Amazing, now how about me?" Ashley asked, as she flattened her skirt.

"Gorgeous." Hannah answered. "Now, come on. Before Lola gets to him, if she does, he'll want to leave." Hannah laughed, grabbing Ashley's hand.

Ashley threw her head back and laughed, light hitting Hannah's arm. "You're so mean. Lola is not that bad…Okay, maybe she is. But she means well."

"I know, but you know how she gets. Anyways, let's go." Hannah smiled, tugging on Ashley's hand.

"Hannah, wait," someone grabbed her other arm.

Hannah squeezed her eyes shut as she turned around. 'Please, don't let it be him. Please.' She though. She slowly turned around, and popped one eye open.

"Oh, Nick…I was going with Ashley to see Orlando…" She trailed of glancing at Ashley with pleading eyes as if begging her to say she couldn't go alone.

But, if Ashley took notice of Hannah's silent begging she pretended not too. She released Hannah's hand. "No problem, Hannah. I'll wait for you to finish up whatever you have to with Nick, and we can go see Orlando after. Zac just came in." She smiled reassuringly before taking off.

Hannah turned to face Nick again. "So, Nick, you wanted to talk?" She said, as she focused on her shoes, toying with the hem of her dress.

"Yeah," Nick started. He looked at her, "Hannah, can you please look at me?"

Hannah slowly lifted her eyes to look at Nick, but quickly averted them to what was behind him when she saw he was watching her intently. He stepped back then to make sure her eyes were on him, when he did that, Hannah looked back down again.

She heard him sigh softly as he took a few steps towards her. She felt tow warm hands cup her face forcing her to look back into Nick's eyes.

"Hannah, is something wrong?" Nick asked softly. Hannah felt herself shaking her head.

"Are you sure?" he continued just as softly, "Because you've been acting weird around me today, and you haven't been returning any of my phone calls."

"Nope, nothing wrong here," she said, her voice shaking. She needed to get out of this position, Jake could walk in at any moment, or someone could get a photo of this.

"Are you sure?" He repeated. Hannah nodded numbly, she made to move but Nick stepped forward again. Right now, he was much to close for comfort. His face was just centimeter's away from hers, and the place where his hands were, to anyone else with would appear as though they were about to kiss. No, this wasn't good.

He gazed into her eyes. "Hannah, something's wrong. Please, tell me what's bothering you."

"I can't, Nick. I'm sorry but I just can't." She said, he lower lip quivering. This was tough; Nick was one of her closest friends.

"You can't do what, Hannah?" Nick asked, lightly stroking her cheek.

"This," Hannah pointed between them. "We can't do this anymore. I'm hurting someone when I'm with you. I can't lose that person, Nick. I'm sorry but I can't."

Nick sigh, as he dropped his hands from her face and pulled her into a tight hug. She tensed up, but after he began rubbing her back, she melted. A few tears began trickling down her face and onto his shirt.

"It's alright Hannah." Nick whispered into her ear, rubbing her back soothingly. "It's okay."

And from the far end of the room, just by the door, Jake stood there. His jaws clenched. Heart breaking. Tears forming in his eyes.

He had just witnessed the whole exchange between Nick and Miley from afar, and he couldn't believe his eyes. He was hurt, no he was beyond hurt. How could she do this to him? After she promised she's stop!

'Well,' He thought as he stepped back, towards the door, 'Two can play that game.'

--HMHMHM—

**AN: Okay. I am so sorry that it took me so long to update! I have been very busy. With the Holidays just here I have been so busy with party's and all. But I managed to get this chapter done! Things aren't looking so great with Jake and Miley now are they? Lol.**

**Well, tell me what you guys think about this chapter. In you reviews. Which I will be waiting for. Happy holidays everyone. Merry Christmas. Happy Hanukah. Happy Kwanza. And Eid Mubarak!**


	5. How Could This Happen To Me?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana. But I do own my cozy purple socks! And the pretzels that are next to me. Yum!**

Chapter 5: How Could This Happen To Me

Jake hadn't spoken to her since the party. Jake hadn't answered any of her phone calls. He refused to look at her when they were at school, and would always busy himself with something else whenever he saw her approaching.

Miley had begun to worry. Lilly assured her that she hadn't spotted Jake at the party until after Hannah and Ashley greeted Orlando where he entered the room gave her a feeble wave and right walked out again. Miley wasn't so sure about that. Ever since the party she had a feeling in her gut that something horrible was going to happen soon, and no matter what she did she couldn't shake the feeling off. It was the same feeling she had when her mother died.

Miley forced herself not to think much of it, even though she knew that it wasn't something that should be ignored. Lilly constantly reminded her that she should focus on something more important at the moment; which obviously was Jake.

Why Jake was avoiding her, Miley did not know. But she had a feeling Oliver did. Ever since Jake and returned from Antarctica, he and Oliver had become close friends. Every time she and Lilly would call Oliver to invite him over to watch a movie or something, he would inform them that he couldn't make it since he and Jake had other plans. But it seems to Miley that ever since Jake had started ignoring her, Oliver had too.

It had been 5 whole days since the party she had only spoke to Oliver twice. Once to thank him when he picked up a pencil she had flung across the room, in hopes of getting Jake's attention. The second being when he had given her a permission slip the teacher had asked him to give to Miley. Few words were exchanged at both encounters, much to Miley's disappointment. But it seemed that Oliver's absence had gotten a much larger toll on Lilly than her. Though Miley had expected it, after all Lilly and Oliver had been best friends since pre-school. And according to Lilly the two rarely fought at all.

Oliver hadn't been returning their phone calls either, something Jake refused to do as well. Miley called him a million times the day after the party, leaving him message after message asking if he wanted to hang out or wanting to know if she had done something to upset him and apologized if she did.

Lilly had been unreasonably quiet as well. She hated what was happening with Miley and Jake. Siding with her best friend, knowing she hadn't done anything wrong, she couldn't help but feel that Jake seen something. Although she would have never admitted to Miley, she knew that Jake had witnessed the encounter with Hannah and Nick. She hadn't seen him there when it had happened but she assumed. It was the only reasonable reason that Jake would be avoiding Miley. He was obviously upset, he did warn her to stop and she had promised too; and the position Hannah and Nick were in would have everyone asking whether the two were dating. He must have told Oliver about it, and Oliver decide to side with Jake.

Oliver. She had been thinking of him a lot lately. Lilly was so used to having him around all the time that his absence was bothering her. She didn't get why he was avoiding her though. He might have been mad at Miley because she hurt Jake, but Lilly hadn't done anything wrong. He certainly couldn't be upset with her because she had decided to take Miley's side, she had a right to chose just like he did, and it didn't seem like Oliver would get mad over that. Then again, it didn't seem like Oliver to ignore her or ever go against his best friends, she reminded herself.

Even though Oliver's non-attendance was bothering her, she tried not to show it. Although she was positive that Miley knew how Lilly felt about him not being there. After admitting to Miley that she liked Oliver, Miley began noticing a lot more things about her. Like the sad look she would get whenever she would see other girls flirt with Oliver and how she would want immediately leave the room when Oliver would start flirting back.

Like how Lilly would assure Miley about Jake, Miley did the same for Lilly about Oliver. Lilly would continuously fret over the simplest things now; ranging from her appearance, to her breath scent, to her voice, to her talents. When the two often hung out in Miley's bedroom or sat on her front porch, she would constantly ask Miley whether Oliver had decided to meet up with the waitress from the café. Miley would reassure her that Oliver wouldn't waste his time on a girl like her, when he knew that Lilly was available.

Even though she knew it wasn't necessarily true, Lilly enjoyed hearing it. Every time Miley would utter the sentence Lilly could feel herself smile. Whenever Miley would squeeze her shoulder when Oliver was approaching by them, or when she would comment on how great Lilly looked everyday, a surge of confidence would run through her. The confidence would meld into courage when she would remain wherever she was when she saw Oliver instead of turning away or leaving.

The two best friends relied on each other to help one another through the tough times, like best friends normally would.

"Jake wouldn't even look at me during math when Ms. Norman placed us in the same group. When I sat down next to him, he got up and moved to the other side to sit down next to Marcus and Lucas. I seriously am starting to think he saw the whole incident with Hannah and Nick Lil," Miley sighed as she pushed her lunch tray away from herself and placed her head in her arms.

Lilly rubbed her back comfortingly, as she glared at Becca Weller her was seated at Jake and Oliver's table across the room. She was flirting openly with him, even though Oliver showed little interest in her. "Oh Miles, he couldn't have, he wasn't there. I didn't see him—"

"Just because you haven't seen him doesn't mean that he wasn't there. He must have, Lilly. Why else would Jake be upset with me, besides that I haven't done anything wrong!" Miley cried as she flung her arms in the air. No one was paying any attention to them, so Lilly didn't even bother telling Miley to settle down.

"I don't know." Lilly shrugged. "But, let's say he did see Hannah and Nick's, er, intimate exchange? What would you do?"

Miley sigh loudly, "I have no idea. What can I do? He won't listen to me, and he isn't answering my phone calls. Every time I go over to his house to see him his mother tells me he isn't there or he isn't in the mood for seeing anyone. He won't even _look_ at me Lilly!" Miley paused as she took a deep breath her eyes instantly filled with tears yet she continued softly. "What if…what if he wants to break-up with me Lilly?"

Lilly's eyes, that had been watching her jello jiggle on her tray, snapped up to meet Miley's watery blue ones. She grabbed Miley's shoulders before pulling her friend close to her. She rubbed her back as Miley cried. Lilly could feel her shirt getting wet, but she didn't mind. What on earth was Miley thinking? How could she say that?

"Miley, I'm telling you now, Jake is _not_ going to break up with you. The boy loves you, Miley; he's in love with you. Look at how much he went through just to be able to explain everything to you again. I highly doubt he'd throw it all away, not over something so simple anyways."

Miley shook her head, pulling out of Lilly's embrace. She looked up into her friend's eyes trying desperately for Lilly to understand, "But Lilly this isn't some stupid little argument. I _promised_ that I wouldn't flirt with him again, Lilly. I promised I wouldn't flirt and he saw me hugging him. When Nick kept asking what was wrong, his face was not even inches from mine. It was so close Lilly. Even I thought he was going to kiss me! If I thought it, surely Jake did too!"

"But Jake isn't an idiot!" She cried. "He knows how much you love him; he knows how much he means to you. He knows you wouldn't do something to hurt him intentionally."

Miley looked at her hands. "What if…What if he doesn't know how much I really love him?" She asked hesitantly, wringing her hands that were placed on her lap.

"Miley," Lilly grabbed Miley's arms forcing Miley to look up at Lilly. "Jake _obviously_ knows how much he means to you. He _knows_ that you love him more than anything because you took him back. If you didn't love him, if you didn't care Miley you wouldn't have forgiven him. You wouldn't have agreed too become his girlfriend again. You wouldn't have agreed to even stop Nick from flirting with you in the first place.

"But you did Miley. You took him back after he broke your heart twice. You forgave him after he hurt you over and over again. You agreed to get back together with him. You promised to ask Nick to stop flirting, and you're hurting because he isn't speaking to you. All of that shows how much you love him Miley. Everyone can see it; even the teacher's noticed it. Why do you think none of the girls try to flirt with Jake anymore; it's because they all know they don't stand a chance. They all understand that you both love each other. They all get that they don't stand a chance. Jake hasn't looked at another girl since you two have decide to go out again. He loves you Miley Stewart. You love him and he sure as hell knows it!"

Miley was speechless. Lilly had never been good at giving speeches, but that was by far one of the best pep-talks Miley has ever gotten. She didn't know Lilly had it in her, and she realized that Lilly was right. If Jake didn't know now that she loved him beyond what words could describe then he was an idiot. If everyone knew it, like Lilly said, then he would know too.

"Thanks Lilly." Miley gave her a small smile as she quickly hugged her friend and wiped excess tears that had leaked out of her eyes during Lilly's speech off her face. "I really needed to hear that."

"No problem, I really needed to say that." She grinned at Miley. Then, she stood up and dumped the remains of her lunch in the trash can next to her before grabbing Miley's hand. "Come on, we need to get you o the bathroom and fix up you make-up and hair. You don't look so well."

Miley nodded, she stood up and grabbed her bag as they both quickly walked towards the girl's bathroom.

--HMHMHM—

"What was that about?" Oliver asked Jake in a whisper as he nodded towards Miley and Lilly who were making their way to the bathroom. He glanced at Jake and saw him shrug. "Jake, dude, you did just see that right?"

He couldn't believe Jake would be so calm after seeing the whole exchange between Lilly and Miley. The two were seated away from their normal crowd of friends that lunch period, talking quietly. After seeing Miley start to cry twice during that conversation, he had expected to get at least some reaction out of Jake.

"Of course I just saw it." Jake answered as he glanced at the bathroom door just as a bunch of girls came out. He quickly scanned the herd and observed that Miley wasn't in it.

"And you aren't worried at all? Dude, how can you stay calm after you just saw you girlfriend burst into tears twice?!" He was beginning to get annoyed. He knew that Jake was upset with Miley, but he didn't understand why Jake was being so stony.

Jake glared at him. "Of course I'm worried! My girlfriend is sitting there crying over something and all I can do is sit here and watch her! What do you want me to do? Scream? Beat the crap out of who ever made her cry? I don't even know who did that to her."

"Well, for starters you can lose that tone with me. I was just saying." Oliver replied.

Jake's look softened. "I'm sorry, Oliver. I'm just so frustrated. I don't know what to do anymore! I am really mad at her for betraying me like that, and a part of me is telling me not to give in so fast. But another part of me wants to forget it happen and just forgive her. It wants me to through away my pain and comfort her, hold her, and just love her. But I can't."

"Why not," Oliver asked exasperated. "Just go over there and tell her why you're mad, she'll apologize, you'll accept it and you'll both live happily ever after!"

"It's not that simple Oliver, trust me. If it was, I would have had her back within 24 hours after the whole thing happened. But it isn't that easy." Jake answered turning his head back to the bathroom door.

"Why? Why isn't it that easy? Why won't you let Miley apologize?" Oliver questioned. He didn't understand. Jake obviously wanted Miley back, he wanted to forgive her so bad, so then why wouldn't he do it already?

"Because," Jake started slowly, as if he was talking to a five year old. "If I forgive her so easily she'll think it was okay that she did what she did. She'll assume it doesn't bother me that much, when it really does."

"Dude, if you forgive her now, I wouldn't call it 'giving in so easily'. You've been ignoring her for almost a week. She doesn't even know what she's done wrong. The least you could do is tell her why you're mad."

Jake just shook his head. Oliver didn't get it, the only way he could really show Miley how much it hurt to see her all over another guy is to give her a taste of her own medicine.

"You aren't seriously considering doing that plan thing you've got at the party tonight?" Oliver asked as though he could read his mind.

Jake shrugged. "Why shouldn't I? I hardly think its fair that she can be all over another guy, but I can't even look at another girl."

Oliver sighed as she ran his fingers through his hair. "All I'm saying is that you should at least get her side of the story. There is a chance that it wasn't what we thought it was. And if you don't feel like talking to Miley you could always ask Nick about it."

Jake shook his head, causing his hair to fall into his sea-green eyes. "Nick won't admit to anything. He knows how close Hannah and I are. He'll think I'm getting jealous and think they're something going on between me and Hannah."

"But isn't that what we want?" Oliver asked excitedly. He could see something coming from this. Jake gave him and odd look, so Oliver decided to continue. "If he gets the idea that you and Hannah are actually going out, he'll start to apologize—but only if something actually happened between the two of them that night."

Jake looked at Oliver, thinking about the idea. "No. It wasn't the first time she's done it. If I do what I have to do tonight, then she'll understand why I'm so upset."

"I don't know, man. I have a bad feeling about this." Oliver said as the bell went of, signalling that lunch was over and afternoon classes would soon begin.

Jake shrugged as they both stood up to throw away their garbage. "I know, but I _have_ to do this Oliver. I don't know why, but I just need too. Okay?"

Oliver nodded, he knew how Jake felt. He had the same feeling overcome him when he flirted with girl right in front of Lilly every time.

--HMHMHM—

"Girls, come on, we're leaving now." Robbie Ray called up the stairs. A few minutes later, feet came running down the stairs, both girls came into a halt once they entered the living room before calmly making their way to the door.

Robbie Ray laughed. Hannah and Lola looked up at him oddly. "Why are you laughing?" Hannah asked her dad she ran her fingers through her hair. "Oh no, do I have something on my face?" She quickly pulled out her compact and checked her image in the mirror.

Robbie Ray shook his head, still smirking at the two girls. "OMG! I have something my face don't I? Did my make-up smudge?" Lola cried grabbing the compact from her friends hand and looking into it.

"No, no, no. Neither of you have anything on your faces; in fact you both look beautiful." Robbie Ray smiled, as he picked up his wallet.

Both girls beamed up at him. "Thanks." They said in unison.

Hannah twirled. She had on a pair of dark skinny jeans and a pink T-shirt that had a guitar on it, with "ROCK STAR" written across the middle. She had a black long-sleeved shirt on under it and a jacket over it. Her make up was more natural looking. She had light pink eye-shadow and a light-pink tinted lip-gloss. A simple charm bracelet was placed on her wrist and a silver heart shaped necklace rested on her shirt.

Lola stroked a pose. She had on a black mini-skirt with black leggings under it. She had a tight purple striped shirt that showed-off her curves. Tonight she had decided to wear her purple wig with a few black streaks in it. She had on a long beaded necklace that was folded around her neck and a clutter of dangling bracelets in both her wrists. Her lipstick was dark and she put on on violet eye shadow.

"We'd better get going," Robbie Ray said glancing at his watch. The three quickly made their way to the limo that was waiting for them in their driveway. Jackson was working tonight, so he couldn't make it to the party.

They climbed into the car and took their seats, buckling up their seat belts. Before long they were on their way, slowly cruising along an intersection. Hannah sat their fidgeting, she as nervous. Jake was expected to show up, according to Ashley Tisdale. It was Vanessa Hudgens second CD release and Ashley was throwing a party for her success, since the album did reach number one. Hannah was talking to her last night and Ashley let it slip that Jake Ryan RSVP-ed that he was in fact coming.

Nick Jonas was also going to be there to, which didn't help Hannah's nerves either, only making it much worse. The Jonas's are under the same label as Vanessa and were also close with her, so they were expected to come. After the incident that happened at the last party she attended, Hannah was practically sweating.

Lilly seemed to notice her friends discomfort, she quickly glanced up at Robbie Ray who was reading on article in the newspaper before turning to Hannah and grabbing her hands for the third time that afternoon. She leaned close and whispered: "Don't worry. Nothing is going to happen."

Hannah shook her head. "Something is going to happen, Lilly. I can feel it."

"You're just nervous, Miles. Everything will be great tonight. Who knows maybe Jake will talk to you." Lilly said trying to calm the pop-star down.

Hannah glared at her. "He's mad at me remember? He hadn't spoken to me for the past 5 days, why would he want to talk to me tonight?"

"Because, he's mad at _Miley_ not Hannah," Lola smirked. Hannah rolled her eyes, but she couldn't help but smile. Lola sometimes had the most ridiculous way off seeing things.

"Just stop worrying. Nothing is going to happen." Lola whispered one last time as the limo lulled up to its destination.

--HMHMHM—

"Okay, everything is set." Jake told Oliver as the two were seated in the car. Jake had been invited to Vanessa Hudgens's CD release party an offered to take Oliver. He was disguised was Mike Standley III of course.

Mike rolled his eyes. "I cannot believe you're actually following through with this, Jake."

"I told you that I was ages ago. You knew I wasn't going to change my mind. This needs to be done. Besides, Noelle knows this won't mean anything. I asked for her help and she agreed." Jake said as he took a sip out of his water bottle.

"I told you, I don't think you should be doing this. This isn't going to resolve anything; it'll only make things worse." Oliver stated as he moved his wig around on his head.

"Things can't get any worse, dude." Jake informed him. Oliver sighed. He knew Jake wouldn't change his mind. So he let it go. But at the end of the night, he knew Jake would end up wishing he'd listened to him. He didn't know what going to happen, all he knew was that something would.

"We have arrived Mike and Jake," Jake's driver, Christopher, and elderly man with thin greying hair looked at them through the rear-view mirror. Jake nodded, and grasped the handle and opened the door. He turned around to address Christopher: "We'll call you when we're done, Chris. Don't worry; I don't think we'll be staying late. Thanks for the ride."

"Yea, thanks man." Mike smiled at Christopher before climbing out of the car and shutting the door behind him.

"You ready?" Jake asked as she straightened his jacket.

"Nope," Oliver shook his head, "But I don't think I'll ever be. Let's get this over with."

The two stepped onto the sidewalk, prepared for almost anything the night would bring.

--HMHMHM—

"Hannah! Lola! You guys made it!" Ashley yelled as she approached the two girls.

"Of course we came! We wouldn't miss this for the world." Hannah grinned as she hugged her friend.

"Yeah, speaking of it, where is V?" Lola quickly hugged Ashley, and was now craning her neck trying to spot Vanessa.

"You won't find her, she went of with Zac. He wanted to give her a present that he thought wasn't 'permissible' to be given in front of all these people. My guess is their making out in an empty room." Ashley laughed. 

Hannah and Lola laughed with her. "Knowing them both, they probably are," Lola giggled.

Ashley turned to face Lola. "Lola! I almost forgot, Josh Henderson was asking for you. He said he wanted to talk." Ashley squealed as she grabbed Lola's hands.

"He asked? OMG! What is going on between you two?" Hannah demanded. "You guys are always on the phone with each other! Tell us!"

"Nothing is going on," Lola answered. "Were just friends. I better go see him where did you say he was Ash?"

"Down by the DJ," Ashley pointed to the right, the far corner of the room near the dance floor. "Have fun!" She called after her as Lola made her way through the crowd. "But not _too_ much fun!"

"Just friends my big toe," Hannah mumbled.

Ashley laughed. "I better go find Jared before he figures out where I've hidden the cake." Ashley said suddenly. "I'll see you soon, Hannah." She quickly hugged her friend before setting off too find her boyfriend.

Hannah sighed. She was left all alone. Her eyes scanned the room, before they settled on her two friends Zac and Vanessa, who had just entered the room, both faces flushed with dishevelled hair and clothes. Hannah smiled to herself and began to make her way towards them when she noticed something terribly wrong on the dance floor.

--HMHMHM—

"Noelle! How are you?" Jake asked as he gave her a quick hug.

"Fine, just fine. Thanks. How about you guys?" She asked as she hugged Mike.

A "Good" and "Great" was heard from both boys. Noelle gave them both a puzzled look. "What's the matter?" She asked.

"Nothing," Jake said quickly glancing at Mike, telling him to keep his mouth shut, but Mike pretended like he didn't see Jake's look.

"He," he said nodding at Jake, "Refuses to listen to me."

"On what?" Noelle wondered.

"Nothing," Jake repeated glaring at Mike. Noelle waited for Mike to speak up, but when he didn't she decided to ask another question.

"Mike, I saw Hannah and Lola walk in, how come you aren't with them?" Noelle glanced at him.

Mike tensed up; he hadn't prepared himself for this. "Um, well, I was hanging out at Jake's house before this party, and since he was heading out here anyway, I told her I'd come with him."

"Oh, okay. You two have fun?" She enquired. "At Jake's house?" She pushed on when both boys gave her weird looks.

"Oh, yeah, we had fun." Jake said, flashing a smile.

"Yeah, great time doing…guy stuff," Mike agreed. He scanned the room, before noticing that Nick Jonas had just walked into the party. "Excuse me, will you guys?" He asked. "I need to go get a drink."

He didn't' bother waiting for an answer as he swept by them heading right for Nick who was looking around the room. "Hey." He said when he approached him.

Nick looked up, and smiled when he saw Mike. "Mike, dude, what's up?" Nick asked putting his hand out for Mike to shake.

Mike firmly grasped his hand. "Nothing much. You?" He inquired, hoping he'd make reference to what he was looking for.

"Just chilling, I was in the studio this whole morning working on the new album." Nick responded.

Mike nodded. He decided he didn't want to beat around the bush; he went straight to the point.

"So, dude, what's up with you and Hannah?" Mike threw in casually as he looked around the room.

He could feel Nick looking at him. "Hannah? What about her?"

"Oh, I don't know. I was wondering if something was up with you two, you guy's seemed pretty cozy at the premiere last time."

"Oh," Nick said remembering the night. He shrugged evenly. "Nothing, something was upsetting her, so I was comforting her."

"Yeah," Mike turned to look at Nick again. "Did she say what?"

"Yea, she was like to me 'Nick I can't see you anymore. We can hang out.' I was surprised, I mean, were really close friends. We've always been, and we're expected to go on tour this summer too. I never expected her to say that. When I asked why, she told me she couldn't because she was hurting someone who meant a lot to her when we hung out.

"She made to move away, but I pulled her into a hug. She sounded so sad and broken. I couldn't leave her like that; I couldn't let her walk away. She's like my younger sister. She started crying, saying she couldn't do this; she would hurt someone she loved. It was so weird. Anyways, we haven't talked since." Nick finished.

Mike stood there staring at Nick. Mouth hanging wide open. Head spinning. He couldn't believe it, he was right! Miley—er Hannah was innocent! She didn't do anything to Jake.

"Dude? Are you alright? Mike?" Nick was waving his hands in front of Mikes face trying to get his attention.

"Oh, what was that?" Mike asked as he snapped out of his trace and closed his mouth.

"I said, what's up with those two? They look like were at a club." Nick pointed towards the dance floor. Mike's eyes followed Nick's finger, they landed on Jake and Noelle who were grinding on the dance floor. His had his hands wrapped all around her and her hands were buried in his back pocket. The two definitely didn't look like they were 16, but like they were 21 at a club.

People on the dance floor stop to stare at them as they continued to dirty dance; but they seemed oblivious to everyone, if Mike hadn't been in on the plan he'd have thought that were going out. "Oh shit." Mike breathed as he caught notice of Hannah stopping dead in her tracks to watch the two on the dance floor.

"I got to go," he muttered to Nick as he ran to the dance floor.

--HMHMHM—

Hannah felt tears well up in her eyes. She couldn't believe this. She couldn't. This wasn't happening. It couldn't be. She slowly reached up to pinch herself, she flinch at the tight squeeze. No. This was really happened. She wanted to run, to leave, to cry, to scream. But her body froze. She couldn't move. Her feet were attached to the ground and her eyes glued to what was supposed to be her boyfriend, _grinding_ against Noelle Parker, a teen actress.

She squeezed her eyes shut, and she felt a few tears drop onto her cheeks and slide down her face. They burned her skin as they trickled down her chin. Her head was spinning and she was getting dizzy, yet she still couldn't move.

What was Jake doing out there? They way the two were looking at each other; Hannah was surprised they hadn't already ripped of each others clothes. Million's of thoughts were swimming in her mind. But she felt like drowning on just one: How could Jake do this too her? He knew that she was going to attend this party, everyone knew she was. She and Vanessa were super tight friends. He knew she was going to be here yet he still chose to bring the girl.

Just then another though jolted in her mind: Was that girl Jake's girlfriend? It certainly seemed like it, the way they were looking at each other. Was Jake cheating on her?

By the time Hannah opened her eyes again, tears were streaming down her face. She couldn't even see right, her vision being blurred by all the hot tears. She wanted to crawl under a rock and never come out. She knew that this would be all over the news by tomorrow morning, on magazines stands, in the news paper, on the radio and the television. She was going to be humiliated as Miley, since Jake was Miley's boyfriend. She wanted to find a big rock crawl under and never come out to face the real world ever again. But she couldn't move. Her feet glued to the spot on the floor. Her eyes training on Jake and the girl.

"Hannah! Hannah!"

She heard her name being called, but it sounded far away, she wanted to turn around and see who was calling her but she couldn't. She couldn't move.

"Hannah," the voice was right behind her now. "Hannah, your dad just called—Oh my god," it finished softly, as Lola appeared beside her hands covering her mouth.

Hannah quickly turned to Lola. "Lola, he did—Cheated—I can't—" Hannah tried to speak but she couldn't get a complete sentence out. The only thing that she could think of was the images of Jake and the girl dancing.

"Hannah, there's something you should know." Lola said softly. She didn't want to tell her friend now, not after what was going on in front of them, but she knew she had too. They needed to leave. "Hannah, Jackson was in an accident."

Hannah's eyes snapped back to Lola's face. This could not be happening. She comes to a party only to find her boyfriend practically having sex with a girl at her friend's party. Then she's told her brother was in an accident. Oh no. "What?" she managed to get out.

"Jackson was in an accident on his way home from work." Lola repeated softly. "He's at the hospital; we need to go see him." Local gently grabbed her friend's arms.

"No. No. NO!" Hannah screamed. "No this isn't happening."

She continued to scream as she struggled to get out of Lola's grasp.

"Hannah!" Another voice called. Suddenly, all eyes were on her. She looked up at Lola's face, to see her eyes pleading with her, as if silently asking her to stop making a fuss and leave. One thought finally registered in her mind: Jackson might be dead. Everything started spinning and her legs went weak. Her knees buckled. The last thing she saw Oliver and Nick running towards her before everything went black.

--HMHMHM—

**AN: Okay. Here it is chapter 5! This chapter is a big one and a lot of things happen. I'll try and update A.S.A.P. But please tell me what you think about it? Okay, in your REVIEWS! Thanks for reading!**

**-Caramel161**


	6. Hospital Blues

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Hannah Montana. I got a hole in my cozy purple socks when I was sliding around on the hard wood ****floor and my pretzels are all finished and there isn't any more at 7-11! I don't own anything anymore. Ugh!**

Chapter 6: Hospital Blues

Her head was spinning when she came back into consciousness. She could clearly hear voices around her, even though she was half-asleep. Her hair was matted across her forehead, and she was covered in cold sweat. Her head was killing her, and she felt exhausted. As she lied there, where ever she was, eyes still shut; she continued to hear voices around her, but no movement. She assumed that who ever was in the room with her was either seated or standing still.

She didn't want to open her eyes. She didn't want to face reality. Miley Stewart was a strong girl, she lost her mother at a young age, and still managed to grow up to become a beautiful young women. Many people thought that Miley was amazing. Lilly always admired Miley's courage and bravery, her ability to go against what everyone else was doing just to do the right thing. Her ability to not be scared, to stand alone, on the other side, her capability to be strong no matter the situation; but right now, Miley felt anything but strong.

She felt weak, not only physically but emotionally as well. With her eyes shut tight, the images of Jake and Noelle on the danced floor was playing over and over again in her mind. She squeezed her eyes shut tighter and clenched her fists, trying to remove the pictures from her mind but she couldn't. No matter how hard she tried. She felt ashamed too. Ashamed that she believed Jake when he told her he really loved her, that he couldn't dream of hurting her again. She felt ashamed that she let him take advantage of her.

But she had let him, she believed him when he told he that whenever she hurt he hurt. She fell right back into his trap, just like he had expected her too. She hated that she let him do that to her, that she let him play with her like a puppet. But, Miley knew that if Jake told her he loved her right now, if he wrapped his arms around her one more time, asking her to forgive him; she knew she'd give in again. She wasn't strong at all, no matter what Lilly thought.

Miley didn't know what but there was something about Jake that would continue to draw her back to him. He was after all, perfect in almost everyway. He was the boy that every young girl dreamed of; their prince charming. With his shaggy golden hair, the way it fell neatly into his sea-green pools. The way he would always flash her that brilliant smile that made her knees turn to jelly. The way he would wrap his strong arms around her, pull her against him and whisper sweet nothings into her ear; the way that even the smallest of his kisses would set her body on fire. The way she got butterflies when ever he was around her, how her heart fluttered every time he touched her. She didn't know what it was, but she just couldn't let him go.

Just like how she couldn't let those images of Jake and Noelle on the dance floor go. The way Jake was looking at her and holding her, the way his arms were wrapped around her scrawny waist rather than hers. She could feel the tears slipping out of her closed lids, but fortunately, the people around her didn't notice. She didn't want to see anyone right now. All she wanted to do was curl up into a ball under her covers and never come out again. Not see anyone's face. But she knew she couldn't, she knew it. She wasn't just Miley but she was also Hannah Montana. Would people get suspicious is Hannah and Miley vanished from the face of the earth at the same time? She thought it over and finally decided that yes, people would notice. Her friends at school would simply put two and two together. But, it wouldn't matter if they all found out? It wasn't like she was going to show her face to the public ever again.

She felt a small sigh escape from her lips. After it had left her mouth, she remained still, expecting the people in the room to ask if she was awake, but neither of them did, instead they maintained the conversation they were having in hushed whispers. Miley knew that no matter how much she wanted to run from her problem, her family and her friends would not let her. They'd tell her to be strong, to not let Jake know he'd caused her to fall. But no matter what they said, no matter how much convincing, Miley knew she wouldn't be able to survive knowing Jake was off screwing another girl, right after he broke her heart.

Miley unclenched her fist, and held her breath, as the voices around her were raised. She quickly identified them as Lilly, Oliver, Nick, her father and Joe Jonas. Where ever she was Jackson wasn't there. Then it came flooding back to her, the reason she fell wasn't because of what she saw, even though it may have been caused a small portion of her exhaustion, she remember what Lilly had told her before she fell.

Suddenly her eyes snapped open. She immediately regretted doing so; the room was bright with light. She squinted as she raised her hand to brush her hair off her face. She concluded that she still in her wig since the two Jonas boys were in the room. She moaned slightly as she moved her body, it was stiff from lying on the firm bed. As the sound left her, her friend's finally realized that she had woken.

"Mi—Hannah! You're awake!" Lola cried, rushing forward to grab her friend's hand. "How are you feeling?"

"Hannah, sweetheart, are you alright?" Her dad stood at her other side, her hand in his as well. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Hannah croaked. Her voice seemed hoarse and her throat was dry. "I need water."

"Yes, of course. Ol—Mike grab her some water from that pitcher over there, would you?" Lola said as she pointed to the table near Oliver. He nodded, turned around and filled the cup with water. He slowly moved forward and handed Hannah the cup, giving her an uncertain smile, "Here you are." He said softly, looking at her blankets rather than her face.

"Thanks." She whispered as she gratefully took the water. She sighed in relief at the cold water rolled down her throat. She drained the cup in two gulps, before handing it to her dad, who placed it back on the table. "That was much better."

They all gave a nervous laugh, even though Hannah wasn't trying to be funny. She assumed they were trying to lighten the tense air the vacated the room.

"Where am I?" Hannah finally asked. Everyone around her exchanged worried glances. She knew they were afraid to tell her something.

"Hannah, honey, do you remember anything at all from last night?" Lola asked gently. Hannah felt her breath hitch in her throat. Last night? How long had she been out? She gradually nodded; troubled by the look everyone was giving her.

"Yes, I do. We were at the party. I was out on the dance floor, when Li—Lola rushed up to me telling me that Jackson—" She abruptly sat up, ripped the blanket off herm flung her legs over the side of the bed and moved to stand up.

"Hannah! Where do you think you're going?" Her father demanded as he lightly grabbed her shoulders.

Hannah rolled her shoulders back, causing his calloused hands to slip off her. She turned her head to glare at him. "Jackson was just in an accident. And you think I'm going to sit around here? I need to see him." She cried as she moved to stand up again.

Nick, for the first time since she awoken, stepped forward and softly pushed her backwards. Hannah fell back into the bed. Nick moved forward again and picked up the blanket and placed it above her, before he finally spoke; "He's fine, just a few stitches and a broken arm; nothing serious. He'll be in a cast for a few weeks, and the stitches will be out soon." He said quietly. The whole time since he made his presence known he hadn't taken his eyes off her. They stayed attached to hers, and no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't bring herself to look away. He knew something, and he was hurt by her. She could tell.

"Really?" She asked feebly. "He's really fine?"

Joe nodded, "Yeah. Lucky guy, the truck that hit him just missed his ribs. If the car hadn't swerved, he would have had surgery done. Thank god though, he's fine Hannah. No need to worry. How are _you_ feeling? You had us scared."

"Sorry," Hannah said, overcome by an unexpected embarrassment. Her face flushed and she started to but her lower lip. "I didn't mean it. I don't know what happened really. One minute I'm standing there with Lola holding my arms, I saw Nick and Mike running towards me, and everything just went black."

"You fainted," Lola supplied from where she was perched on the edge of the bed, hands on her lap. "I was trying to get you…Out of there, I grabbed your hands, but you started screaming and struggling. Then Mike called your name and he and Nick were coming towards us, and you just fell. Fainted right there on the spot. Luckily, Nick ran forward and caught you."

Hannah glanced up at Nick, who quickly looked away, his eyes suddenly taking interested on the tiles patterns. She watched him for a few seconds longer, but turned back to Lola when she realized he wasn't going to look back.

"I don't know how I fainted, though. I'm sorry for scaring you guys," Hannah replied honestly. "I was scared. Everything happened so fast. I just couldn't' move, it was—It was like everything froze. Then I got really dizzy and everything started spinning, my knees went kind of weak and I fell. What happened after that?"

"Mike called for an ambulance," Lola continued. "Nick was still holding you. After you fainted you went all cold and you started sweating. We though something was wrong. Kevin, who went home to tell bring his parents, checked your heartbeat and it was weak. After Mike called, we waited for the ambulance. We had to leave to another room since everyone was trying to see what was going on.

"Nick moved you the couch. Once he let go, you starting thrashing around. Screaming and crying. You were saying you didn't want someone to leave. You kept screaming 'Don't leave me. You promised.' Then you started apologizing like crazy. You were bawling. We tried to get you to calm down but nothing worked. Then, Nick had to pick you up again, and you stopped after a while. The ambulance arrived and they brought you here." She finished.

Hannah was staring at her in disbelief. She couldn't remember screaming and crying at all. She didn't seem to remember having any nightmare while she was asleep. Lilly glanced at her and their eyes locked. Miley knew that Lilly was thinking the same thing she was. She was obviously dreaming about Jake, why else would she apologizing and asking him not to leave. She also knew that Lilly knew she didn't want anyone to bring up Jake. Hannah looked away after a while.

"Okay." She yawned and stretched. She was suddenly overcome by a sudden fatigue.

"Are you tired, darling?" Robbie Ray asked as he jumped up. "We'll leave you alone; you need to catch up on your sleep."

Hannah laughed. "I was out cold the whole night, for almost 14 hours. How much more sleep do you want me to get?" She joked.

He smiled. "You can't get better if you don't rest, sweetheart. Come on boys…and Lola. We'll leave Hannah for some peace and quiet."

The boys nodded and shuffled towards the door. But Lola remained in her spot on the bed. She looked at Hannah and Hannah nodded. "Daddy, Lola and I are going to talk for a little bit. I promise I'll try to get some sleep when were done." Hannah said, looking up her dad with pleading eyes.

"Hannah, you need your rest. You and Lola can talk later." Robbie Ray stated, stopping to look at his daughter.

Hannah sighed. "Daddy, I need to talk to her now. It's important. Besides, we all know there won't be any time later. Please Daddy?" She pouted.

"Fine." Robbie ray gave in. "You girl's can talk, but you'll get sleep right after you're done, you hear, darling?" Robbie Ray warned as he walked to the door.

"Yeah. Thanks Daddy. Love you." Hannah blew him a kiss as he opened the door.

"Love you too," He said as he shut the door behind him.

Hannah turned to Lola. "Do they know?" She asked hurriedly.

Lola knew right away he was referring to the Jonas brothers. "No. We had them leave the room when they were cleaning you up. I stayed behind to make sure your wig never slipped of. When they were coming back in I double checked to make sure that it was secure. Although, I have a feeling that Nick might have a glitch. He seemed to be giving me and you suspicious looks the whole time."

Hannah nodded. Taking in everything Lola had just said. "Okay." She said, she then paused, hesitant about asking the next question. "Lola, did Jake come at all—while I was here?"

Lola quickly looked at her, reading her expression. "Yes. He did come. Twice actually. Once, he came into the room at the party that we moved you too, but I kicked him out. I almost threw something at him, he just wouldn't listen. The boy is much too stubborn for his own good. Then, he came to the hospital, once he came into the room, Joe and Kevin told him to leave. They, apparently, noticed he did something that caused a bit of this. He told them to back off but they wouldn't. Eventually he left, after they threatened to call Robbie Ray and security.

"He kept trying to get a look at you, but I wouldn't let him. Miley, he looked horrible. I went outside to talk to him, with Oliver, and he looked terrible, and he felt even worse. He…He cried, Miles. Right out, he just started sobbing. Not caring if paparazzi were surrounding him, he was blaming himself. He thought he's the reason you're hurt. I know he played a part in it, but it wasn't entirely his fault, I tried to tell him that. But, he's too stubborn. Miles, it was horrible. I haven't ever seen Jake Ryan like that."

Hannah sat there; still, she was pretty shaken up. She couldn't believe Jake cried openly. He was never one to show people his true emotions. Miley always felt fortune that he told her how he was feeling, that he could trust her. Jake didn't like to seem weak, and he thought showing everyone how he felt all the time would make him seem as though he was. The only true emotion he ever shared with the world was his love for Miley.

"What did he say?" She asked her voice raspy. Lola looked at her, worry etched across her pretty face. She wore a look as to say 'Are you sure you want me too?'

Hannah nodded, so she started again: "He said he was sorry. He wouldn't even look at us—me and Oliver—the whole time he had his face in his hands. He was sitting there, crying, and apologizing to us. It was scary, Miley. I was scared to let him go, we had his older sister some pick him up. I thought he'd hurt himself is he left alone. He thought you were dead. He thought he killed you. He kept telling us how he should have listened to Oliver, that he was a horrible person. That he'd broken his promise, that he'd hurt you and for that he didn't deserve to live.

"He kept saying he didn't really ever deserve you that you were much too good for him, and he thought that you would find someone better for you and leave him. Now he thinks you're going to leave him for sure. But he seems to agree with that, that someone else would bring you more happiness. He doesn't get how much you love him, how broken you are without him—Wait. Miles, you aren't going to break up with him are you?"

Hannah looked up at Lilly. She shrugged. "I honestly don't know what to do, Lils. He seriously hurt me, after he promised not to. He hurt me bad. But I can't break up at him, no matter how mad I am at him or what he did. Once I see his face, I'll forget everything. Once he holds me, I know I'll give in. It doesn't matter, once he says my name, I'll be forgiving him. I can't live without him; I know that, I can't. No matter how hard I try, I'll always need him."

"But remember, you broke a promise too, Miles. You promised the 'thing' with Hannah and Nick would stop. I know that you were telling Nick to stop, but things ended not how it wasn't planned too." Lola replied. "But, it's good to hear you're not going to let him go."

"I just can't though. Even if I tried, no matter how hard I try, I won't be able to do it. Just the thought of having to go through life without his hugs and kisses, without his love, with out his arms around me, without him there at all is unbearable." Hannah stated simply, shuddering at the idea of him not being there.

Lilly nodded. "I guess I understand. Sometimes, I think of my how my life would be without Oliver. Even though we aren't going out, I still like him a lot. And he is my best friend too; life without him would seem just plain miserable."

"Exactly," Hannah agreed. "It feels as though there is no point of living without him, right?"

Lilly smiled. "I don't think my feelings are _that_ strong for Oliver."

Hannah laughed. "Well, it'll only be a matter of time. Trust me."

Lilly giggles too. "I'm sure," She said sarcastically, even though he eyes were twinkling and she was smiling brightly.

"Speaking of which, how come Oliver came? He made it very clear this week he wanted nothing to do with me?" Hannah asked. She did want to ruin the playful mood in the room, but she just had to ask. She needed to know.

"He—He explained everything. He was upset with you; you admitted to us that you promised Jake you'd stop then the whole Nick fiasco came up and he was upset that you hurt his friend—" Lilly said, but Miley interrupted her.

"—I hurt his _friend_? So, what am I a piece of meat?" Hannah exclaimed angrily. "I can not believe that boy—"

"No, Miley, it's not like that. He was upset, you made a promise not to do it anymore, and even though you weren't, he didn't know that, and it seemed like you were." Lily said quickly trying to calm Miley's temper.

"He didn't even come and ask if that was what really happened. He of all people should know about situations where things don't always look like they do. Seriously, and he couldn't even _suggest_ to Jake that I might not have done something wrong?" Hannah huffed as she crossed her arms around her chest.

"He's sorry, though. He did tell Jake not to follow through on the plan, but Jake ignored him. He tried to help you, Miles. You should forgive him." Lilly said compassionately.

Hannah nodded. "I guess." She sighed. "But he's going to have to apologize to me first."

Lola laughed. "I knew you'd say that. How about after? We promised your dad we wouldn't take that long. I'll leave now. You need your sleep Miles." She said firmly as Miley began to protest.

"Fine, fine. Be a party-pooper," Miley grumbled as she squirmed in her bed.

"I'll see you when you wake up." Lola bent down and gave Hannah a long hug. "Don't worry," she whispered in her ear. "Everything will work out."

"I know." Miley whispered back as she squeezed Lilly back. Lilly pulled away, and straightened up. "I'll see you soon? Okay?" Lilly said as she walked towards the door.

"Yeah," Miley said quietly. Lilly was half way across the room, when Miley spoke up again. "Lilly, I—I want to say thanks before you go. For everything you've done for me, you've truly been the bestest friend any girl could ever ask for. I love you."

Lilly turned around and smiled at Miley. "I'm being the friend you are to me. I love you too Miles," Lilly grinned. "Now get some sleep."

"Okay," Miley laughed as she slipped under the covers and laid her head on the pillow checking to make sure the wig was in place.

Just then the door swung open. There stood a dishevelled Jake Ryan. His face flushed, hair sticking up, dark bags under his eyes. He looked like a zombie—no pun intended. Both Mile and Lilly jumped at the sight of him. Miley tensed up and Lilly stood still, shock evident on her face.

Jake looked right past Lilly as if she wasn't even there. He looked right at Miley. "We need to talk." He stated softly. "I'm so sorry, Miles." His voice cracked.

"We do," Miley nodded in agreement. "We need to talk about a lot of things."

--HMHMHM—

**AN: I am sorry this chapter isn't that long. It's really a filler, I guess. In the next chapter, Jake and Miley sit and talk about things. Also, Nick and the rest of the Jonas's will be there. It will take place at the hospital, I think, or at ****least most of it will. I updated quickly. Thank you everyone who reviewed the last chapter and do forget to do the same for this one! **

**-Caramel161**


	7. You Should Know

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I still don't own Hannah Montana. And, unfortunately, I can't even watch new Hannah Montana episodes because of the Writer's Strike. Darn.**

**K****ennaweasley**: **Your question isn't stupid at all. I made a mistake in the second chapter, by referring to Oliver's alias as Standley, rather than Mike. In disguise his name is Mike Standley III. I accidentally write Standley instead of Mike. Sorry for the mistake! Thanks for reviewing:D**

Chapter 7: You Should Know This

Lilly wasn't lying when she said Jake didn't look like the Jake they all knew. Miley hasn't ever seen him like this at all. His hair stuck up in all directions, and it gleamed in the bright room. It was greasy. Miley shuddered, she remembered the last time her and Jake went on a walk, he told her he hated when his hair was greasy. That it made him feel dirty, for that he washed his hair twice a day. He obviously hadn't washed it last night, but what surprised Miley was that he didn't seem to notice. As he stood in the doorway watching her, he didn't seem to take notice of his greasy hair.

He had dark circles under his eyes, and his face was red, he was breathing hard, as if he'd just run a marathon. His normally twinkling green eyes were blood-shot crimson; it looked like he'd been just crying. He wore the same clothes he had on last night, all wrinkled. His button down shirt had the first few button opened, where you could see the white shirt under it. He certainly did not look like the Zombie Slayer Jake Ryan, who had his face plastered all over the celebrity magazines. But to Miley he looked beautiful.

As he stood there in the light watching her intently, not taking his eyes off hers, Miley felt her heart stop. He was watching her the same way Nick was before, but Nick didn't have this effect on her. No one did, besides Jake of course. No other person ever made Miley's heart stop; she's never shivered with excitement when a boy touched her before. Then again, she's never felt this way with another boy before. She's never been in love with anyone else.

Jake couldn't move he couldn't believe it; as Hannah laid there on the, bed the light's filling her face; Jake decided that he would never meet anyone who was more beautiful than the women before him. She looked great, like always. Even with her wig on, Jake could feel this breathing quicken, along with his pulse, the same way it always did whenever he saw Miley. He was looking into her ocean blue eyes, that weren't gleaming like they usually did when she saw him. He did, however, see her face glow a bit when he opened the door to reveal himself. That must have been a good sign right?

He couldn't take his eyes off her, as he stood there in the door way, awkwardly; he couldn't bring himself to look anywhere but her face. He needed too see her, be close with her, and hold her; to make sure she was okay. But he knew she probably wouldn't let him touch her. Not after what he'd done to her, but he didn't blame her either. What he did last night was horrible. He didn't know why he didn't listen to Oliver in the first place; wait, yes he did. He was stupid. He thought his pride meant more to him than Miley did, but it didn't. Nothing could compare to what Miley meant to him, she meant too much.

He didn't get any sleep that night either, when Lilly and Oliver had his older sister come pick him up and take him home, his mother sent him straight to bed after a cup of hot tea. She told him to change, take a shower and get into bed. But he couldn't. He couldn't bring himself to sit in a warm shower and try to forget about what'd he'd done tonight, not when Miley laid in a hospital possibly dead for all he knew. When ever he closed his eyes, the look on her face would come into his mind. Her eyes had widened when she saw him and Noelle on the dance floor. She had tears in her eyes, tears he caused. Tears he promised himself he wouldn't bring anymore. She was hurt, he knew it, but he didn't stop. Why; he had no idea. But when she started screaming and thrashing around in Lola's arms he started to get worried. Tears that were in her eyes were streaming down her face, he saw Oliver and Nick running towards her then she fainted.

--HMHMHM—

Everyone froze the minute she fell. A few girls screamed, while others crowded around to see what had happened. Jake pushed through the crowd to see her, but everyone kept shoving him back. By the time he actually made it to the front, he saw Nick Jonas holding her. His arms wrapped around her lifeless body, her head lying on his chest. His older brother Kevin was leaning down, head placed over her heart. He had a worried look one his face after while; he straightened up and turned to Lola and his brothers, he whispering something to them. Lola's eyes widen and her eyes welled up with tears as she gasped. They stood there, exchanging a few words; Joe stood up and nodded towards the door. They all nodded in agreement, and Jake watched as they all walked out.

He couldn't believe what he'd witnessed just then. After they walked out the door, Ashley and Vanessa went running after them, but Jake couldn't move. He just stood there watching the spot where Hannah just fell. The room was quiet for a moment longer before everyone broke out into hushed whispers. A few already whipped out their phones, ready to share the news that the world's favourite pop princess just went out cold. That was when he snapped back into reality.

He turned around to address everyone in the room, the majority who were on their phones. He cupped his hands around his mouth and cleared his throat. "Please put away your phones," he told them. Even though his voice wasn't that loud, everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to him. "I'm going to have to ask all of you to not mention this to anyone. Please, Hannah's been having a rough time lately, with her charity concerts and new album coming out. She's been under a lot of stress. The last thing she would need is the press to know about this."

Most of the people in the room nodded in agreement, obviously knowing how she must have felt, they stowed their phones back in their pockets and purses. But, a few didn't seem to agree with Jake. "Why should I?" one person call out. Jake felt his blood boil when he heard that, he wanted to punch whoever just said that. Apparently, Zac Efron must have notice his sudden anger because he took over. He walked up next to Jake.

"Jake's right, things have been tough for Hannah lately. She doesn't need the world to know about all this. For those of you who disagree, the next time something like that happens to you, just remember that I'll be the first to text the news to _everyone_ one my list. That includes Andrea and Nicky, and when they find out…" He trailed off, not even bothering to complete his sentence, he didn't need too. Everyone knows what would happen if Andrea Hempstock and Nicky Thumble found out. Everyone celebrity magazine, TV station and radio show would know within an hour of the incident.

That seemed to change their minds, as the last bit shoved their phones away, grumbling as they did so. Jake turned to Zac after that, "Thanks man." He muttered.

Just then, he felt Noelle's arms around her. "Oh Jakey, I'm so sorry. Poor Hannah. You think she'll take a few weeks off. She has 3 concerts lined up for this week." She cried.

Zac just gave her a weird look, wondering where she'd just come from, before turning his attention back to Jake. He mutely nodded to the door, as if silently ordering him to go after them. Jake nodded, gave Zac a small smile, before throwing Noelle arms off him and running out the door.

Just as he'd expected Lilly refused to let him in. He found them in a room just next to the big one the party was happening in. Probably meant for the couples that would usually slip out of the party to have some alone time. Jake found it right away, hearing the commotion that was taking place inside it once he stepped outside the door.

He pleaded with Lilly to let him in. But, Lilly knowing that he had caused her fall didn't let him. He could hear Miley's screams as he struggled to get past Lilly. She was thrashing around on the couch she was placed on. He watched numbly as Joe Jonas instructed his younger brother Nick to pick her up. Nick did as he was told, lifting her into his arms again. She continued to thrash around for a few minutes longer, before stopping and falling silent again. He didn't know that Lilly was ever this strong, trying to break past her so he could see his girlfriend, but Lilly refused to let him in.

He wanted to throttle Nick Jonas for having his arms around his girl. Lilly finally managed to throw him out of the room, slamming the door in his face. He stood up and knocked on the door. But no one would open it, not even Oliver. After a while he left the door and walked out to the front, seating down on the couches that were placed there. After a several minutes, the ambulance showed up, pulling out a stretcher with them as they ran into the building. Jake pointed to the room that Miley was in as they rushed into it. They reappeared a few minutes later, Lilly, Oliver and the Jonas boys running after them. Hannah was rolled out on the stretcher, loaded onto the ambulance and taken away; everyone else except Lilly following them in Kevin Jonas's Range Rover.

He jumped into his car, driving to the hospital after them. It had taken him a while to find out which room she was in, because the lady in the front refused to allow him in. After much convincing, a doctor who was walking by, notified Jake and told the receptionist that he and Hannah were in fact friends. Reluctantly, the nurse gave him the room number. Jake hastily thanked the doctor, and then ran up four flights of stairs, running down along hall before coming across Hannah's ward. He quickly found the room, and opened the door. The minute he stepped in everyone's eyes were on him, the two older Jonas boys stepped forward and asked him to leave.

Jake refused too, he was kicked out of the other room, and there was no way he was leaving this one with out a fight. Joe and Kevin must have realized that, because after much struggling, mostly at their expense, since Zombie Slaying had made Jake fairly strong. He managed to break free several times before they finally threatened to call security and Robbie Ray in if he didn't leave. Glaring and defeated, Jake turning and stomped out of the room. He took a seat on those plastic chairs that were in front of the door. He'd gotten a few glances of Hannah, sleeping on the bed, surrounded by Lola and Nick as a nurse cleaned her up.

He didn't know how long he had been out there before Lilly and Oliver appeared in front of him, still in disguise. His eyes snapped up to see them once Oliver cleared his throat. He glared hard at them, he didn't know why there were out there. He wasn't going to leave the hospital if that's what they were about to ask. He wasn't going to leave until he explained to everything Miley. No one would make him.

"I'm not leaving, you know." He said simply, still glaring. "You can kick me out of the room, but I have every right to sit here. So don't even bother."

"We don't want to kick you out," Lola said softly. Jake glared at her when she spoke up. "Jake, you have to understand, I know you want to see her. But you can't."

"Why the hell not," Jake bellowed. "Why not? I want to see her. I _need_ to see her. Li—Lola, you seen her, I did it. I'm the reason she's in here. After I promised not to hurt her again, I did. I broke her heart, and she might be dead; all because of me!"

He was no longer yelling. Instead his voice dropped to a whisper, tears that were sitting in his eyes rolling freely down his face. "I-I lied to her. I told her I wouldn't make her cry anymore, that I changed. But I didn't. I'm still the stupid old Jake I was a year ago, the one that cares more about him than others. Do you want to know why I did all that, Lola?" Jake asked, looking up at Lilly. Lilly nodded, quietly. More tears leaked out of his eyes and were streaming down his face; Jake didn't even notice them.

"Because, I didn't want to lose my pride; she hurt me, after promising to end whatever it was with Hannah Nick. I walk to the Hairspray after party, the one for the premier, and all I see is my girlfriend wrapped up in Nick Jonas's arms. She was talking to him, looking into his eyes, and her face _centimetres_ from his. I'm surprised she didn't kiss him. They stare into each other eyes for a while, just like Miley does with me, and then out of no where I see them hugging. She doesn't even bother to pull away; she just stands there wrapped up in his arms." Jake continued, tears still progressing down his face. "She promised to stop, but she didn't. She lied." His voice cracked.

Lily gasped, and places her hand over her mouth, shaking her head frantically. "No, no, no Jake. You've got it all wrong! _Nick_ hugged her. She tried telling him she couldn't see him anymore, I swear. She told him she hurting someone that meant a lot to her when he was around her, but Nick wouldn't let her get away. They're _friends_ Jake. That's all they ever been. Even after you and Miley broke up and you decided to be friends. They went on tour together and everything, but all that time they stayed friend. They're more like brother and sister."

Jake looked up at her, eyes filled with hope. "Really?"

Lola nodded again. She bent down so she was at eye level with him. "Honestly. Nick knows she doesn't like him that way; he got over it after a while. Yes, he liked her, but that was ages ago. She _loves_ you Jake. You mean the world to her. You're the one she can't live without. She'd do anything for you Jake. She loves you."

Jake turned away from then, ashamed. He had hurt Miley for nothing. She loved him all along, but he was to blind see it. Blinded by jealousy, he looked down at his shoes when he spoke. "I'm sorry Oliver, Lilly. I'm sorry for everything. For hurting Miley, and ruining everything, I can't believe I did that. I've killed her, I deserve to live. You know that, I hurt the one person I need more than anything. I am the cruellest person there is." he exclaimed as he buried his face in his hands.

Lilly reached out and gently grabbed his hands squeezing them, signalling Jake to look at her. "She's not dead Jake. She just fainted. She'll be fine. Besides, you're not the whole reason she fainted. Jackson was in an accident tonight. That was also another reason why she fainted. She knows you love her Jake. I know it, we all do.

"You go home and get some rest. I'll call you sister to pick you up. You're obviously in no state to drive. She loves you Jake, she'll never stop. Don't ever forget that." Lilly whispered, letting his hands go as she leaned in and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. She took a few steps back and pulled her phone out of her pocket, before punching a few numbers in.

"Dude, I've explained it all to Lilly. We're good now." Oliver informed him as he watched Jake who was staring at the wall.

Jake nodded. "That's great. You two deserve each other. Oliver, just tell her how you feel, before she finds someone else. I'm sorry for pulling you into this; I don't know what I was thinking. I should have listened to you." Jake whispered ashamed all over again.

"It's okay," Oliver said as Lilly came back up to them. "You sister's coming Jake. I'm going to see Miley again. Get some rest Jake. Everything will be better soon." She gave him one last smile before slipping back into the room.

Jake stood up, wiping the dried up tears of his face. "Dude, I'll go wait for my sister downstairs. Make sure she gets better, Oliver. Tell her I didn't mean to hurt her."

Oliver shook his head, "You'll tell her. You should, she needs to hear it from you. I'll call you the minuet she wakes up. Make sure you get some sleep." Oliver squeezed Jake's shoulder. "I'll see you soon."

Jake nodded, as he watched Oliver step back into the room. He turned around and dazedly walked downstairs back to the door.

--HMHMHM—

Oliver had called him. The minute he stepped out of the room, he called Jake. Jake wasted no time getting there. He had left his car at the hospital, so he took a cab. He came running up the stairs, not caring if the Joneses boy's went after him, he ran past them and into the room.

He now stood there, still staring at Miley. He notice Lilly standing there uneasily, he looked at her as she looked up her. They communicated with their eyes. Jake wordlessly asked her to leave. She nodded by a fraction, asking him to not hurt her in return. Jake nodded back. Lilly glanced back at Miley, who was still watching Jake. She gave her a small smile, before turning back to the door and walking out, closing it softly behind her.

Jake stood there for a minute longer before taking a hesitant step forward. Miley didn't make any protests so he took another step forward again. Suddenly, he turned back to the door. He was in front of it with only two strides, Miley's gut wrenched as she thought he was going to leave, but instead he locked the door from the inside, making sure no one could walk in on them.

He then turned back to her again, walking forward slowly. When he finally reached her he gradually pulled the chair out so he could sit in front of her. As he took his time to reach her, she had sat up and was now watching him.

Jake took a deep breath, cleared his throat again before speaking, "Miles, I am so, so sorry." He croaked. "I- I was being an idiot. I was being stupid; I was being that naive Jake Ryan that broke your heart two years ago. I promised I wouldn't hurt you again but I did." Miley moved forward to protest, but Jake raised his hand to silence her. "I need to say this, Miles." She nodded and he continued.

"After you promised that you'd talk to Nick about it, I was relieved. The only reason I ever wanted you to talk to him was because I was scared I was going to lose you to him. I was scared that you'd realize he could give you more that I can. Love you better than I can, make you happier. I couldn't lose you, Miley. I can't live without you. I need you. The night at the Hairspray party, I saw the whole exchange with Nick. I couldn't believe my eyes. I thought that you'd really end it, but then I lost it when he hugged you and you didn't move. I thought you were going to go for him, leaving me behind, because he would give you more.

"I didn't bother trying to get the real story. I didn't want to hear it. I didn't want to hear how you're over me and into Nick. That was why I was ignoring you, I was upset, and I couldn't talk to you, because I can't control my temper. I would have said something that I'd regret, so I avoided you. I called up Noelle the night before the party last night, I thought if I showed you how it felt then you'd realize how much you hurt me. Oliver tried to stop me, but I was too stupid to listen. I wanted to get revenge. But, when I saw your face last night, I knew I blew it. You looked so hurt, Miley. My heart literally broke.

"I wanted to run; I didn't want to see your face because it was killing me. Then, Lilly came up to you, and you fainted. I saw Nick pick you up after you fell. His arms wrapped around you, your head on his chest. I guess that's when it hit me, when I truly realized how big of a mistake I made.

"I recognized that the reason I got so upset with Hannah and Nick being friends was because I was jealous. I let jealousy take over. I did what I did with Noelle last night because I didn't want to lose my pride, but instead I ended up losing you. I am so sorry Miley; I know you don't want to see me again. But I have to tell you that I love you, more than anything. I love you enough to let you go, I want you to be happy, and if Nick and give you that then you deserve him."

By the time Jake had finished talking, tears were coming down his face. Miley had tears in her eyes too. She watched Jake wordlessly as he told her everything. She wanted to wrap her arms around him, and tell him he loved him back. She wanted to feel him love her.

Jake," she said softly. She slowly moved forward and took his hands in hers; he wasn't looking at her but rather at the ground. "Jake at look at me, please." When Jake refused to answer her, she removed her hands from him and cupped his face with her hands instead, her hands on both sides of his face, moving his face up so that he was looking at her.

"Jake, I love you too. I forgive you, I do. I can't live with out you Jake, I need you. I love you not Nick. Nick and I are just friends, and that's all we'll ever be. No one, no one can ever make me feel the way you do. No one can make me smile like you do. I'll never love someone like how I love you Jake.

"I understand how you felt. I felt the same with Mikayla. That was why I was trying to get her fired off the movie; I thought if I could get her fired then Hannah might get the part. I was scared that you would fall for Mikayla and forget all about me, I still loved you then, Jake. Just like how I love you now.

"You did hurt me when I saw you there with Noelle, Jake I couldn't breathe, my world came crashing down around me. Everything I've ever wanted just flew out of the window. I was hurt; I was upset that you'd actually do that. But I am not coming to let you go. I _can't_ let you go Jake. I need you in my life. Without you, I don't see a reason to live. You're my light that guides me through the dark. I want _you_ to be the one that wipes away my tears when I cry; I want you to be the one to hold me when I'm scared. I want you to be the one that kisses me all the time; I want you to be the one that tells me they love me. I want it to be you that I experience the rest of my life with. I know were young Jake, but when I close my eyes and try to picture the future, I see myself with you, and only you." Miley took a deep breath. Jake had more tears running down his face. Miley took the pad of her thumb and wiped them away. She looked right into his eyes, tears dripping down her own face, but she didn't care. She needed to tell Jake how she felt.

"I love you Jake, more than anything else in this world. All those other boys don't stand a chance. You much too good for me and I know you make mistakes, but Jake everyone makes mistakes. But even with your mistake and your flaws, to me you're perfect. You're my prince charming, the one I want to grow old with. You're my one in a million Jake." Miley finished softly.

Jake couldn't believe his ears. Miley actually wanted him back, after he hurt her repeatedly, she still wanted him back. Jake placed his hands on hers, leaning forward, so his forehead was touching hers. He was still staring into her eyes.

"You have no idea how happy you just made me, Miley. I love you, and I'm sorry for hurting you, more sorry than I've ever been. I feel exactly the same way. I want to be with you through everything Miley. Everything. I love you, I'll say it a million times, and don't you ever, _ever_ forget it. You are my everything."

He reached forward and wiped away the tears that leaked out of her eyes, the same way she did to him. He then slowly leaned forward and captured her lips with his. She moved her hands off his face so they were around his neck. Jake had cupped her face with his hands, lightly massaging her face as he gently nibbled on her lower lip.

She immediately granted him access, his tongue slip into her mouth, hers met his half way as they intertwined, battling for dominance. One hand left her face and went to her wig, his gently slipped it off, tossing it aside. He pulled her brown curls out of the bun they were tied in. They cascaded down her back and he ran his fingers through them, relishing the feeling of her kissing him, of her loving him.

They grudgingly pulled away from each other, both breathing deeply, foreheads touching. Miley smiled up at him, "You are an _amazing_ kisser, Jake Ryan."

"I've been told." He replied cockily. "But it sounds much sexier when you say it."

Miley laughed. She pulled him down and kissed him again. This one was short and sweet. When he pulled away she grabbed her nose, "Jake, as much as I love you, you seriously need to shower." She joked, smiling at him.

Jake chuckled. "My mom told me too, but I couldn't. I needed to see you."

"Aww," Miley cooed. "That's so sweet."

"What can I say?" Jake joked. "I'm sweet, it's one of my many hidden talent. It's one of the many ones I save for when I'm with you."

Miley giggled. "You are such a flirt."

"Only for you, babe." Jake replied, grinning. "It feels better flirting with you."

"It better," Miley shot back. "You should only be flirting with me."

"Oh, I am. Don't worry. I only flirt with you, because it only matters with you." He said, grinning.

Miley rolled her eyes. She kissed him lightly before pulling him into a hug. Jake wrapped his strong arms around her waist, burying his face in her sweet scented hair. Miley wrapped her arms tightly around him, pulling him closer, causing them both to fall backwards onto the bed, Jake lying on top.

"Miles, if you wanted us to end up like this, all you had to do was ask. I would have done it." Jake smiled down at her.

Miley laughed. "I'll remember that in the future." She said as Jake leaned down and pressed his lips to hers again. He ran his hands up and down her back, while the other one was tangled in her hair. She ran her fingers over his strong, toned chest. He ran his tongue over her lip, as Miley let an out a soft moan. She opened her mouth for him as her hands travelled down his chest, landing at the hem of his shirt. She began fumbling with the buttons when a knock was heard on the door.

The two pulled apart, both breathing heavily. "Hannah? Are you alright in there?" a voice asked through the door. It was Oliver.

Jake got off Hannah, and began to button up his shirt again. Miley reached for her, as she quickly pulled her hair up again. She slipped the wig on. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a second."

She straightened out her clothes after her wig was securely. She began fanning her face, since I was flushed from the make-out session her and Jake had. She turned to him when she was finished.

"Are you ready to let them in?" she asked Jake. He nodded, wrapping his arms around her one last time; he leaned in and gave her a quick peck on the lips. "I love you," he said.

"I love you too." She answered, smiling brightly at him. They made their way to the door, unlocked it and pulled it open. Oliver and Lilly stood there, disguised still of course. They rushed in before shutting the door behind them.

They stood there watching Miley and Jake, who still has his arms wrapped around her. They were both smiling brilliantly, eyes shining. Oliver smiled. "You two made up, I take it," he said, still smiling.

They both looked at each other before turning back to their friend and nodding. Lilly squealed, as she rushed forward and threw her arms around Miley. Oliver slapped Jake on the shoulder. "And you started making-out after, right?" he asked in undertone.

Jake looked over at him shocked. "How'd you know?"'

Oliver smirked, "You got a bit of lip gloss right there. But, I must say Jake that color looks good on you." He said pointed at Jake lips. Jake blushed as he wiped his mouth.

"Shut up," he muttered, as Lilly came up and flung her arms around Jake. "I told you everything would work out," she whispered into his ear.

Jake squeezed her back lightly, "Thank you Lilly. For everything."

She pulled away, smiling slightly. "You're dad went with Joe, and Nick down to the cafeteria. They wanted something to eat." She informed them.

Hannah nodded. Oliver was next to her; he had just apologized, and as promised Miley accepted. She looked to make sure the door was closed before clearing her throat. They all turned to look at her. "Um, guys, I was thinking about telling Nick about my 'other side'." She said quietly.

Just like she had excepted, a round of protest began. She raised her hands up, "Why not?" she demanded. "I'm pretty sure he always has an idea that I'm hiding something, he kept giving me funny looks before. Besides, if I tell him then he'll understand why he can't flirt with me anymore."

Lilly nodded. "I guess you're right," she agreed. "Besides, he was going to find out anyways; he'd have figured it out on his own if we don't tell him now."

Jake sighed as he moved forward to grab Hannah's hand. He gave it a light squeeze, "I'll support you through whatever. If you want to, then you should."

"Yeah, same goes for me," Oliver said. Then as an after thought he said; "Gosh, I hope Nick remembers I want the jelly doughnut. I better go see if he got it for me. I'll bring him up."

With that he brushed out of the room. After a few minutes the two of them entered. Oliver had a half eaten doughnut in his hand Jelly smeared over his lips. Nick had a water bottle in his hand. He looked around, eyes landing on Hannah and Jake, who were still had his hand in hers. "Mike said you wanted to tell me something?"

Hannah nodded. "Come in, Nick." She walked passed him to shut the door. She pulled the lock in. Nick nodded and walked up to her bed before taking a seat on it. Lola and Mike moved forward too and took their seats in the two chairs that were in the room. Hannah moved forward and stood next to Jake. She took a deep breath as Jake slipped his hand into hers again. Nick noticed and gave him a weird look. "Dude," he said looking at Jake. "Don't you have a girlfriend?"

Hannah answered him. "Yes he does. I am his girlfriend."

Nick shook his head. "No. He has this other one, I read it in the magazine, and they were on the front page. The one he said he confessed his love for at that movie premiere. The one he goes to school with, the brunette."

"No, Nick, you don't get it," Hannah said softly. "When I first came into the music industry, I was uncertain. I wanted to live a normal life, to not always be chased by fans and paparazzi everywhere I go. I mean, I wanted to be famous but I wanted to experience a normal life like every other teenager too.

"So me and my dad came up and idea, that I could be normal and famous together. You see, by night I'm glittery-glamorous, famous pop star Hannah Montana you see on every magazine cover; but by day I'm normal, sometimes dorky, clumsy Miley Stewart, Jake Ryan's girlfriend." She finished as she pull of her wig, her brown hair falling out.

All eyes were on him but Nick didn't seem to notice, he was staring at Hannah, or Miley now. Suddenly, realization dawned him. He jumped up in recognition.

"Oh my god, that is genius! Why didn't we think of that? You're Jake Ryan's girlfriend?—so that's why you didn't want to get to close to me, you were hurting Jake—and the reason you were upset about Jake dancing with that girl at the party last night—how did I not notice?" he cried at once, rapidly interrupting himself.

"No clue, yes, yes, yes and don't know," Miley answered as they laughed at him.

"Wait, are you going to tell Joe and Kevin?" Nick asked.

Miley bit her lip and shrugged. "I will, but not now. Soon, I promise. You have to promise you won't tell anyone Nick!"

Nick nodded. "I promise. That is brilliant. Gosh I feel so stupid now!"

"Look on the bright side, you took this much better than Oliver, he fainted." Miley said, smiling at Mike.

"Oliver?" Nick asked confused. Lola and Mike jumped up. "That's us." Lola supplied removing her wig to uncover a blonde hair. Mike nodded. "I'm Lilly and he's Oliver, the one who fainted."

"I was surprised!" Oliver said defensively.

They all laughed. Hannah moved closer to Jake and put her arm around his waist, Jake wrapped am arm around her shoulder in return. She placed her head on his shoulder as she watched Oliver and Lilly argue.

Nick went up to Jake. "Dude, I'm sorry about that whole me and Hannah flirting. If I knew, I wouldn't have done it. I thought she was single."

Jake shook his, waving his free hand dismissively. "Don't worry about it. You didn't know."

"Thanks. But, god, I wish I'd have thought of that. Life would be much easier." Nick said scratching that back of his neck.

Jake laughed. "I know," he agreed. "I was hitting myself in the head for not thinking about it."

Miley looked up at her boyfriend who was laughing with Nick, then back at Oliver and Lilly who's argument was now about who was better Akon or T.I. She felt a smile fit her face. This was how life was supposed to be. Perfect.

--HMHMHM—

**AN: Chapter 7 is complete! I am on a roll. 3 chapters in 3 days! Score! I haven't been getting many reviews, but I want to thank those who do review, and those who read too. I want to especially thank ****Ashleigh-r**** who has been faithfully reviewing ever chapter. ****You guys are amazing.**

**-Caramel161**


	8. Wait For You

**Disclaimer: Okay. I have been trying to get a hold of the Hannah Montana producer's last week, and I couldn't find them. I've realized this morning that I should be contacting Disney! Hmmm…I wonder if they're in the phone book…**

**I also don't own the song in this chapter, though it is an amazing song. It's one of my favourites. It's called "Wait for You," by Elliot Yamin; the title of this chapter is named after the song. You all should listen to it:D**

Chapter 8:Wait for You

Surprisingly, nothing was in the newspaper the following morning like Miley had expected. Nothing was on the entertainment news and not one peep about it on the radio. Why it wasn't there, she had no idea. She had expected it to be plastered all over the news by morning; she'd expected everyone to be talking about it at school the next day. She even waited for Amber to stand up during homeroom to defend Hannah and give the class her idea on why Hannah might have fainted. But nothing happened; she never stood up and announced anything about Hannah. Of all the conversations that were going on at school about Hannah Montana not one was about the fainting incident at last night's party.

Not that Miley, or Hannah for that matter, was complaining or anything. In fact she was quite content with everything; she didn't want the world to know about what had happened. She knew that when she would be asked about it, she'd blush and stutter, which would cause the media to snoop more than usual. Who ever had stopped the press from finding out seemed like a sweet person. Miley sat at during Math class trying to narrow down who it might have been. She knew it couldn't have been Nick or any of his brothers, since they had been with her the whole time. It couldn't have been Lola, Mike, Vanessa or Ashley. She didn't think it was Josh, Traci, or Noelle; which only left Zac and Jake.

Now if it had been any other morning, Miley would have been stuck considering since Jake and Zac were both Hannah's closest friends. But she knew who it was, she knew because whenever she bought the subject up, the person would gave her a shy smile before turning away, not participating in the conversation that was taking place. Hannah and Miley knew it was Jake, and she was grateful it was, because if it was Zac, he'd have Hannah owed him big time.

"Oh man, I told you we should have come earlier, Lilly! The strawberry J-ello was finished!" Oliver exclaimed as she dropped his lunch tray onto the table Jake and Miley were seated at.

"Well, so-rry. I had to grab a water bottle and the line was long." Lilly retorted as she took a seat next to Miley. "Next time, you can go stand alone in the line up."

"No! You know I can't!" Oliver cried, pointing an accusing finger at Lilly.

"Why not?" Jake asked suddenly curious about what the two were talking about.

"Oh, come on Oliver! That happened two years ago, and it was an _accident_! Get over it." Lilly snapped ignoring Jake, as she opened her water bottle and took a sip.

"No, it was horrible Lilly! It still haunts my dreams!" Oliver countered dramatically, crossing his arms over his chest. "Why must you be so cruel?"

"What happened?" Jake asked again, as he leaned over Miley trying to get the Lilly and Oliver attention.

"Oliver, you can not be serious! Two years ago that happened. Donny isn't even in the school anymore! You have nothing to worry about!" Lilly pointed out as she poked her fork into her macaroni and cheese.

"I know he's gone! But his posse is still here, waiting to strike. I have to be on guard," Oliver responded as he eyed the noisy cafeteria.

Jake turned to Miley, "Who's Donny?" he asked.

"Oliver Oscar Oken, you are _impossible_!" Lilly replied as she bit into her food.

"Coming from you I'll take that as a compliment." Oliver smirked as he grabbed his apple off the tray.

"Yeah, you do that, only it wasn't a compliment. Not that I expected you to know that," Lilly answered, smirking back. "But, hey, what ever puts you to sleep at night."

"Miles," Jake said as he poked his girlfriend repeatedly in the side, "Miles, who's Donny?"

"Ugh," Miley grumbled, "Jake stop poking me!"

Jake looked taken back at her attitude. "Fine, I was just asking." He said as he turned back to his food.

Lilly turned to Miley, "Miley, are you alright?"

Miley's eyes snapped up to Lilly. "I'm fine," she replied tightly.

"Are you sure?" Oliver piped up. "You seem a bit…different."

"I'm fine," Miley snapped. "And I could be even better if I didn't have Jake here poking me endlessly."

"Fine," Jake repeated, he stood up grabbed his paper bag stuffed everything into it and chucked it into a near by garbage can.

"Where are you going?" Lilly called after him as he stormed towards the door.

"Someplace else, where I won't be bothering her royal highness," he answered as he looked at Miley.

Miley rolled her eyes. "Jake, come back." Miley yelled after him as he walked out of the cafeteria. "Oh my god, what is his problem?"

"Maybe, he'd be in a better mood if he didn't have you snipping at him all morning." Oliver tried as he stuffed his apple into his mouth.

Miley glared at him, "I have not been snipping at him. He's been annoying."

"Well, maybe you should have been a bit less mean when you talked to him." Lilly suggested gently as she laid a hand on Miley's arm. "Are you mad at him, Miles?"

"No, I'm not." Miley sighed as she set her pop can back onto the table. "I have been mean to him, haven't I?" She asked dreadfully.

"No duh," Oliver replied.

Miley felt guilt consume her as she looked down at her hands, Lilly leaned over and hit Oliver hard on the head.

"Ow!" He exclaimed, he reached up and gently touched his head. "What was that for?"

Lilly wordlessly nodded at Miley who was still watching her hands, eyes filled with tears. "Oh," Oliver said quietly. "Look, Miles, you've just been moody this morning and you've taken a lot of it out on Jake. He's been trying to get you to smile and talk to him all morning, but all you've done it bite his head off."

Miley sniffed as she rubbed her sleeve over her eyes. "I didn't know," Miley whispered. "I didn't know I was hurting him."

"We know you didn't, but you need to tell him that. Go after him, Miles." Lilly encouraged her friend, as she gently rubbed her back. "Tell him you're sorry, Miles. He loves you, he'll listen."

Miley nodded as she slowly stood up. She grabbed her tray and threw the garbage in the garbage. She set the tray on the table, "Take it back with yours, okay?" Miley said as she quickly scanned the room to see if Jake returned.

Lilly nodded. "No problem, now go get him tiger."

Miley managed a small smile as she made her way across the cafeteria. She pushed the door open and walked down the shining hallway that had rows of lockers covering the wall. She wandered around looking for Jake, who hadn't returned since he had walked out.

Now, Miley felt extremely guilty, she had no idea that Jake was being bothered by her disposition. She thought he understood she was under a lot of stress. That she didn't want to be bothered. But, obviously, he hadn't. She groaned as she remembered all the times she had snapped or yelled at him this morning, it was no puzzle trying to figure whether or not he thought she was mad at him. He did, she knew he did. How did she know it? She had no clue. Sometimes, when you're close with someone you know these things.

Not even knowing it, Miley began humming. "_Wait for You_", by Elliot Yamin echoed off the empty walls in the hallway as she made her way by. She didn't know why she was humming that particular song, but she was always fond of it. When ever she heard that song, she remembered Jake. Not sure why, she just did. Maybe it was the she always vowed she wouldn't fall in love again. Maybe it was because the song seemed like it was written especially for Miley and Jake.

It seemed to have described them so well. Perfectly, if anyone who knew them listened to it, they'd understand. Lilly and Oliver had pointed it out once when they were down by the ice cream shop a while back. The song blasted through the high powered speakers as everyone on the shop swayed slightly to its slow beat. Miley, of course, didn't want to believe it. But the more she listened to the song, the faster she realized that the song did in fact match her and Jake's previous relationship.

_So why did your pride make you run and hide?_

_Are you that afraid of me?_

_But I know it's a lie what you keep inside _

_That is not how you want it to be_

Jake did run the night they first broke up, after Miley embarrassed him at the premiere by going all 'woolly mammoth' on him. He stormed out of the house after threatening to tell the world her secret. He hadn't called after, or come by to apologize; instead he sent her a note and a single rose before vanishing from her life again. Although the flowers was a sweet gesture, she would have much rather preferred for him to drop by in person.

With the times Lilly tried to have Miley confess that she still had feeling for Jake came in. Miley lied to Lilly continuously about her not having feelings for Jake anymore before she finally let it all go. She hadn't want Jake to know she liked him though when he returned to Malibu. She tried to tell herself and him that she was content with being just friends when it was clear to everyone else she wasn't.

_Baby, I will wait for you_

_Cause I don't know what else I can do_

_Don't tell me I ran out of time_

_If it takes the rest of my life_

Miley knew deep down inside that she would always wait for Jake. No matter how far behind he was, no matter how far away he was, she's always wait for him. She couldn't run out of time, this was love. Love lasted for eternity. She'd search the world for Jake's love; she'd climb the highest mountain and swim across the largest ocean just to be in his strong arms. She'd wait her whole life for him.

_Baby, I will wait for you_

_If you think I'm fine it just ain't true_

_I really need you in my life_

_No matter what I have to do_

_I'll wait for you_

She hadn't been fine. Since Jake had left that fateful day after the premiere, she hadn't really been herself. How could she? She felt as though a part of her was missing, that she was incomplete. Sure she acted like everything was perfect, like she was fine; but deep down she was everything but fine. She was breaking, slowly, bit by bit. She didn't _want_ him in her life, she _needed_ him. She couldn't survive without him if he left. If he left her now, she'd run after him, no doubt. She wasn't Miley without Jake.

_It's been a long time since you called me_

_How could you forget about me?_

_You got me feeling crazy_

_Oooh_

_And all my tears they_

_Keep coming down my face_

_Why did you turn away?_

It had been a long time since she had finally heard from Jake. Although with her it wasn't a call, it was a visit, an unexpected visit of course. He did have her going crazy. 'Over love,' Miley couldn't help but think to herself as she continued to search the halls for Jake. Tears had been rolling down her face, for weeks after he left. It had taken her days to get out her room let alone out of the house. He left her then, because he couldn't handle the truth. But he came back, and for that Miley was grateful.

_Baby, why can't we just_

_Just start over again_

_Get things back to they way they were_

_If you give me a chance_

_I can make it right_

_But you're telling me it won't be enough_

Why didn't they start over again sooner? It was because Miley was too stubborn and hurt to let him back into her life. She wanted to make things right, but she was afraid she'd get hurt again. But the more and more she thought about it, the more she wanted him back. If he gave her one more go she'd have gladly taken the chancel. But Jake offered to be friends instead, as if being a couple wasn't good enough for him, like she wasn't good enough to be his girlfriend. But she was, as Jake told her repeatedly, she was more than enough.

_So baby, I will wait for you_

_Cause I don't know what else I can do_

_Don't tell me I ran out of time_

_If it takes the rest of my life_

_Baby I will wait for you_

_If you think I'm fine it just ain't true_

_I really need you in my life_

She would wait for him; no one could change her mind on that. No one; she would wait for him. With out him, there wasn't much left to live for. There was nothing else she could do. She had to love him, and he had to love her. It was how life was meant to be. Even though she was sixteen, Miley knew she wasn't too young like others might have thought she was. She loved Jake, why should she wait? What was there to wait for?

_No matter what I have to do _

_I'll wait for you_

"Humph!" she grunted as she ran into someone's chest. She pushed herself back trying to see who she ran into, but in the process of doing so, she ended up tripping over her feet. Feeling herself falling backwards, she shut her eyes tight and spread her arms out behind her trying to break the fall. As she readied herself to come in contact with the hard tiled floor, she was surprised when she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her and heave her up.

Miley was placed onto her feet and she steadied herself, eyes still shut tight. The pair of arms hadn't left her waist even though she was perfectly fine. Miley didn't make to move away from the arms that were wrapped around her; instead she moved forward and wrapped her arms around the person.

Burying her face in their chest she whispered; "I'm sorry, Jake."

Jake responded instantly by pulling her closer to him. He placed his chin on the top of her head, "What for? I was the one who over-reacted. You've been stressed lately and a lot of things have been happening. You would have been bound to not be as perky as you usually are. I'm sorry."

Miley shook her head, which was still on his chest. "I should have snapped at you. You were trying to get me to smile, and be happy but I was too stubborn and maybe tired to see it." Her voice was muffled by the material of his shirt. "I'm sorry, I really am Jake."

She pulled back a bit, so she could look into his gleaming green eyes. She reached up and moved his bangs away from his eyes, her hands drifted down and landed on his cheek. "I didn't mean to hurt you, Jake. I love you."

Jake reached down and tucked a strand of stray hair behind Miley's ear. He leaned down and pressed his forehead against hers. "Apology accepted, and I'm sorry too. I love you too."

"Good." Miley grinned. "But you do know that you were forgiven when you caught me."

"Oh yeah, but I just wanted to hear it."

Miley smirked as a thought came into her mind. "But wouldn't you rather have everyone see it? And you feel it?"

Jake gave her a puzzled look. "Sure?" he guessed.

Miley nodded. "Good answer, Jake."

With that she leaned in and pressed her lips against his. Butterflies attacked her abdomen as she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer. He moved his arms so only one was wrapped around her waist while the other moved to support her neck. Goosebumps erupted on both their arms and Miley shivered involuntarily as Jake ran his tongue across her lower lip.

She slowly opened her mouth, as Jake's tongue glided into her mouth, exploring. She ran her fingers through his hair as he tried to pull her closer than she already was. After a while, the two pulled apart breathing heavily. Jake pushed Miley's hair out of her flushed face. Her eyes were all glistening and her hair was messed up. His hair stood up and he was sure his face was a pink as well. Anyone would have noticed that the two just had a make out session in the middle of the school hallways, but neither of them cared.

Miley was bout to lean in to kiss Jake again when he pulled back. Hurt crossed her face as she gave him a confused look, "Are you alright, Jake?" she asked quietly, tightening her grip on him.

Jake nodded, running his hand through his messed up hair. "Yeah, I'm fine. Actually I was wondering if you wanted to come over for dinner tomorrow, Miles. I mean, my parents want to meet you and my older sisters in town too, so you can get chance to meet the whole family."

Miley tense up. She knew this was coming, her and Jake were very serious about their relationship, she knew that she would have to meet his family. Jake seemed to have sensed her being hesitant, so her tried to encourage her.

"Come on Miley! They're really eager to meet you, and you haven't got anything to worry about. You've met them as Hannah, it won't be so bad. They'll love you." He smiled as he hugged her close.

Miley sighed, "Fine, I'll come. Tomorrow night you said?"

Jake whooped as he jumped up, taking Miley up with him, he spun her around before setting her on the floor. "They'll love you, Miley. You're amazing, they'll have no problem with you, trust me. You've met them as Hannah, so you'll know what you're in for."

"This is different though Jake. Hannah and you were friends. You and I are more than that. I'm their son's girlfriend. This will be different." Miley answered, as she bit her lower lip.

Jake cupped her face with his hands bringing it closer to his, "You are a beautiful girl Miley, inside and out. Anyone who would get the chance to meet would love you, my family is no different."

Not even giving her a chance to bite back, he leaned in and kissed her gently. After all they had fifteen for minutes of Lunch left, no point in letting all that time go to waste.

--HMHMHM—

**AN: AHH! I'm so sorry this chapter is super short. I had writers block. Next chapter, Miley meets the Ryan's! I wonder how it would be to meet a super-star's family. Well, you'll have to wait to find out. Also, I made Miley and Jake 16 in this story. I'm not sure how old they're in the show but 16 seemed appropriate here.**

**Anyone who has any suggestions about what should happen, I'm open for ideas. I need them to make this story interesting. Any ideas about what should happen after the family meeting too, I could use ideas. Don't forget to REVIEW everyone. ****Ashleigh-r****, I look forward to your reviews after every single chapter, I swear. Lol. Hope you guys liked this one!**

–**Caramel161**


	9. Everything’s Gonna Be Alright

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana. **

**AN: Okay, I know that I mentioned at the end of the last chapter in my author's note that Miley and Jake were 16, when I was writing out this chapter, I figured that 17 would be more appropriate. I am sorry for any inconvenience.**

Chapter 9: Everything's Gonna Be Alright

Today was the day. The day Miley had been dreading since she agreed to go out with Jake again. The day any girl would be dreading if she were going out with Jake Ryan or any famous superstar for that matter—she was going to meet the parents and the family.

Now, it wasn't like Miley hasn't met Jake's family before, she had, but as Hannah of course. When she did, they were more than warm and welcome. She was greeted with open arms and bright smiles. She only hoped they would do the same for Miley; but she had a feeling they wouldn't. This time, she wasn't a close friend; she wasn't a famous pop-star. She was his girlfriend, whom he was very much serious about and this time she wasn't famous. This time she wasn't America's Sweetheart Hannah Montana; she was Ordinary Unusual Miley Stewart.

It wasn't like Jake had a small family like herself, but luckily it wasn't a huge family either. Jake's family consisted of his mother, father, older sister, younger brother and baby sister. On top of all that he had a brother-in-law and a younger nephew. Seven people who Miley would be required to have dinner with tonight, seven people she needed to impress. Jake had gotten lucky; all he had to do was impress 2 people, since he already had her Aunt Dolly and Maw-maws vote ever since he starred on Zombie High. He had it _much_ easier than she did.

Now here she was standing in front of her mirror in her room, thinking about an excuse she could use that would successfully get her out of meeting the Ryan's. But she couldn't think of any, maybe it was because she was nervous. She ran her fingers through her hair, which was let down just like how Jake liked it. She had on a white knee-length skirt, and a light pink short sleeved shirt. She had on a pair of glittery pink flats and a white head band on her head. Her pink butterfly necklace, which she received from Lilly on her 15th birthday hung from her neck. Soft pink eye shadow was brushed against her eye lids and bubble gum shaded lip gloss covered her perfect lips. For the most part, Miley was feeling alright with her outfit, she had had Lilly over earlier to help pick something out.

She sighed as she thought of her best friend; it felt weird not having Lilly there with her to coax her not to drop out. Unfortunately, she wasn't there, so Miley was feeling a lot less confident than she normally would have. Miley ran her fingers over the soft fabric of her shirt as she glanced into the mirror again; she hoped Jake's family would approve of her. She needed Jake in her life, they needed to understand that.

A sudden blare of music startled Miley, she jumped slightly as her eyes searched the room for her phone. She finally spotted it near her white Guess purse she was planning on taking to Jakes house. She walked across the room and grabbed it. She didn't even need to look down at the Caller ID to know who it was; the personalized ring tone said it all:

_You and me together  
Through the days and nights  
I don't worry 'cause  
Everything's going to be alright  
People keep talking they can say what they like  
But all I know is everything's going to be alright_

She flipped the phone opened and put it to her ear. "Hello?" she said.

"Hey," the voice replied. "You're still up for tonight, right?"

"Yes, Jake. I am," she answered him. No matter how much she was dreading this Jake wasn't. He was looking forward to it. This would make him happy. Miley loved him, she had to do it. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Miles, I know you don't want to do this, but you honestly have nothing to worry about. My family will love you." Jake said, trying to lighten her gloomy mood.

"I'm sure, because they'll be so excited to meet their famous son's newest girlfriend." Miley replied sarcastically.

"Hey, that's not fair! Sure, I've went out with a lot of girls but my parents haven't ever met any of them." Jake cried, getting defensive.

Miley snorted. "I'm sure Jake. Haven't they ever walked in on you making out?"

"No," Jake snapped. "They haven't, because I don't usually make out with girls. I don't know what you've read about me in those magazines Miley, but half of it isn't true most of the time. You of all people should know that."

Miley blinked, she was only kidding around with Jake but he thought she was serious. "Jake, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I know you're not like that." Miley apologized, the last thing she needed was for Jake to be upset with her while she did this.

"It's fine," he replied tightly. "If you're ready, you can come by now."

"I'm ready," she told him. She took a deep breath, "Jake, you know I didn't mean what I just said. I was nervous and I let my big mouth get the best of me."

"Yeah, whatever. See you soon?" Jake asked it seemed like he was trying to get off the phone as soon as he could.

"Yeah, I'll see you soon. I'll be over in a bit." Miley sighed. "Hold tight while I come."

"I'll manage," Jake replied, not answering her usual joke with his normal playful banter.

Without even giving her a chance to respond, Jake hung up. Miley sighed again as she closed her phone. Why did she feel like her evening had gone from bad to worse within a matter of seconds? She should have kept her mouth shut; now she had Jake mad at her. She picked up her purse and stuffed her phone into it. She checked herself in the mirror on last time before heading downstairs.

When she bounced off the last step, she found her father sitting there, crumbs of chocolate scattered across his chest as a plate lied on his stomach. He had chocolate icing smeared over his mouth as he lied on the couch in his grey Puma track suit. Miley shook her head and slowly crept past her father and into the kitchen. She grabbed the pad of paper and a pen and quickly jotted down a note explaining that she going to Jake's house for dinner and would be back before 11.

She had told her father about dinner with the Ryan's last night when she was getting ready for bed, but decided to leave a note behind in case he forgot. She didn't want to wake him since he looked so peaceful lying there. She smiled to herself as she tiptoed past him again and made her way to the front door. She slipped out and closed the door behind her, before making her way down the drive way.

She had decided to walk since the weather was nice. There was a short distance between her and Jake's house, so she seemed fine with it. Besides, the longer it took the better. Miley wandered the streets she knew so well. Nears Jake's house was the ice cream parlour that Lilly and Oliver always took her too. She let her thoughts wander as the light breeze blew through her hair. She felt at peace here as she walked down the streets of Malibu.

Without even knowing it she found herself standing outside Jake's front door. She glanced down at her watch and realized it had been 10 minutes since she left the house. It had taken her longer than usual to get there, and she didn't even remember half of the walk. She slowly moved up the front porch. Jake's house was pretty big, it wasn't a mansion, but it wasn't a condo either. The front doors were French doors that had flower pots on either side of them. The lawn was neatly kept with hedges that looked like they had been trimmed to perfection.

She stopped in front of the door. She took a deep breath trying desperately to calm her nerves; she looked down at her shoes. "Come on Miley. Get a hold of yourself. You're doing this because you love Jake. Oh, you're freaking Hannah Montana, for god sake. If you can stand in front of millions of people and sing your heart out then you can sure do this." She said quietly prepping herself.

"You know, talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity?" a deep voice asked from in front of her. Miley's head snapped up and she felt color rise to her cheeks. Jake stood there in front of her, wearing a pair of Diesel jeans and a Ralph Lauren green Polo shirt that bought out his eyes. He was leaning against the door frame, arms crossed with a smirk plastered on his face.

"How long were you there?" Miley asked meekly as she silently begged for her face to go back to normal, but as usual her body ignored her as she flushed a deeper shade of red.

Jake shrugged casually, "Enough to realize how big of a jerk I was on the phone with you before. I am sorry Miles, for acting so cold. I just…I didn't like hearing those things from my girlfriend. Even if you were joking…" he trailed off, looking away clearly embarrassed.

Miley stepped forward and tilted his chin up, "I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have said those things at all; it was completely out of line. Forgive me?"

Jake nodded, he moved forward cupped her face in his hands and gently placed a kiss on her lips before pulling her into a hug. "I'm really glad you love me, you know, enough to go through with this." He whispered in her ear.

Miley shivered as she felt Jakes hot breath on her neck. "No problem. I love you enough to go through anything. Besides, this means a lot to you."

"I love you too," he answered dropping a kiss on her head. "But we need to get inside. Everyone's waiting. Don't worry, you'll be fine."

Miley nodded as she followed Jake inside. He laced her fingers with his as he led her into a large room filled with sofas and a large big screen TV. Four people were scattered across the room, all eyes moved to watch her as she and Jake entered the room. Miley could feel herself blush at the sudden attention. No one said anything for a while, she and Jake just stood there, awkwardly at the door of the room.

Finally, Jake cleared his throat. "Um, everyone, this is my girlfriend Miley Stewart." He gently pushed her forward. Jake's mom jumped up and walked up to Miley. Miley stuck out her hand, but Jake's mom surprised her by pulling her into a hug.

"Oh, Miley! I have heard so much about you, I feel like I know you already." She said as she pulled Miley back, holding her at arms length. She watched her for a while before turning to Jake. "Jake, honey, you never told me she looked _this_ beautiful!"

Jake flushed bright pink as he nervously scratched the back of his head. "I thought I did, Mom."

"I'm Claire Ryan. How are you?" she asked, smiling brightly.

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Ryan. I'm fine, and you?" Miley replied smiling back.

"Just fine, dear. I have waited so long to finally meet you, and Jake wasn't exaggerating one a bit about you." She laughed slightly as Jake cried, "Mom!" from behind them.

Miley giggled slightly, but stopped when Jake's father came up. "Ben Ryan," he said offering his hand. Miley took it and shook it firmly.

"Pleasure to meet you Mr. Ryan," Miley smiled tentatively as he released her hand.

"Likewise," he answered. He watched her for a minute longer before breaking out into a large grin that reminded Miley so much of Jake's. "Claire's right, Miley. You're much prettier than Jake tried to explain. Trust me; we've heard a lot about you too." He threw a wink in her direction.

Miley blushed again as she glanced back at Jake who was flushed as well. "Well, I hope it's all been good stuff." She replied smiling as Jake flushed deeper red.

Ben laughed loudly, "Don't worry, Miley. It's all good, from how Jake says it; he makes it sound like there couldn't be possibly be anything bad about you. But I'm sure that's true."

"Thanks, Mr. Ryan," Miley muttered casting her eyes down. Even after being Hannah Montana for such a while she wasn't used to taking compliments all that well.

"Kids, come and say hello to Miley," Mrs. Ryan scolded her children as they lazily stood up and approached Miley. Mr. Ryan stepped out of view to reveal a 15 year old boy with dark brown hair and Jake's sea-green eyes. His hair was shaggier and he had light freckles sprinkled across the bridge of his nose, but he wore no smile as he came up to Miley. He stuck his hands in his pocket. "I'm Tyler, Jake's brother."

Miley nodded and gave him a small smile; he moved aside to expose a smaller girl who looked about 4 or 5. She had dirty blond hair and shining hazel eyes, which were mostly green with flecks of gold. She had her hair in a ponytail, a small smile on her face. There was a spring in her step as she stopped in front of Miley. She looked up at her, "I am Isabella. I'm four years old now!" she cried as she held up four fingers.

Miley grinned at her enthusiasm, "Wow! Four years old? You're a big girl now."

Isabelle nodded, her ponytail bouncing. "Yeah, I am! I am big girl! Tyler doesn't think so, nope. He says I'm still small, but I am not."

Miley shook her head. "No you're not. You're a big girl." Miley agreed. "I remember when I was four; my older brother told me I was small. But I kept telling him I wasn't. I mean, I even had my own bike!"

Isabelle's eyes grew wide. "I have a bike too!" She exclaimed. "I do! Its nice and purple, it has ribbons and a white basket. I have a bike too! Mommy and Daddy bought it for me on my birthday!"

Miley smiled back just as brightly. "I got mine on my fourth birthday too! But mine was red, and it had gold ribbons and a gold basket."

"Ooh. Red is a pretty colour. My friend, Lindsey had red hair. It's real pretty. But she thinks my hair is pretty." Isabelle explained. "It is, isn't it? I got Mommy's hair. Tyler and Sammy have Daddy's hair. Me and Jakey got Mommy's. Aren't we lucky?"

"Yes you are," Miley nodded. "I like your hair."

"Do you want to go and see my pretty bike? Do you, Miley? Come on," she grabbed Miley hand as she jumped up and down. "I want to show it to you! Please will you come and see it."

"Hold on, now," Mr. Ryan cut in. "It's almost time to eat now, Bella, how about after we eat you show Miley your bike?"

"Okay. But you will come to see it won't you?" Isabelle looked up at Miley and pouted.

"Oh no," Miley shielded her eyes and looked away from Isabelle. "Jake always uses that face on me. I'll come with you."

Mr. and Mrs. Ryan laughed. "They got it from her," Mr. Ryan said as he wrapped his arms around Mrs. Ryan's waist. "Don't worry, Miley. Even after 25 years, I still can't say no."

Jake grinned, mimicking his fathers movements wrapped his arms around Miley from behind. "Don't bother trying to learn how to say no. It's impossible. Besides, Miley you're one to talk, you _always_ pull that one on me!"

"Well, maybe that's a sign that you shouldn't say no," Miley said as she turned around so she was facing Jake. "If you always agreed with me, I wouldn't have to do it mister." Miley poked him in the chest.

"Miley you know how much I hate hotdogs, yet you still ask me to eat them." Jake complained.

Miley mock glared at him. "Liar! You ate hotdogs at the fair!"

Jake looked at her and blushed lightly. "It was the only thing there to eat!"

Miley shook her head. "Jake, Oliver and I had a hamburger then."

"Oh," Jake replied looking at everyone but Miley. His parents laughed lightly.

"Jakey was never a very good liar." Isabella stated simply as she walked to the door. She stopped at the door when she turned around, "Daddy!" she called. "Come on, I'm hungry!"

"Come on people, to the backyard." Mr. Ryan called as he followed his daughter out of the room. Tyler walked out behind his father and Mrs. Ryan grabbed a magazine and walked out as well, neither of them looking back too see if Miley and Jake were behind them.

"So? How are they?" Jake asked a worried look on his face.

"You're parents are great. Isabelle is…something." Miley said slowly.

"Oh no," Jake shook his head. "I _knew_ I should have locked her in her room. Or sent her to her friend's house."

"Relax," Miley whispered as she placed her arms around his neck. "I think she's adorable."

"Really?" Jake asked holding his breath.

Miley laughed. She tapped his nose and nodded, "Really. Now I thought your older sister was coming?"

"She is, but she has to come a little later. Her and her husband took Zack, her son, to the park because there was this thing for kids. They said they'd be here a bit later."

"Oh, okay." She nodded then bit her lip nervously. "I hope she likes me."

Jake smiled softly. "She will," he assured her. He then leaned in and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. "She'll love you."

"Well, come on. The last thing I need is for your parents to walk in on us in this position." Miley said after she pulled out of the kiss.

"Fine." Jake grumbled as he removed his arms from around her and turned to the door. Miley giggled at his childish behaviour, she reached up and intertwined her fingers with his. Jake glanced down at their hands and smiled. "Come on then."

--HMHMHM—

"Look who's decided to finally show up!" Tyler yelled suddenly as Miley was setting the salad bowl down on the patio table. Mr. Ryan and Jake were standing over the grill cooking up hamburgers and hotdogs for everyone. Miley had helped Mrs. Ryan with making the salad and stuff. They were setting the table when Tyler's words rang out though the air. Miley looked up and saw an older women carrying a small boy in her arms walk in though the gate with a man following her.

"Sammy!" Isabelle cried as she ran forward and flung her arms around the other women's waist. "I missed you!"

The women laughed as she handed the boy to the man behind her before reaching down and hugging Isabelle close. "I missed you too Bella!"

Tyler then approached the two; he smiled up at 'Sammy' as she pulled him into a hug. "Ty, guess who I saw at the park!" she cried smiling brightly.

Tyler eyed her suspiciously, "Who?" he said hesitantly as if he were afraid to ask.

"Miranda Patterson!" she smiled. "She asked about you too."

"No way!" Tyler shook his head in disbelief, "The one from seventh grade?"

She nodded. Tyler groaned, "Of all people she had to run into you?"

The women laughed loudly. She had a nice laugh, Miley noted. It sounded like music. "Mom! Dad!" she smiled as Mr. and Mrs. Ryan walked up to them.

Miley suddenly realized that the woman was Jake's older sister. She was much prettier than she expected, she had read about Jake's family in a magazine once and the stated that Jake's older sister had super model looks. They weren't kidding. She had the shiniest and straightest brown hair she had ever seen, her eyes were bright green. Her eyes were big and her smile was wide. She was very thin and looked like a model, no doubt. She had light wash jeans and a white tank-top. Her hair was let down and it glowed in the sunlight, just like she did.

The man behind her was just as good looking. He had sparking clear blue eyes and jet black hair. He was tall and built. His had on a black polo shirt and dark jeans which bought out his eyes. The small boy in his arms was adorable. He had dark brown hair and his mother's bright green eyes. He was chubby and his face was flushed. He was squirming around in his father's arms as he reached for Tyler, who was talking to the man.

"Aren't you going to come and say hi?" Jake asked from behind her.

Miley jumped, she hadn't heard Jake come up. She turned to him and glared. "Don't do that, you scared the heck out of me. And yes, I'm going to say hello."

Jake grinned. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." He reached down and took hold of her hand.

Miley scowled. "You did not scare me. I was nervous and just surprised, that's all."

Jake looked at her from the corner of his eye, he knew better than to argue with Miley now. "I'm sure. Now come on, we should say hi." He gently tugged on her hand. Miley nodded and grudgingly began to follow Jake across the yard.

"Jake!" the older women squealed as she saw her brother approach. She pulled him into a hug, "I haven't seen you in a while."

Jake shrugged as she pulled away, "I've been busy. But, I'm here now and there's someone I want you to meet. Sam, this is my girlfriend Miley. Miley this is my older sister Samantha McDonald."

Miley smiled and held out her hand. "Pleasure to meet you, Samantha."

"Likewise," she replied coolly before turning away. Miley blinked in surprise, why did she have a feeling that Tyler and Samantha didn't like her? She shrugged it off as Jake led her back to the patio.

"Something wrong?" Jake whispered into her ear as they walked across the yard.

"No, not at all," Miley answered. She knew she couldn't talk to Jake about it. He would tell her that same thing: My family loves you, you're perfect. They have no reason not too.

"Are you sure? You seem a bit tense." Jake said concern etched across his handsome face. He gently pushed her forward with his hand that was placed on her lower back.

"I'm fine. Don't worry." Miley replied. Jake turned to her, "Miles don't be nervous. Really, my parents love you. And Bella does too."

Miley wasn't surprised he knew what she was hiding. He always knew what she was thinking. "I know, but your brother and older sister seem to hate me."

Jake shrugged. "They don't hate you. Besides, even if they did I wouldn't leave you Miles. I love you, and no one can change that." He leaned in and gently kissed her cheek. Miley felt her face warm up as she smiled brightly at Jake.

"I love you too." She answered. She felt someone glaring at her, so Miley turned around to see Samantha glowering at her. Their eyes locked and Samantha's glare intensified, Miley tried to look away but she couldn't. Finally Samantha shot her one last dirty look before turning to her husband and son. Miley tried to suppress a shudder. Why did she seem to hate her? Miley hadn't done anything to her at all.

"Okay. Dinner time everyone!" Mr. Ryan called out as he rubbed his hands together. The food was piled onto the table and everyone was watching it with needy eyes. Jake moved his hands off Miley's back and pulled out her chair. Miley smiled graciously at him as she sat down. Her eyes scanned the table.

"Everything smells delicious Mr. and Mrs. Ryan." Miley smiled at them as Jake passed the plate of burgers towards her.

Mrs. Ryan smiled back warmly. "Thank you Miley. It's nice to her a thanks after cooking for these ones for so long." She motioned at her kids who were digging in already.

Miley laughed and Mr. Ryan winked at her. "For you Miley, it's no problem."

Everyone helped themselves to more and silence filled the air. Miley could feel Tyler and Samantha watching her as she ate but Miley refused to look at them and concentrated on what was in front of her.

"So," Samantha asked evenly breaking the silence. "How many months along are you Miley?

Miley nearly chocked on the water she was drinking. Jake turned to glare at his sister, "Samantha!"

"Um, what does that mean?" Miley asked weakly.

"She means how long have you been pregnant." Tyler replied.

"Tyler!" Mrs. Ryan exclaimed. "Behave yourself."

Miley shook her head. "It's alright, Mrs. Ryan. I understand that their curious." She turned to face Samantha and Tyler who were glaring at her. "Actually, I'll have you know that I'm not pregnant."

"How long until you are?" Samantha shot back.

Miley heard Jake growl from the seat next to her. Miley reached under the table and grabbed his hand and gently squeezed it. "Well, depends, when do you think Jake and I will get married?"

"Seriously Miley, who are you trying you kid? The reason you're here to break the news; you're pregnant! Just spit it out."

Miley felt Jake jump slightly at what Tyler said she squeezed his hand to let him know she could handle this. "Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you then but Jake and I aren't pregnant. I am a firm believer of no sex until marriage."

"You could have fooled me." Samantha hissed. "Admit it; you're only in this for the money and fame. All Jake's girlfriends are. If not the money, it's the fame, for publicity. I've seen Jake's heart broken to many times."

Miley closed her eyes, pressed her lips together in a tight line and counted to ten. Slowly she opened her eyes, "Again, I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I don't need the money. My dad is Robbie Ray Stewart and my god mother is Dolly Parton. And that fame, seriously, do I look like I need fame? I don't suppose Jake told you why we broke up the first time."

Tyler seemed taken back by her response. But Samantha wouldn't let Miley win so easily. "Exactly, you've left Jake so many times before! You're probably still in this to hurt him again!"

Miley rolled her eyes; she was ready to reply when Jake cut her off. "Actually, Sam, I was the one who left Miley all those times. I kissed her and told her how I felt then left to Romania. I came back and we got back together, she didn't like the sudden fame and I walked out on her. I was lucky enough to have her take me back this time."

Samantha looked shocked. "But—you seem—" She stuttered. She took a deep breath and started again, "He is my baby brother Miley, and I don't want him to get hurt."

Miley nodded calmly. "I understand that perfectly. I won't hurt him, I really love Jake. More than I've loved anyone else in my life. I won't ever hurt him purposely. Don't worry; I know where you're coming from. I give my older brothers dates speeches a lot of times, you know."

Samantha watched her with steady eyes. "Just…Just don't hurt him please." She pleaded. "I trust you Miley. You seem like a great girl. Jake told me a lot about you, but I have to worry. Please, don't hurt him."

"I won't." She promised. "You have my word."

Samantha nodded. "You know, Sam, I appreciate you're worry. But I'm hardly a baby anymore." Everyone laughed at Jake's thought.

"Sorry Jakey." Samantha apologized as she took a bite out of her salad.

Silence filled the air again as everyone thought about what both Samantha and Miley said. Suddenly Tyler spoke up, "Jake, you never told me Dolly Parton was Miley's god mother!"

--HMHMHM—

"The apple pie was great thanks Miley." Samantha smiled at her from across the blazing fire. They had just finished eating dinner and were scattered around the fire that Mr. Ryan started. Miley was curled up comfortably in a lawn chair next to Jake. He had his arms wrapped around her and her head was resting in the crook of his neck.

"No problem." Miley answered returning the smile. It was surprising how fast everything changed in Samantha and Tyler's demeanour. After Miley promised to not hurt Jake they seemed to have accepted her as fast as Isabella and the parents had.

"Yeah, it was great." Tyler agreed from the chair next to her patting his stomach lightly. "Sam was never that great at making pie."

"You have no idea," Samantha's husband muttered from where he was seated, arms draped around Samantha.

Miley laughed slightly as she saw Samantha glare at her husband but not move. "I'm sure it's not that bad." She said.

"Again, you have no idea." Eric, Samantha's husband, repeated. Everyone laughed. Miley glanced around the fire at Tyler who was making faces at Samantha as she returned them, and at Eric who was had Samantha on his lap. She sighed in contentment realizing how lucky she was to meet someone like Jake who had an amazingly nice family. She snuggled deeper into Jake's arms, and he tightened his grip on her.

"Having fun?" He whispered lightly in her ear.

Miley nodded weakly as she shivered, "Loads of fun."

"See I told you, you had nothing to worry about." Jake breathed on her neck.

"I know. I'm sorry." She smiled as she felt Jake bury his face in her neck.

"You should listen to me more often," Jake teased as he lightly kissed her neck.

"I know," she exhaled, trying hard not to let Jake know he was getting to her. Her head was spinning at the close proximity. She wondered if she would ever get used to him being so close to her.

"Would you listen to me now if I said you should kiss me?" Jake asked.

Miley turned to face him. "I don't know," she stroked her chin, trying to look thoughtful. "Should I?"

"Most definitely," Jake nodded as he leaned in and covered her lips with his. Like always, Miley's senses gave away as soon as Jake's lips touched hers. She completely forgot where she was, all that mattered were Jake's sweet lips on hers. He moved his hand from her waist and placed it gently on the side of her face. She tangled her hands in his hair and pressed herself against him.

Jake's tongue brushed lightly against Miley's lower lip and she immediately opened her mouth. His tongue slid into her mouth exploring her mouth before intertwining with her own tongue. She tried to suppress a moan as Jake caressed the side of her face.

"Hey! Can you two not swap spit in front of us? Especially after we just ate?" Tyler called out suddenly. Miley jumped as she quickly pulled away from Jake. She was still dizzy from the intense kiss and her lips were still tingling. Her surroundings finally came into clear view and she realized she still in Jake's backyard bordered by his family.

She felt a blush rise to her cheeks as she looked around her. Tyler was watching them with a disgusted expression but his eyes were twinkling brightly. Miley looked away from him and at Jake's older sister who was smiling at them. Eric winked at Miley and she looked away again.

"Sorry," she muttered quietly, eyes still on the floor. She could feel Jake mumbling next to her, upset about his brother breaking the kiss. Miley tried not to show it, but she was equally frustrated, the kiss was so great. The butterflies were still fluttering in her stomach but she decided it was because Jake was so close to her. She could smell his sweet breath as she tried to avoid everyone eyes.

"I'll let it go this time, but it'd better not happen again. I'd rather not end the night by seeing my younger brother molest his girlfriend." Samantha replied sarcastically as she rolled her eyes even though a smile was dancing on her lips.

"It's not like you and Eric are any better." Jake shot back, glaring at his sister as he smirked slightly.

Samantha gasped dramatically and pointed an accusing finger at him. "Jake, I have never done such a thing!"

Jake rolled his green eyes. "Oh yeah, I'm sure. I have enough of those images in my mind to last a life time. I remember the first time it happened. I still have nightmares." Jake cried.

Tyler shook his head, his hair falling into his eyes like Jake's. "Seriously Jake, try to remember there are younger innocent ears here."

Miley laughed. "Tyler, you're fifteen. I'd hardly consider you innocent. You've taken those health classes right?"

Tyler glared at her, before grimacing slightly. He places his hands over his ears, "Don't bring back the painful memories."

Samantha and Eric laughed and started discussing what they remembered from their health classes back in high school. Tyler's eyes widened at what he was hearing as he clamped his hands over his ears again, shaking his head wildly.

Miley smiled as she moved closer to Jake. She liked Jake's family and they liked her. Right now, as she sat in Jake's arms watching Samantha and Eric scar Tyler for life, she knew that everything was going to be alright.

--HMHMHM—

**AN: Sorry for the abrupt ending, but I couldn't make anything work and I wanted to get this chapter up fast. I'm sorry that it took so long for me to update. Really I am so sorry! Mid-Terms are coming up and I being piled with homework. I'll try to update as soon as I can, but it might take a while. This chapter is long, long enough hopefully.**

**I thought I'd change things up by having Jake's sibling fire off the questions. Thanks for all the reviews and I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

**-Caramel161**


	10. Crushed

**Disclaimer: I do not yet own Hannah Montana.**

Chapter 10: Crushed

"Seriously, I would have never guessed." Samantha grinned at Miley from across the counter. "You just don't seem the type."

Miley shrugged and smiled back. It was a warm sunny Saturday afternoon and Mile was seated in Jake's kitchen with his older sister, Samantha. It seemed to Miley, that as soon as Samantha found out Miley wasn't going out with Jake for the money and fame she had taken a better liking of Miley. Not that Miley was complaining, it had been two weeks since the night Miley had dinner with Jake's family for the first time in a while things were going just fine.

Samantha and Tyler had apologized profusely for what they had done to Miley, and Miley forgave them easily, but they had made it their personal goal to make it up to her. Even after Miley tried, several times might I add, to convince them that there were no hard feelings, they wouldn't agree.

"We were complete asses to you, Miley. We need to make it up to you." Was Tyler's answer to when Miley asked why they needed to make it up to her. Being related to Jake, they had inherited the stubborn genes. So, as a result, Samantha had called Miley this morning for them to get together and have a girl's day out. They went shopping, got their nails and hair done, and gotten lunch afterwards. Miley then dropped her stuff off at home and come up to the Ryan house hold, wanting to see Jake. But he wasn't around.

"Movie meeting," Samantha had told her when she asked about Jake. Miley seemed surprised to hear this, Jake never mentioned a new movie at all.

"It's something they just started. I don't even know who starring in it with him yet." Samantha had informed her when Miley asked about it.

Now the two were seated across from each other talking, while Miley waited for Jake to return home. They started up a conversation about hot celebrity guys, and some how managed to come across the topic of school troubles Miley had done.

"It was an accident though. He asked if I could come over and "get to know hi, better", I got mad. He was basically implying that I was a slut, so I kneed him where the sun doesn't shine." Miley replied.

Samantha laughed her musical laugh. "Remind me never to get you mad."

Miley shook her head. "You don't need to worry about that. You know how I believe in the no sex before marriage rule."

Samantha nodded. "I know. But how did you get Jake to go along with it?"

Miley glanced up from her yogurt cup and raised her eye brows at Samantha. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, how did you get Jake to agree with that?" Samantha repeated, seeming awed by Miley.

"What do you mean agree with that? We both thought that our first time should be saved for an important night, and someone's wedding night seems important enough." Miley responded. She felt her stomach clench as she watched Samantha's expressions. She had a bad feeling come into her gut suddenly.

"First time? What are you saying? Jake's first time was—Oh!" Samantha's eyes widened as though she just realized something.

Miley watched her, fear bubbling in her chest. "What is it?' She asked wearily, she had a feeling she didn't want to know what.

Samantha had her hand over her mouth. She leaned forward, "You mean Jake hasn't told you?"

"Told me what?" Miley had confusion etched on her face.

"Oh my goodness; the nerve of that boy! I can not _believe _him!" Samantha cried angrily. She jumped out her chair and stomped across the kitchen to grab the cordless phone.

"Wait!" Miley called, coming up from behind Samantha. She grabbed the phone from her hands. "What's going on?"

"Jake hasn't told you has he?" Samantha asked, anger evident in his her voice.

"Told me what?" Miley cried out loudly. She was growing slightly hysterical. Was something wrong her boyfriend that she didn't know about?

"He didn't tell you! I knew he wouldn't. I assumed with the no sex before marriage rule that he might have let it slip. Oh, I swear when I get my hands on that boy…" Samantha trailed of not bothering to finish her threat as she began pacing.

Miley moved forward and grabbed Samantha's arms to prevent her from pacing any further. "What is going on Samantha? Tell me what's going on?" Miley exclaimed.

"Hey now, stop the screaming. Some of us are trying to nap." The kitchen door swung open to reveal a sleepy looking Tyler Ryan. His brown hair was tousled and his eyes droopy.

"Shut up Tyler." Samantha snapped at her younger brother before jerking her arm from Miley and returning to pacing across the kitchen.

"What's with her?" Tyler asked, pointing his finger at his sister her was scowling and muttering under her breath.

"I don't know!" Miley shouted. "I don't know what's wrong with her! Or what's wrong with Jake! She won't tell me anything."

"Jake? What's happened to Jake?" Tyler looked at his sister who was still pacing. "Sam, what's happened to Jake?"

"Nothing yet, but when I get my hands on that boy…" Samantha trailed of again.

Tyler shook his head causing his chestnut hair to fall into his green eyes. He moved forward to step in front of his sister, blocking her path from wheeling a hole into the kitchen floor. "What is it Sam? What'd he do?"

"What'd he do?" Samantha cried vehemently. "More like what he hasn't done! He didn't tell Miley yet."

"Tell Miley—Oh!" Tyler started at his sister, wide eyed. "No way."

"Yes way. He hasn't even _mentioned_ it." Samantha said, crossing her arms.

Tyler was still watching his sister. He couldn't believe his brother would keep something like this from Miley! Was he looking to cause her permanent heart ache? He hesitantly glance over his sister shoulder to see a frantic Miley standing there, confused and panic-stricken.

"Should we tell her?" He asked quietly, nodding his head at Miley who was watching them with shining fear in her blue eyes.

"I guess," Samantha shrugged. "We've got to since Jake obviously won't."

Tyler sighed. "Come on then, if we don't tell her soon she'll have a heart attack."

Samantha nodded; she turned around to face Miley. "Miles, you should sit down."

"Why? What's happening?" Miley demanded. "What's going on?"

"We'll tell you as soon as you sit down." Samantha replied. She motioned towards the stools on the other side of the island counter.

"It'd be better if you did, Miley." Tyler spoke up; he pulled the stool out for her. "Sit here."

Miley watched then warily, arms crossed stubbornly across her chest. "What if I don't want to? Why do I need to sit? I juts want to know what's wrong with Jake!" The panic was edging back into her voice as she glanced wildly between the two.

"Miley, please, just sit down." Samantha pleaded. "We'll tell you as soon as you sit down."

Miley sighed loudly before grudgingly taking the seat Tyler pulled out for her. "Now can you tell me?"

Tyler nodded as he took a seat next to her. "Sure. Although, I don't know how we should tell you this." He glanced up at his sister who was leaning on the counter top watching them. "Miley, has Jake ever mentioned a girl named Noelle to you?"

Miley's head snapped up to glare at Tyler. "Noelle, you mean that teen actress? The one with the brown hair?"

Tyler nodded. "He has mentioned her?"

Miley shook her head trying to figure out an excuse. "I was reading about her in a magazine once and Jake said he knew her."

"And Jake's told you that he believed in no sex before marriage?" Samantha inquired.

Miley looked up at Samantha, "I thought you guys said you'd drop it."

"No, no, it's not that! We didn't mean it in that way Miley." Samantha said quickly waving her arms in the air. "I meant, Jake said he wouldn't do sex before he was married."

Miley nodded. "Well, he'd always agree with me when I said that."

"So, I'm guessing he never told you he has sex with Noelle before has he?" Tyler asked bluntly.

Miley turned to stare at Tyler in shock. Her mind and heart froze, had he just said what she thought he did. No, Jake wouldn't do something like that. Jake wouldn't keep something like that from her. He'd tell her, wouldn't he?

_Snap out of it,_ Miley told herself. _Jake wouldn't do that to you._

"Tyler!" Samantha scolded, hitting her brother upside the head. "Why'd you say it like that?"

"I'm sorry, but I hate beating around the bush." Tyler shrugged; he turned to Miley and gently reached out for her hand.

"Are you alright Miley?" He asked gently.

"No," she snapped. "Why would be? I just found out my boyfriend, the man who I want to spend the rest of my life with, has been lying to me about the biggest thing ever!"

"Miley, don't get so worked up. Yelling won't make things any better. Try talking to him about it now." Samantha said soothingly. "Call him right now."

"It's no use." Tyler said from beside Miley, he gently squeezed her hand. "He's at the meeting with the producers."

Miley stayed silent, staring blankly at the marble countertop. She couldn't believe Jake would do something like this. Miley wasn't the one he would lose his purity to, he'd already gave it away to another girl, a girl that practically cost them their relationship. She couldn't believe it.

"How long has he been there?" Samantha asked. "He's been gone since the morning."

"They're meeting their cast members today, those things usually take forever." Tyler said.

Just then the kitchen door swung open and five-year old Isabella skipped in. "Oh, Miley, hi! I didn't know you were coming! Want to come to my tea-party?"

Miley glanced down at the young girl in front f her; she felt a tug at her heart. She wasn't in the mood to play anything right now, but she couldn't say no to Isabelle. Her green eyes were sparkling as she watched Miley, waiting for an answer.

Samantha seemed to notice Miley's internal battle, so she took over. She crouched down so she was at eye level with her younger sister, "Bella, Miley's waiting for Jake right now. She can't play."

"Oh, okay." The younger girl said slowly, trying to hide her disappointment. "But will you play next time?"

Miley nodded and forced a smile onto her face. "Sure thing, I promise Bella."

"But Miley, I don't think Jakey will be home soon." Isabella informed them as she took the orange juice Samantha poured her.

"Why?" she asked quietly.

"'Cause, I heard mommy talking to him on the phone, he said he would be gone for a while." She turned to Tyler and Samantha. "Guess who's going to be Jakey's new partner on the movie!"

Tyler turned to look at her, "Who Bella?"

"Remember that Nona girl? Yeah, well she is working with him again. You know the one with the pretty hair?" Isabella stated as she delicately sipped her orange juice.

Samantha spun around, "Bella you mean the one who came by for dinner last time?"

Isabella nodded; she pushed her glass away and jumped off the stool. "Yep, that one. Mommy told me this morning. I have to go; Mommy is taking me to Lindsey's house today!"

Miley watched Isabella bound out of the room, her hair bouncing in its pigtails. Miley looked up after the door shut to see Tyler and Samantha exchange a hard look.

"What?" Miley asked, irritated already. Why couldn't they just say it aloud?

"Miles, Jake's new co-star is Noelle." Tyler said softly. Miley looked at him, staring intensely, she seemed to be doing a lot of that today.

"Oh, well isn't that just great? My boyfriend is going too sped the next few months with the girl he had sex with." Miley said sarcastically.

Samantha got up from her chair suddenly and grabbed Miley's arm. "Come on."

"Where are we going?" She asked as she was dragged across the kitchen.

"To try and save Jake's sorry ass." Samantha replied as she grabbed her purse on the way out.

"Good luck!" Tyler called out as the door shut.

--HMHMHM—

"Tommy, I can't believe you did this! I told you I don't want her." Jake hissed as he slammed the door to his producer's room shut.

"Sorry Jake." Tommy Apollo apologized. "But she was the only one available. I'm sure she doesn't expect much from you now. So what? You two had a fling! Big deal happens all the time in Hollywood."

Jake gritted his teeth. "I have a girlfriend now Tommy. I can't risk losing her because of Noelle making moves on me. You know how fast word gets out."

Tommy nodded. "I'm sorry Jake, but there isn't much I can do."

"Get a replacement." Jake insisted. "I love my girlfriend Tommy. I don't want to lose her, I _can't_ lose her."

"I know, but Jake, she needs to trust you. If you love her so much she should know you won't do that to her. Trust is valid." Tommy said as he sat in the chair behind his desk.

Jake sighed and rubbed his hands over his face. "Fine. But if my girlfriend leaves me, I'm blaming you." He warned.

Tommy laughed. "Don't worry."

"Whatever." Jake muttered as he walked out of the room. He walked aimlessly down the hall. He didn't want to return to the room that the meeting was held in, the new cast was in there and Jake didn't want to see Noelle right now.

He knew Miley wouldn't want him working with Noelle, just like he didn't want her working with Nick. But Jake couldn't do anything about this! He couldn't drop the movie, he already signed the contract. She would understand she'd have too. Tommy was right she'd just have to trust him.

"Jake!" A high pitched voice called from down the hall. Jake cringed as he heard the voice. _Why, oh why me?_ He asked as he squeezed his eyes shut.

When Jake opened his eyes again Noelle was in front of him, peering at him with her brown eyes. "Jake what are you doing tomorrow night?" she asked.

"Nothing with you, I have a _girlfriend_, Noelle." Jake said through his clenched teeth.

Noelle laughed freely. "Oh, like I haven't heard _that_ one before. What, Jake playing hard to get? Well, I like it. It's _hot_." She said seductively as she fingered the collar on his shirt.

"No it's not hot." Jake threw her hands of him and took a step back. "Seriously, Noelle, I have a girlfriend and I love her a lot. I also have no intention what so ever of talking to you outside working ours. Got it?"

Jake heard foot steps coming his way. He prayed to god that it was Tommy, someone who could knock some sense into Noelle.

Noelle rolled her eyes. "I think I can convince you otherwise. Jakey, we had a past. We lost valuable things to each other, thing you can only give to one person ever. Why throw that away."

Jake sighed. "Noelle…" he started but he never got a chance to finish because Noelle grabbed him roughly by the collar and pressed her lisp to him, pulling him in for a kiss.

--HMHMHM—

Tyler's words 'good luck' echoed through Miley's head as she walked down the clean hallway in search of Jake. She had run into the producer when she walked into the building and he pointed out this hallway, saying Jake had just left his office and needed to see her. He threw in a wink, which weirded Miley out.

Why was Jake talking to his producer about that made him get the impression he needed to see her? Well, at least he needed to see her because she desperately needed to see him. She needed to settle this. Why hadn't he told her about the movie or him losing his virginity? How could be _lie_to her about something so big. Suddenly, Miley understood why Tyler and Samantha were integrating her that night at dinner. They knew Jake had had sex with Noelle; she was probably his last girlfriend since Miley.

Jake had introduced Noelle to his family because they had sex! Which is why Samantha and Tyler assumed Miley was pregnant, It all made sense now! They didn't think she looked like a slut; it was because of what Jake had said. Miley felt anger course through her veins, Jake lied to her, it seemed to settle in now and take a toll.

He had given away his virginity, his purity, the one thing that was rightfully his and passed it one without a thought. Did he regret it? Possibly not, he decided to give it away. He couldn't regret it. But did Miley? Yes. She regretted that he had, she wanted to be the one he lost his purity to. But she wouldn't be, Noelle was. Noelle was the one he gave it away to. Miley couldn't believe him!

As Miley turned the corner she heard voices, she stopped and peered around the corner. There, right before her stood Jake and Noelle. Alone. In the middle of an empty hallway. Uh-oh.

Miley saw Noelle close in on Jake as she laughed. "Oh, like I haven't heard _that_ one before. What, Jake playing hard to get? Well, I like it. It's _hot_." She said, in what Miley assumed was supposed to be a seductive tone, as she fingered the collar on his shirt.

Miley felt her insides burn with anger. She wanted nothing more than to storm up to Noelle and smack her hard on the face, but she couldn't move as she watched Noelle make moves on _her_ boyfriend.

Miley felt relief run through her veins and her shoulders relax as she watched Jake shove Noelle off him. "No it's not hot." He informed her. "Seriously, Noelle, I have a girlfriend and I love her a lot. I also have no intention what so ever of talking to you outside working ours. Got it?"

Miley felt herself smile. Jake wasn't going to let Noelle hurt her by moving in on him. He just openly said that he loved her. Miley already knew that of course, but hearing Jake say it was a nice reminder, and the look on Noelle's face didn't make it any worse.

Miley snorted when she saw Noelle roll her eyes in what she thought was supposed to turn Jake on. Seriously, the girl was an amateur; she did not know what Jake wanted. "I think I can convince you otherwise. Jakey, we had a past. We lost valuable things to each other, thing you can only give to one person ever. Why throw that away."

Miley felt herself gag. No way would Jake fall for that. No possible way, he knew better than that. But she knew Jake would agree, they did lose a valuable thing to each other. Their virginity.

As Jake sighed, Miley turned around and pressed her back to the wall and squeezed her eyes shut tightly. She tilted her head up, as she made a silent prayer. _Please, please don't let Jake do anything stupid. I know he didn't things that hurt me but I cannot lose him. No, please God. Make Noelle back off._

She opened her eyes and started at the ceiling. She heard Jake say Noelle's name, she waited quietly to say what he would tell her. She sat there patiently, but nothing came. Not one peep out of anyone. Miley looked around her to see if they caught her, but no one was there. She took a deep breath and waited for a few more seconds. But nothing came. She held her breath and turned to see what was going on. What she saw was not what she expecting. What she saw made her heart stop and her knees buckle underneath her. She let out a strangled sob and shook her head wildly. She pressed her palm to her mouth and made to stood up. She needed to get away, she couldn't stand her anymore.

Because there before her stood Jake, locked in a kiss with Noelle.

--HMHMHM—

**AN: Sorry it's so short. I am supposed to be typing out my English paper, but I just had to update. The next one I'll try to get up as soon as I can. But with mid-terms coming up like right now, it'll be tough to**** but bear with me. Please. **

**I hope you guys like this chapter. The next one will have Miley and Jake talk. I don't know how things will turn out, but hey, what ever happens, happens. Don't forget to REVIEW! I appreciate the ones I received for the last chapter.**

**-Caramel161**


	11. Losing You

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana.**** I don't own Losing You either. Busted does.**

**AN: Sorry in advance for any mistakes.**

Chapter 11: Losing You

Jake stood there, shocked. What was happening? He had no idea. One minute he was telling Noelle to back off, and now here she was kissing him—Wait, Noelle kissing him. What the heck and what was the noise? _Oh no,_ Jake thought frantically. _Who was it?_

Jake snapped back into reality and shoved Noelle of him. He wiped his sleeve over his mouth. "What the hell was that, Noelle? I told you to not do that. I have a _girlfriend_!"

Noelle smirked at him. "Not no more you don't."

"What are you saying?" Jake asked. Did she plan this all out? She did, that scheming lying girl planned this all out. She must have had someone station near by to snap a picture of them kissing. It would be all over the news by the evening. Oh no, Samantha and Tyler would murder him. And Miley! This was not good.

"I don't think you have a girlfriend anymore, Jake." Noelle informed him simply. Jake shot her a hard look. He opened his mouth, but she cut him off to continue, "Because I am pretty sure I just saw her run down the hallway. She's the one with the long brown hair isn't she?"

Jake froze. Miley was here? Miley ran down the hallway just now? Miley saw him kissing Noelle! Jake flinched slightly as it sank in. She was the one that made that noise, when she saw them kissing. This wasn't good, not at all. Jake looked back at Noelle, who was standing there smiling as she watched him. Jake took a menacing step forward. "What are you saying, Noelle?" he asked in a dangerously low voice.

Noelle shrugged indifferently. "What I'm saying is that I don't think your girlfriend will want you after she saw you kissing me. Why else would she have taken off bawling?" the smirk was back in tact on Noelle's face. Jake wanted to rip that smile of her face; he wanted to murder Noelle right now. If Miley broke up with him…

_No,_ he thought frantically. _Miley _wouldn't _break up me. She loves me, she trusts me. She'll understand._ Jake glanced up at Noelle one last time before he took off running down the hall Noelle said Miley just was.

Thoughts were swimming through his head. What was Miley doing there in the first place? He hadn't mentioned the movie to her yet; he wanted to wait until tomorrow night to tell her. But it was too late for that, who knew if there would even be a _them_ tomorrow night.

Jake shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. Miley would understand. She needed too. _You didn't understand with Hannah and Nick, what makes you think she'll understand now? _A voice asked from the back of his head. No, he told himself firmly. That wouldn't happen.

Jake continued to walk down the hall, figuring out where Miley could possibly be. He came around the corner and paused. He let out a long sigh, there in front of him was another hallway, just as long as the other one. Jake shook his head and picked up his speed so he was nearly running down the hall. He needed to find Miley.

"Hey! You stop! No running in the halls." A gruff voice called out from behind. Jake rolled his eyes, but slowed down nonetheless. What was this? A school? Jake walked quickly down the hall.

"Are you deaf? Listen here boy, no running!" The voice yelled again. Jake spun around to see who was yelling. He turned and saw and older man standing a few feet behind him, he had a chiselled face and dark green eyes. His hair was greying and he was wearing over-alls. Jake assumed he was the janitor because he was carrying a mop with him.

"Sorry." Jake said curtly as he inclined his head towards the man before him.

"S'alright," the man replied in a gruff voice. Jake nodded and turned around to continue down the hall. He walked a few steps when the man called out again.

"Son, are you looking for someone at all?" The man asked.

Jake stopped short and turned around again. "Yes, actually I am. Have you seen anyone?"

The man nodded. "Yeah, I did. There was a younger lady just around that corner." He pointed to where Jake was headed. "I was mopping the floor when I saw her. Poor thing was sitting there on the floor sobbing, had nice blue eyes and long brown hair."

Jake's eyes lit up, the man was talking about Miley. "You did! Just around that corner you said?"

The man nodded again, "Yeah, just there. You know her?"

"Yes, I do know her. I was looking for her too. Thank you…" Jake trailed off, searching the man's shirt for a name-tag of some sort.

"Sheldon," he supplied, smiling slightly. "I'd go after her, fast son. She was a mess."

Jake nodded. "Thanks Sheldon." Jake gave him a smile before hurrying down the hall and turning the corner. Right around the corner sat Miley Stewart. Jake's heart stopped and his stomach dropped. He had done this to her.

Jake's heart broke that what he saw. There before him, sat his beautiful girlfriend. But she didn't look like his girlfriend at all. The confident, individual who stood tall with her head up high was crumbles against the cold floor her back against the wall, her eyes shut tightly tears escaping from then and rolling down her flushed face. Her lips were pressed together in a thin line, to prevent her from screaming out. Her hair was dishevelled, but even though she looked like she did, to Jake she was still beautiful. But then again, to Jake she always would be.

Miley seemed to have sensed his presence because she cracked her eyes open. Her once vibrate blue eyes were red-rimmed and swollen. Her eyes seemed dark and filled with pain. When she saw him standing before her, she stiffened.

"Miley," Jake whispered reaching for her. "Miley, get up please."

Miley flinched as Jake touch her and she moved back. Jake pulled his hand back as if he had been burned, hurt plastered across his face. Miley wanted to crawl into his arms, but she couldn't. She wouldn't fall into his trap, she had to be strong. He hurt her more than she could ever hurt him.

"Miley," Jake tried again as he cleared his voice. "Please get off the floor. Let's just talk about this."

Miley looked up at him in disbelief, "Talk? You want to talk to me?" Miley's voice shook as she started at Jake. "Jake you lied to me and you just kissed another girl and you want to _talk_?"

Jake squeezed his eyes shut. "Miley, it wasn't what it looked like, I swear. She kissed me!"

"Well, you certainly made no effort to get her off you." Miley replied, tears welled up in her eyes again but didn't fall. "You stood there and let her kiss you."

"I was shocked. I didn't know what was happening. I mean, one minute we were talking and the next she was kissing me!" Jake cried. He had one thought in mind as he spoke: That he wasn't going to lose Miley because of Noelle. He couldn't.

"How do I know you aren't lying to me?" Miley asked softly averting her eyes. Her voice seemed so small and sounded so lost, Jake's heart broke when he heard her.

"Miley, you need to trust me. I would never do anything to hurt you. I love you too much. Believe me Miley." Jake replied. He was watching her as she squirmed under his intent glare.

Her lower lip trembled as she spoke. "You said that before and you still lied to me. You promised from before that you wouldn't lie to me but you still did."

Jake looked at her confused. "What are you talking about Miley?"

"Were you ever going to tell me that you weren't a virgin? Did you ever plan on telling me you _slept_ with Noelle?" Miley asked. The tears that sat in her eyes spilled over and flowed freely down her face.

"Miley, I…Who told you?" Jake asked, furious.

"It doesn't matter who told me Jake? You aren't even going to deny it? You lied to me Jake! What matters is you lied to me! You aren't a virgin Jake!" Miley cried loudly. She slid off the wall and put her knees up against her chest.

"It was Samantha and Tyler wasn't it? I knew I should have trusted them! They promised they would tell anyone!" Jake mutter angered. "It wasn't any of their business! This was between me and you."

Miley looked at Jake. "How could you say that, Jake? They had _every_ right to tell me, since you obviously weren't! How long were you planning on keeping this from me?"

"I…I don't know. I couldn't stand to tell you Miley. You were so big on the no sex before marriage; I was scared that if I told you you'd decide you wouldn't want to be with me. That you'd leave me, that you wouldn't be able to look at me the same." Jake's eyes moved across the hall, looking everywhere but at Miley.

"You seriously thought I would do that?" Miley whispered. Jake didn't look at her. "Jake look me!" He reluctantly turned to her. "You seriously thought that I would leave you over something like that. You think I'm that shallow? I_ loved_ you Jake!"

Jake's eyes widened. What did she mean loved? "What are you saying? Loved me? You don't anymore?" Jake couldn't believe this. He couldn't lose Miley over this.

Miley looked at the wall behind Jake. "I…I don't know anymore." Miley said. "This is too much to take in. You never told me about the movie, Jake! You kept that from me. I come to your house and talk to your brother and sister, and find out that you have had sex before with a girl that almost cost us our relationship. I come here to confront you about it and I see you making out with her in the hallway! How can I trust you after you've done all that to me Jake?"

Jake shook his head widely, causing his hair to fall into his face. "Miley, you don't mean that. I love you Miley!"

"Don't tell me what I do and don't mean! You love me Jake? Do you really? You love me enough that you would continuously lie to my face? You love me enough that you would go around kissing other girls? Miley glared at him. "Were you planning on ever telling me?"

"About what?"

"About everything! You kissing Noelle? You sleeping with Noelle?" Miley replied. "Or were you going to keep that from me too? Just another thing to add to your long list of things not to mention your girlfriend."

"I…I was, Miley. I swear I was," Jake said. "I was going to tell you."

"When? Were you going to wait until I read it in some magazine, or until Noelle herself came to tell me? Were you going to wait after you slept with me to tell me? After we were married?" Miley fired questions at him, her hurt and turned into anger.

"No, Miley I wasn't1 I was going to tell you when the time was right." Jake answered uneasily. He didn't like were this conversation as going.

"How can I trust you on that Jake? I trusted you once and lied to my face. I trusted you again and you cheated on me. How can I trust you after this?"

Jake shook his head. This wasn't happening. Miley wasn't going to break up with him, he couldn't lose her.

"That's just it Jake. I can't, not right now anyways." Miley finished.

"What are you saying?" Jake asked, dreading the words that were about to come out of her mouth.

Miley sighed. "I need time Jake. You hurt me, you lost my trust."

"I'll gain it back, I'll do what ever it takes, Miley. I'll gain al the trust back." Jake cried he moved forward to wrap his arms around her.

Miley pulled her hand in front of her to stop him from touching her. "I need time Jake. I can't do this right now."

"No, no, no you don't mean that Miley. You don't mean that." Jake pleaded with her. "You can't leave me Miley, I need you. You're my everything; I can't breathe knowing you're not mine."

Miley gave him a small sad smile. "You managed to be with out me when you were with Noelle. I need time Jake."

"I can't be with you, Miley. I was stupid to have ever done anything with Noelle." Jake begged. "Please don't do this to me Miley."

"I have to Jake," she replied softly, tears rolling down her face. "I need space."

Jake raised his hand to wipe the tears from her eyes. She winced when his thumb brushed against her skin. The place where he touched her was tingling. "Don't touch me Jake. This is hard enough."

"It doesn't have to be," Jake pulled her to him. "It can be easier, Miley. I promise."

"You promised a lot of things Jake, and you haven't kept that much of them." Miley replied quietly, she gently pushed him away. "I need to go."

With that she turned around and began walking down the hall. Jake stood there shocked. This wasn't happening, he tried telling himself but he knew it was true. His worst nightmare had come true. His knees buckled and he fell the ground. But he didn't notice the only thing he could see was the love of his life walking out of his life.

--HMHMHM—

Jake moodily slammed the door as he stomped into the house. He managed to get out of the studios before he completely broke down in his car. As he rushed to the back door, he ran into Tommy. He quickly told him he wasn't feeling well and he was going home, he didn't even bother to give Tommy a chance to answer before he ran down the hall and out the door. He managed to slip past Noelle as he walked past the door the cast was still in. He heard them in there chatting and laughing loudly, breaking Jake's heart even more.

Once he closed the door to his car, was when he let the tears leak out of his eyes. It started out with a few before he started sobbing. He couldn't believe that he lost the love of his life, the one person he could not live without. The one person he thought he could always count on. Jake sat there, alone in his car crying for a while longer before he wiped his eyes and composed himself. He quickly sped home and ran into his house.

Once the door was closed he sighed, one the bright side, at least none of the paparazzi saw him. A few more tears slip out of his eyes as he leaned against the door. He failed to notice his younger sister standing beside the stairs. She had come down to see who had slammed the door, when she saw Jake leaning against the door crying.

"Jakey?" she called hesitantly. Jake's eyes snapped open and he saw Isabella watching him with a curious expression. "What's the matter?"

Jake shook his head and wiped his tears away with his sleeve. "Nothing," Jake replied shortly.

Isabella slowly moved away from the stairs and towards Jake. "Then why are you crying?"

Jake shook his head again and stuffed his hands into his pockets. "I'm not." He lied. "There was something in both my eyes." (**AN: Ha-ha. I don't own that line; it was off the movie Superbad. Amazingly funny movie, I highly recommend it those who haven't seen it yet.**)

"Really?" Isabelle was a few feet away from him now. "Do you need a wet towel to get them out? Mommy used that last time when a pine got in my eye."

Jake gave her a small smile. For such a little girl, Isabelle sure had a big heart. "No thanks Bella. It's out now."

"Are you sure?" she asked timidly, she was right in front of him. Jake nodded hastily, but didn't move. Isabella watched him, she knew something was wrong but didn't ask, Jake wouldn't tell her anyways. Instead she tried a different approach, something her mom used with her when she was upset. "Jakey, do you need a hug?"

Jake looked down at his little sister, she was looking right back at him, her hazel eyes wide. His heart swelled at what she offered him. A hug, which was just what he needed. Jake nodded again.

That was all Isabella needed. She flung her tiny arms around Jake's waist and hugged herself to him. Jake kneeled down and wrapped his own arms around his sister; she buried her face in his neck. Jake pressed his cheek against her hair and squeezed her to him.

Isabella's hugs would never compare to Miley's, but for now they were all Jake had and he gladly took them. He took a deep breath; he missed moments like these, which he rarely had with his sister anymore. With school, acting, his social life, Miley and other things he did he never seemed to have time for Isabella anymore. He silently noted to himself to take her out for a day soon, just him and her. Because he knew that Isabelle was the one person who would always love him.

Gradually Isabella pulled away from Jake, much too soon for Jake's liking. "Did that help make it better?"

"A little," Jake replied smiling slightly. "Thanks Bella."

"Anytime," Isabella grinned at him. "You sure you're okay, Jakey?"

"Yep," Jake assured her. "I'm going to go to my room now. I'll see you later."

"Okay, see you." She called as he walked up the large winding stair case. He walked into his room and shut the door firmly behind him. He leaned against it outing his head against the door. Slowly, he slid down so that he was sitting on the floor. He pulled his knees against his chest and buried his face in his hands.

This time, as the tears made their way down his face, Jake didn't bother trying to stop them. Besides he didn't think he could. He rocked himself back and forth as he let all the pain out of him. He never felt so hurt and stupid before. He should have went ahead and told Miley everything, she would have still loved him, Jake made a lot of mistakes before and sleeping with Noelle was one more. But he decided against it, he let his pride get the best of him and now look where it had gotten him. Alone, in his bedroom, crying.

If there was one thing that everyone should know, it was that Jake Ryan never cried. Never. The last time he ever remembered crying was when his grandfather passed away when he was 10. The past seven years were tear free on Jake's account, something he was proud of. To him, men weren't supposed to cry, men were supposed to me strong. But not, Jake found himself to be anything but strong. How could he stay strong? He lost everything he'd ever wanted.

Suddenly, he heard the door slam down stairs. Jake sprang to his feet; he almost had a heart attack, what was that? He could hear whispers from downstairs, then Isabella scream "Samantha! You're home! Ty, Ty! Sammy's home!"

Jake let out the breath he didn't know he was holding in. For a moment he feared it would be Robby Ray or Jackson coming to murder him. He knew he would get a visit from them. He not only broke his promises to Miley but he also broke the promise he made to Robby Ray. The one where he swore he wouldn't ever hurt Miley, but he had. He made Miley cry, and for that e hated himself. How could he live with himself, he just broke Miley's heart. He was a jerk.

Abruptly, Jake heard feet pounding up the stairs. Then, he door flew open to reveal an angry Samantha and a worried Tyler behind her, "You ass!" Samantha cried. "How could you Jake? You said you _loved_ her!"

"I did love her, I still do." Jake retorted. "What the hell did you tell her anything anyway? It was none of your business!"

"If you loved her, you should have been honest with her. It was my business, Jake I actually like Miley. I didn't want to see her hurt! You lied to her Jake, you lied to her. If I hadn't told her then, you wouldn't have."

"No you shouldn't have told her anything. I was going to tell her, I was. When the time was right."

"Oh, and when would that be? When she already lost her purity to you, when you guys were 80 in your rocking chairs?" Samantha cried throwing her hands up in the air. "To make matters even worse, Miley come running back to the car, in freaking tears. Sobbing, telling me she saw you kiss Noelle!"

"What?" Tyler asked from behind his sister. He pointed and accusing finger at Jake. "You kissed Noelle?"

Jake glared at his sister. "You brought Miley to the studio?"

Samantha nodded. "So what if I did? I did her a favour; if she hadn't come you would have kissed Noelle and gotten away with it; another thing to add to your list of thing not to tell Miley."

"You kissed Noelle?" Tyler repeated.

Jake didn't take his eyes off Samantha. "Yes, he did. He didn't tell Miley about the movie either. She goes to confront him about him not telling he wasn't a virgin, and she sees him kissing Noelle. Nice way to end off her day don't you think Jake?" Samantha sneered.

"You think I wanted this? You think I wanted to keep this from her? I was scared! Scared that she wouldn't want me anymore! That she'd realize that there was someone out there who could give her more than I could, some one who was pure. I was scared she's leave me for Nick Jonas!" Jake bursted, "I love Miley with all my heart; I didn't want to lose her. If I told her I wasn't a virgin anymore, she'd hate me!"

"News flash Jake: The world doesn't revolve around you. You are so selfish; you'd rather worry about your heart than Miley's. You cared more about yourself than Miley." Samantha spat, enraged at her brother. "You what, maybe Miley does deserve better, someone more like Nick Jonas."

With that she stormed out of the room. Next to where she stood, Tyler was watching Jake. He looked at his brother before slowly shaking her head, "I knew Miley was different, you know. I just knew she was different than all the other girls you've dated. She had morals and values. She had a life. I knew she meant a lot to you, you were always talking about her. 'Miley this, Miley that.'

"I thought you'd be completely honest with her. Treat her like how she deserves to be treated. You did, at first. I was so surprised when Miley told us you never mention you weren't a virgin today. She didn't believe it at first, she couldn't. She was so upset. Then Sam offered to take her to the studios so you could talk. I thought you'd clear everything up with her there. I would have never in a million years thought you'd end up breaking her heart there.

"I know you didn't kiss Noelle, so you can shut your mouth. I know you wouldn't do that to Miley. Sam knows it too, she's upset, and that's all. She'll come around and so will Miley. Give her time. She loves you, I know she does. Things will get better." Tyler glanced up at Jake. He patted him on the back. "Hang in there Jake."

He then walked out of the room too, closing the door shut behind him. Jake stood there; mouth open staring at the spot Tyler had just stood. Had his brother just said all that? Since when had Tyler become Dr. Problems/Love? He shook his head, digesting what Tyler just told him. He knew Jake wouldn't kiss Noelle; if he did then surely it'd be a matter of time before Miley realized that too.

Jake shook himself out of his daze before grabbing his iPod off his desk and dropping himself onto his bed. He turned it on and put it on shuffle. The opening chords of the first song started.

_Ooooooh_

_Sitting here alone thinking it through  
Trying to convince myself that I'm not losing you  
Why can't you just forget the things I said?  
I was angry at the time but now I've cleared my head.  
It was so strong, where did it all go wrong?_

The song was perfect. Literally, here Jake was lying her trying to convince himself that he wasn't losing Miley. Tyler was right, she just needed time. Everything would go back to normal soon enough. The song continued.

_So tell me why...  
I'm swimming against the tide  
And I'm praying for a lifeline  
Cause I'm losing you  
So tell me why  
You don't care enough to try  
Are you giving up this fight  
I cant stand, wont stand losing you._

You don't have to say a word its in your eyes  
What can I do to convince you we need more time?  
And I know I may have made a few mistakes  
But losing you is just too much for me to take  
It was so strong, where did it all go wrong?

So tell me why...  
I'm swimming against the tide  
And I'm praying for a lifeline  
Cause I'm losing you  
So tell me why  
You don't care enough to try  
Are you giving up this fight  
I cant stand, wont stand losing you.

So tell me what to say  
Because, I need a chance to change  
And I wont let you walk away

So tell me why...  
I'm swimming against the tide  
And I'm praying for a lifeline  
Cause I'm losing you  
So tell me why  
You don't care enough to try  
Are you giving up this fight  
I can't stand, wont stand losing you.

Jake couldn't put his life at the moment into better words, The last part being the best.

_I can't stand, won't stand losing you Miley Stewart._

--HMHM--

**AN: There it is: Chapter 11. That song is amazing, don't you think? I was listening to it when I was righting this chapter out. It fit Jake's thoughts perfectly. It's by Busted. I am a huge Busted fan and the next chapter might b named after one of their songs too.**

**I hope you guys like this chapter. Don't worry, hopefully things will work out. Anyways, I'm almost done with this story. There will be a few more chapters. Don't' forget to REVIEW!**

**-Caramel161**


	12. Meet You There

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Hannah Montana. Or the song **_**Meet You There**_**, that is rightfully Busted's. I recommend you listen to it, it is an amazing song. **

**AN: Sorry in advance for any grammar or spelling mistakes.**

Chapter 12: Meet You There

Miley Stewart was an unusually strong person. She was independent and confident, needing very little help from others. She learned at a young age that she could do anything she wanted on her own. She rarely relied on others. Miley learned at a young age, ever since her mother died, that everyone leaves you at one point. No matter how big of a part they played in your life, no matter how big of an influence they were to you, everyone would leave you. After losing the one person she needed most, Miley realized that the world never stopped to grieve with you. That no matter how big of a lose you endured, no matter how much pain you've suffered, you'll always need to move on.

Miley didn't have trouble with that of course. She lost her mother at a tender age and lived to tell the tale. She lost friends, pets and memories, yet she was okay. After everything she had gone through in her life, Miley thought she could handle anything that was thrown at her. But she was wrong. All the pain she's been through, nothing, not one thing compared to how hurt she was right now.

Right now, she was lying in her bed surrounded by tissues in her favourite comfy pyjamas. Tubs of ice cream surrounded her and her guitar sitting trustfully near the side of her bed. Her hair was tangled and was in a messy bun. Her eyes were red rimmed and crusty from the dried tears. Mascara lines streaked her cheeks, and dark purple circles were under her eyes. Her head was pounding and she was sore all over. Though the pain in her head and body didn't come close to the pain she was feeling in her heart.

Her heart, the pain that she was feeling was probably nothing compared to how Jake must've felt. Miley couldn't close her eyes, she was terrified to. Every time she shut her eyes, images of Jake flashed before her. After she told him they should take a break. The broken pained look on his face, the tears in his eyes, his pleading tone was fresh in her memory. Her heart twisted every time thought of him. Tears welled up in her eyes every time someone mentioned Jake.

Jake.

Oh, how she had missed him. Her chest burned when she remembered he was no longer hers. She had let him go. There was nothing Miley regretted more than letting Jake go. It had solely been the stupidest idiotic thing she had ever done. Ever. What was she thinking when she told him that? She honestly had no clue. Hurt and anger had consumed her when she saw him kissing Noelle. She _knew_ that she kissed him, but she didn't know what made her think he kissed her. She saw her flirting with him, and she saw him pulling back every time she tried to draw him in. She had got caught up in the moment and let her mouth get the best of her.

How she wished she could turn the hands of time and take it all back. She loved him, with every fibre in her being. She couldn't survive without him. But she was being forced to now, for all she knew he could be of screwing some other girl right now as she laid in her bed, being consumed by endless guilt and heartache. The thought alone gave her a sudden urge to vomit. She wished he knew how she was feeling right now; she wished he could see her right now. See how broken and lost she was without him. Life was a hell hole with out him, there didn't seem to be a clear reason to continue on with life without him.

It had been a two weeks that she had to be without him. To any normal person, it would seem to be enough time to pick themselves up and get over it. But the problem was she _couldn't_ get over it. Not wanting to either didn't help much. She hadn't gotten out of her bed until after the first week, when her father threatened her. The farthest she had gone was to her front porch to collect the morning mail a few days ago. Lilly had spent the majority of last week with Miley in her room, ranting on and on of how big of a jerk Jake was. But Miley silently disagreed with her every time. Jake wasn't a jerk, she was. She hadn't even given him a chance to explain, she jumped to conclusions and gotten angry and look at where she was now. Heartbroken, hurt, in pain and tired.

Suddenly, the door to Miley's room flew open. Revealing Lilly, who was dressed in her Bermuda shorts with a green tank-top and a white cami underneath, she had a pair of olive green flip flops. Her hair was pulled into a low pony tail and she stood there hands on her hips, glaring fiercely at Miley.

"Miley Rae Stewart, you need to get you butt out of bed this instant! You have been lying around here for the past two weeks! Seriously Miley, come on. You need to get up and smell the fresh air." Lilly exclaimed as she strolled into Miley's room. She approached the window and pulled the blinds open.

Sunshine came spilling into Miley's room, making it glow. Which normally would make Miley feel better but not today; her room was bright and cheerful when she was feeling the exact opposite. She squinted and shielded her eyes from the sunlight. She groaned and pulled her pillow over head.

"I don't want to get up Lilly. It may have been two weeks since we've broken up but I'm still not over him." Miley's voice came out muffled.

Lilly walked over and grabbed the pillow off of Miley's face. "Seriously Miley you can't let him do this to you. I understand you lost him but Miley you need to do something with your life."

Miley glowered at Lilly. "You have no idea how it feels likes, to lose the most important thing in your world. You don't know how it feels to wake up every morning, have your first thought is about him. I loved him Lilly, I still do. He's everything I've ever needed. When I lost him, I lost myself. This isn't like failing a test or something, this is huge. I thought he was going to be here for ever, yet here I am lost and broken without him!" Miley cried.

"Oh, Miles," Lilly cooed as she sat down on the bed next too Miley and wrapped her arms around her best friend. "Miley, I know you love him. I know he meant the world to you, but you let him go."

"I know, I know! I am so stupid! He's the greatest thing that's happened to be in the longest time and I threw him away. I am so stupid!" she wailed loudly. "I want him back; Lilly I can't do this anymore. I can't live without him; I don't want to live without him!"

"Don't say that Miley, you can make it you're strong." She rubbed small circles on Miley's back. "You can make it."

Miley shook her head. "No I can't. I've tried for 2 weeks to forget about him, even if it was only for a minute but everything thing I do reminds me of him."

Lilly sighed. "He doesn't deserve you Miley; you're much too good for him."

"No I'm not," Miley disagreed. "If anything he's too good for me. If that were me who did all that, he would have let me explain, he would understand. But I just left, I ran away because I couldn't handle it. I'm not strong Lilly."

"You're going to be alright, Miles." Lilly muttered as she continued to hug her friend. Silence settled around them, but neither of them minded. The i\silence was comfortable, it wasn't that no one had anything to say, it was there wasn't anything to say.

But the silence didn't last long, as Lilly suddenly got an idea. Her eyes lit up and she jumped up, causing Miley to fall over.

"Hmmph," Miley grunted as she landed on the floor. "Ouch, Lilly, what was that for?"

"Oh, I'm sorry Miley." Lilly cried as she helped Miley off the floor. "But I just got the greatest idea."

Miley looked up warily, Lilly's 'great idea's' usually involved a costume and a lot of trouble. "And what would that be?"

"You know what we need to make you forget about Jake?" Lilly paused for a dramatic effect. "We need to have a girl's day out!"

Miley looked up at her, "A girls day out?"

"Yes," Lilly agreed, "A girl's day out, just the two of us. Come on, we haven't had one in forever! It'll be fun, we can get out nails done and go shopping, just catch up on things."

Miley thought the idea over. Lilly was right, the two of them hadn't had some 'girls time' in quite a while and she did need to at least try and forget about Jake. Her father would be pleased that she would be leaving the house to have some fun, Miley glanced down at her pale skin, sun light would d her some good. "All right Lilly. Let's go have ourselves a girls day out."

Lilly squealed loudly as she jumped around the room, "Oh goody! We'll have so much fun together, Miley. I promise Just like we used too!"

Miley nodded and forced herself to smile. "I'll be back in an hour, Miley. Okay, you can get ready by then can't you?"

Miley nodded again and Lilly skipped out of the room. Miley sighed one last time; she looked around her room before rolling out of bed and walking into her bathroom. She was in desperate need of a shower.

--HMHMHM—

"That was fun," Lilly noted as she dropped several shopping bag before taking a seat at the table.

Miley couldn't help but smile as she nodded in agreement. "Yes it was. I had no clue that American Eagle had those new cami's out."

Lilly shrugged. "Becca was telling me about it last time, and since we were here I wanted to check them out."

"I'm glad you did," Miley said. "It's a good thing we came out today or else we would have missed out on the sale."

"And you purchase of 15 cami's," Lilly giggled as she read through her menu.

Miley mock glared at her before turning to her menu as well. After a few minutes both of them decided what they wanted to order and a called a waitress over.

"Are you two ready to order?" A feminine voice called out. Miley looked over too find a pretty blond standing next to her, notepad out and pen ready.

"I'll have a turkey sandwich with some ice tea but easy on the ice, please." Miley said as she studied her menu. After she placed her order, she folded her menu and placed it next to her on the table top; she glanced at the waitress and saw her scribbling down her order.

"What about you, Lil? What did you want?" Miley asked looking up at Lilly. She was surprised to find Lilly's face hard, emotionless her lips pressed into thin line, her jaw clenched.

"Lilly?" Miley called out softly, reaching for her friend's hand. What was wrong with Lilly? Just then, the waitress looked up from her paper and her eyes fell on Lilly, and her eyes widened with recognition.

"Oh Lilly, hello, you're back! Would you like the same thing as before?" The blond asked raising her pen to the pad again.

Lilly glared at her as she shook her head. "No thank you _Chrissie_." Lilly spat.

Miley's let out a gasp and her hand flew to her mouth, this was the girl that Oliver picked up last time he went out with Lilly! Miley gazed up at the girl, Oliver made a good choice, there was no doubt Chrissie was pretty. She had blond hair with light-brown highlights. Her gray eyes sparkled as she waited for Lilly to answer. She looked about nine-teen, definitely older than them.

"I'll have you're home made BLT," Lilly replied through her gritted teeth, "With lemonade. Untouched please."

Miley glared reproachfully at her friend, Miley knew Lilly despised Chrissie now that Oliver had taken a genuine liking in her, but she was being just plain rude. Chrissie, though, seemed in fazed by Lilly's mean demeanour.

"Alright," she said cheerfully. "I'll have another waiter send it over then. Be sure to tell Oliver I say hi!"

"But you'll be seeing him tonight won't you?" Lilly sneered. "He told me, you two have a _date_."

"Well yes, but if you see him just tell him that." Chrissie shrugged. "Tonight seems ages away."

"We will," Miley cut in before said something she'd regret. Chrissie turned to her as if just noticing Miley was there.

"Oh, hello there. Are you a friend of Oliver's?" Chrissie asked as she stuck her pen in the front pocket of her apron.

Miley nodded surprised. Surely Oliver must have mentioned her to Chrissie. "Yeah, Lilly and I are his best friends."

Chrissie smiled warmly at her. "My, Oliver never mentioned he had such pretty friends. Should I be worried?"

"Depends, with whom?" Miley teased. Chrissie laughed. "I'm Miley by the way," Miley added sticking her hand out. Chrissie shook it, "Well, nice to meet you Miley. I had better get back to work, or Paul will keep me late. Remember to tell Oliver I said hi, it was nice meeting you."

"Likewise," Miley replied easily, as she relaxed into her chair.

"Nice seeing you again Lilly," Chrissie turned to Lilly who had her arms crossed as she sat stiffly in her chair glaring at Miley. When Lilly didn't reply Chrissie continued, "You're food should be in shortly."

Miley nodded and waved at Chrissie as she walked towards the kitchen. When she was out of ear shot, Miley dropped her hand and turned to Lilly. "Did you have to be so mean?"

"How would you feel if you had to talk to someone Jake was with?" Lilly retorted icily. Miley winced at Lilly's tone; this was supposed to be their girl's day out, to help her forget about Jake for a while. Lily seemed to have realized what she just said was out of bounds quickly because she jumped out her chair and ran over to Miley's side.

"I am so sorry Miley that was totally uncalled for. I was just upset that you were being so nice to Chrissie, I can't stand her. I am super sorry; I shouldn't have said that, it was out of line." Lilly cried as she hugged her friend, "Oh my god! It was my idea to go out and try to forget about Jake and I bring him back. Ugh, nice job Lilly. I always do this, like that one time when Oliver broke his hand…" Lilly rambled.

Miley gave her a shaky laugh. "Don't worry about it, Lilly. I get it."

Lilly stopped talking for a minute and watched Miley with a blank look, like she'd forgot what they were talking about. Knowing Lilly, she probably had. It then seemed to have hit her, "Oh! Are you sure, Miles. I am sorry."

"It's fine Lilly." Miley gave her a watery smile; Lilly looked at Miley one last time before dropping her hands and slowly walking back to her seat. Once she was seated comfortably she looked out the window. "I feel like some ice cream." She stated randomly.

Miley laughed, "We could get some after if you'd like."

Lilly eyes lit up like a child's on Christmas morning, "Really? Oh that'd be wonderful." Lilly cried clapping her hands for emphasis. Miley rolled her eyes as a smile made her way on to her face.

"Our food should be out soon, right?" Miley asked as she glanced behind her.

"Miley?!" A voice called out from across the room. Miley head snaps back to see who was calling her. A grinning darker boy was walking towards them, twp trays in his hands as he walked past tables. His dark brown hair was all over the place and his brown eyes shined when he stopped in front of them placing their trays in front of them. He looked so familiar. Where had she seen him before? It suddenly hit her.

"Johnny!" She cried, the boy in front of her grinned brightly, "Oh my goodness, Johnny! I haven't seen you in forever!"

Johnny nodded in agreement, "Oh yeah, how've you been? Hey Lilly," Johnny smiled at the blond who was already digging into her sandwich.

"I've been good," Miley said slowly, careful with her words. Something told her she didn't sound as convincing as she intended to, so she threw in a smile for emphasis. "How about you?"

Luckily Johnny didn't seem to notice her tone. "I've been doing great! I'd ask how you were Lilly, but I don't think you'd be able to answer me."

Lilly nodded enthusiastically as she struggled to swallow her food. She managed to with great difficulty and after taking a long gulp of her lemonade she cleared her throat. "I've been fine Josh, haven't seen you around school lately."

Johnny shrugged, "I've been busy, I don't hang around there after school much. I have this job down to pay for my college tuition."

"Oh, so I guess the whole you and Sandra gig was a rumour?" Lilly asked as she wiped her mouth.

Johnny looked thoughtful for a moment before answering, "I don't remember any rumours about me and Sandra. And, yes it was a rumour. We're just friends, we're study buddies."

Lilly nodded, "Yep, study buddies. Lewis is my study buddy, Man; did you know he's a whiz at math?"

Johnny laughed, "Yeah he was helping me with my homework last time." Johnny turned to Miley, "So Miley, anyone in your life?"

Miley looked up at him and nearly choked on her turkey. How was she supposed to answer to that? "Well, you see, I'm in this relationship thing right now, but things aren't going to well. I don't know really."

"Okay," Johnny nodded. "I totally get it. But if you ever want to get together and hang out, you can just give me a call."

"Sure," Miley agreed. "I think I still got your number. The same one right?"

"Yep, anyways, I'd better get back to work. They need me in those kitchens. It was great seeing you again Miley. I'll see you later Lilly." With a final smile, Johnny strolled away from their table and into the kitchen.

Once the door swung shut, Lilly turned to Miley and squealed loudly. "OMG! Miley he still likes you! He's totally into you."

Miley shook her head. "No he isn't, he just want s to hang out, as friends."

"Then he would have asked me too," Lilly replied. "But you're not seriously considering going with him are you?"

Miley shrugged as she toyed with her napkin. "I don't know Lilly. I just don't know anymore."

--HMHMHM—

"Miley you want some cookies?" Robbie Ray's voice called through he closed door.

"No, I'm good thanks." Miley called back to her dad. She didn't want to be interrupted, she wanted sometime alone to clear her thoughts. Her and Lilly's 'girl's day' had ended early due to unexpected rain. She was now in her room seated on the middle of her bed with her guitar on her lap and a notebook in front of her, pen tossed lazily across it.

Usually when Miley had a lot on her mind and she desperately needed to clear her mind, she sat down with her guitar in her hands and paper and pen near by, trying to get her thoughts down on paper and into a song. Once she came home from the mall she want right up to her room dried off, slipped into warmer drier clothes and took her spot thinking of a song.

She gazed down at the paper in front of her which was now filled with her neat scrawl. She sighed, before picking up her guitar and strumming the first few cords. This song was for Jake. Her Jake. She began singing softly:

"_I'm waiting  
For the perfect time to call you back  
'Cause I remember saying  
Don't wanna know the truth  
Can't handle that _

And I try to (and I try to)  
Just forget you (just forget you)  
But don't know how  
If only I knew

_It's written all over your face  
Such a painful thing to waste  
Tell me now where do we go?  
Now the future's not so clear  
I can't believe we've ended here  
Where's the world that doesn't care?   
Maybe I could meet you there_

Yeah  
I'm sorry  
If I slagged you down, I meant no harm  
When I heard the stories  
Said things I didn't mean  
Should have stayed calm  
Sadly 

_You got angry  
And it breaks my heart  
You're so mad at me_

_It's written all over your face  
Such a painful thing to waste  
Tell me now where do we go?  
Now the future's not so clear  
I can't believe we've ended here  
Where's the world that doesn't care?   
Maybe I could meet you there _

_Maybe I could meet you there  
Maybe I could meet you there_

It's written all over your face  
Such a painful thing to waste  
Tell me now where do we go?  
Now the future's not so clear  
I can't believe we've ended here  
Where's the world that doesn't care?   
Maybe I could meet you there

Maybe I could meet you there   
Maybe I should meet you there" she finished.

Miley sighed again. It all made sense now, what she had to do. She wasn't going to lose Jake, no matter what. She was going to get him back. And there was never a time like the present. She rolled out of bed, slipped on her shoes real quick and ran down stairs. She needed Jake to know that she loved him, no matter what he's done in the past.

--HMHMHM—

_Ring. Ring._

Jake jumped slightly as the door bell ran through he house. He remained where he was in front of the television, hoping someone else would get the door.

_Ring. Ring._

He was about to yell for someone to get the door when he remembered that he was the only one home. His family had gone out to his sister's house for the day and Jake decided to stay home. He really didn't think that being under the same roof as Samantha would be entirely safe just get, his sister hadn't quite forgiven him for what Miley had done and neither had Miley. Lately he wasn't in the mood for anything really, ever since the break up he's stayed cooped up in his room listening to songs about heart break. So far, he must have listened to So Sick and Losing you nearly 50 times.

Groaning, he pulled himself off the couch and dragged himself to the door. Who on earth could possibly be there right now. Oliver left about a good hour ago to get ready for some date, and no one else would be visiting him now anyways. He wasn't really expecting anyone. Sighing he pulled the door open only to reveal a soaking wet Miley Stewart.

--HMHMHM—

**AN: Ha-ha. Cliff hanger!!!! Oh, want to know what happens? Well you're going to have to review to find out! The next chapter will be the last. I posted a little Niley one-shot a couple of days ago called Tinglies. Be sure to check that out and review for it. Thanks so much guys. **

**-Caramel161 333**


	13. Be Without You

**AN: So sorry for the wait! Just with everything that's been happening, 3 of my friend's birthdays, school, and we had ****4 fundraising activities at school I just haven't had time. But I'm here now and that's what matter's right?**

**Well here it is the ending. That last chapter of **_**Be Without You**_**. Enjoy! ******

**Disclaimer: I haven't owned Hannah Montana for the last 12 chapter's, why would I now?**

Chapter 13: Be Without You

"Where are you going Miley? It's pouring out there!" Robbie Ray exclaimed as Miley reached the door. Miley winced before slowly turning around.

"Daddy, I made a mistake." Miley sighed squeezing her eyes shut. "I made a horrible terrible mistake that I regret more than anything. I need to fix this mistake, Daddy before it's too late."

Robbie Ray glanced at his distraught daughter, worried. "Can't it wait until the rain stops, Mile?"

Miley feels herself shake her head. "It can't wait Daddy; if I wait any longer it could be too late. I can't be too late for this."

"Where are you going?" Robbie Ray demanded. What was going on with this girl? Just a few hours ago she wouldn't leave her room and now she needs to suddenly go fix something.

"I…I need to go talk to someone, I have to Daddy please. Just trust me this once, I'll be safe. I _need_ to do this." Miley looked up at her dad with pleading eyes, that were glistening with tears. Robbie Ray felt himself giving in.

"Miley Rae—" Robbie Ray started but he never got a chance to finish.

"Daddy, I am seventeen years old now! I can take care of myself. Dad if you ever want me to be happy again you're going to need to let me go now." Miley cried, tears threatening to fall. Of all times her father could choose to be over-protective it just had to be now.

Robbie Ray sighed, it at made sense now. Why Jake suddenly stopped coming over or calling, why Miley was locked up in her bedroom for two weeks, her running in crying that night. Something had happened with her and Jake and she wanted to fix it. He had to let her go, if he didn't he knew she'd never talk to him again.

"Fine, you can go Miley. But you better be careful." Robbie Ray warned his daughter. "You better come home too."

"I will," Miley assured her dad quickly as she yanked the front door open. "Thank you Daddy. I love you." With that she flew out of the door and down the drive way into the rain. Robbie Ray shook his head from his place on the couch, the girl forgot her umbrella.

Miley hurried down the sidewalk that lead her out of her drive way. The rain was pouring down now, hard. Puddles covered the streets and the wind was blowing roughly. Her hair and clothes were drenched with rain by the time she turned the corer of her street. She picked up her speed and began to run down the street. She needed to get to Jake right now. She needed to feel his strong arms wrapped around her, his soft lips on her skin, his warm voice telling her he loved her. She needed to feel him with her. He needed to take her back; she highly doubted she'd survive without him.

A sudden clap of thunder echoed across the empty neighbourhood and a streak of lightening followed it. Miley felt herself began to tremble uncontrollably, not necessarily from the cold wind. Ever since she was a young girl in Tennessee Miley always hated thunder storms. One reason she was eager to move to Malibu was because the thunder storms there were rare. She didn't know why she didn't like thunder storms, but there was something about them that spooked her out. When she was younger, and a thunder storm would come by she would always run down the hall and crawl under that covers with her parents. She shivered again, looking both ways she ran across the crosswalk.

She could see Jake's house from here. She closed her eyes tightly, silently praying that Jake was home. She had to talk to him and hopefully he would understand. Another clap of thunder filled the air and la few seconds later lightning snapped through the dark sky, lighting it up. Shaking, Miley darted down the sidewalk towards Jake's house. Not even bothering to avoid the puddles as she sprinted past houses, Miley felt herself beginning to shudder more violently. She was freezing, scared and lonely.

Before long, Miley was silently standing in front of Jake's front French doors. She hesitantly stood there, watching the door. Taking a deep breath Miley reached up and ran the door bell twice. She stepped back slightly and wrapped her arms around herself, rubbing her hands over her arms trying to warm herself up. She waited a minute or two and when no one opened the door; she reached forward and rang the bell two more times. She turned to look behind her and noticed that the Ryan's car wasn't in their drive way. She felt her stomach drop, she should have called or something or make sure someone was home. She's come out for no reason.

She sighed deeply, thinking about turning back but something stopped her. She didn't know exactly what but something inside her was telling her to stay put. A few seconds after, the door slowly creaked and opened up to reveal Jake Ryan. Miley felt herself stop breathing, it had been a little while since she'd last saw him but time had done him well. His hair grew out for a bit and he seemed to look more beautiful as he stood before her in dark washed jeans and a long sleeved white shirt. He stood there, shock evident on his face, staring at her as if he was taking her appearance in. Miley felt herself get dizzy at the sight of him so near, he was standing a few feet from her, so close she could reach out and touch him.

Then without even thinking, Miley launched herself forward and into Jake's arms. He stumbled back at the sudden weight he was carrying but wrapped his sturdy arms around her waist, hugging her tightly to him. Miley pulled back a little before leaning in and pressing her cold lips to his warm ones. Jake was startled for a minute. A few days ago Miley didn't want anything to do with him, now here she was soaking wet in his arms kissing him. He knew he should ask what was happening with her, but he decided that could wait. It had been to long since he felt her with him, much to long since she last kissed him. He tightened his grip on her waist before slowly kissing her back.

Miley felt Jake hesitantly begin to kiss her back. Her heart swelled and she took a step closer to him, pressing herself against him. She felt Jake's arm tighten around her waist, she pushed herself onto her tippy-toes and she ran her cold wet hands through his silky blond hair, resting on his neck. She then ran her tongue over Jake's bottom lip and Jake immediately granted her access. His tongue met hers half way and they began a ferocious battle of passion. Miley felt her knees go weak, if Jake's strong arms hadn't been holding her, she would have crumbled at his feet. Miley felt Jake's hands slip down and land on her hips, pulling her even closer, if possible. They were now pressed up against each other, no space between them and Miley didn't mind one bit.

After a few minutes, the two reluctantly pulled apart. Miley leaned forward and pressed her forehead against Jake's, her hands still wrapped around his neck and his planted firmly on her hips. The two of them were panting heavily, Jake's eyes shut and his chest rose and fell with Miley's. Miley had her eyes opened slightly watching Jake, standing here right now she knew that no matter whatever he ever did she'd always end up forgiving him. She couldn't stay mad at him; she couldn't push him out of her life because she needed him there. It was where he belonged.

"Miley," Jake breathed out. "I'm so sorry for what happened."

Miley felt her eyes opened completely, though his eyes were pressed shut. She slowly moved her arm from his neck and pressed a finger to his lips. "Don't be," she whispered. "I forgave you way before you opened that door. But the kiss was a good plus."

She felt a smile spread across her finger. He opened his mouth to say something, but Miley pushed her finger onto his mouth lightly, conveniently stopping him. "Now, the question is will you forgive me?"

"What? Why do I need to forgive you? You haven't done anything wrong?" Jake asked, opening his eyes to look at Miley. "You didn't do anything, Miley."

"Yes I did. I never gave you a chance to explain. I just jumped to conclusions. I mean, if that was me you'd let me explain but I let my stupid mouth get the best of me and I blew you off. You know, I knew you didn't kiss Noelle, I knew she came onto you. I was there the whole time, behind the corner listening to you push her away when she was making moves on you, I heard you telling her you loved me and you couldn't lose me.

"I turned around for one minute and everything went quiet and I turn back and you two are standing there making out, I…I don't know why I got mad, even though you did nothing wrong. With the whole you no longer being a virgin and then finding her kissing you, I blew up. I had no reason to ever doubt you, you must have ha a reason to keep whatever you did. It may have to been to protect me, or because you weren't ready to tell me, but just know Jake Ryan that no matter what you've done in you're past, it will never affect the way I feel about you know. I _love_ you Jake, and what you've done in the past had helped shape you into the incredible man you are today. The man I'm in love with and I wouldn't change an thing about you Jake, because to me, you're absolutely perfect in everyway.

"So, I want to apologize for ever doubting you, for breaking up with you when I shouldn't have. I want to apologize for leaving you and not calling. I am so sorry Jake, and I hope you can forgive me for that." Miley took a deep breath as she finished and took sudden interest in her shoes.

"Miley Rae Stewart," Jake began softly, slipping his thumb beneath Miley's chin and slowly titling her head up so she was looking into his eyes. "You are the single, most beautiful person I have ever met. I will always love you Miley. Of course I forgive you, even though you didn't do anything wrong."

Relief flooded through Miley like a bucket of cold water, warming her heart. She stared into Jake's shining green eyes, the eyes that held concern, joy and above all, love. The eyes she wanted to be looking into twenty, fifty years from now, the eyes that she wanted to be looking into before she died; the eyes that held all the comfort in the world. Miley opened her mouth, wanting, searching for something to tell him. Anything, but nothing seemed appropriate. Nothing seemed to compare to what he told her just then. Slowly for the hundredth time since she last saw him, tears welled up in her eyes. Whether she was crying from relief, happiness or love, she wasn't quite sure. She blinked rapidly hoping to clear the tears, but it resulted in them falling out f her eyes and down her cheeks.

He stood there, his hands cupping her cold face, watching her as she struggled to find something to tell him in return, but nothing came out. A small gap in her mouth as her she thought of something to say, but she didn't say a word. Jake began to get worried, what if she didn't believe him? What if she assumed he was just saying those things to have her get back together with him so he could screw her? Instead of talking, tears filled her vibrant eyes. Jake's eyes widened when he noticed the tears leaking out of her sparkling blue eyes.

Slowly he reached his thumb across her face and gently wiped the tears away, his eyes searching her face. "Why are you crying, Miley?"

Miley felt her eyes drift shut when Jake began to run his thumb across her face, skin burning where his hands touched. She was gradually getting dizzier from the close proximity. It had been a long time since she felt this way, since her heart had pounded this hard, since butterflies fluttered in her stomach, to long. "I don't know. I guess I'm just relived that you forgive me for my behaviour, happy that you've taken me back, and because I love you too."

Jake felt a smile slip onto his face. "You're crying because you love me?"

Miley nodded slightly. Jake raised his eyes brows and grinned widely, "You know, I've had a lot of people tell me they love me but no ones cried because they love me so much. Not even Bella and you know how emotional she is."

Miley gave him a small smile. "Then you should feel very fortunate." She whispered.

"Trust me, I do." He replied just as softly before leaning in and capturing her lips with his. He lifted one hand off her face and wrapped it around her waist drawing her to him. She ran her hands over his toned chest before tangling them in his hair. Jake gently nibbled on her lower lip and Miley opened her mouth, yielding him an entrance. He slid his tongue into her mouth and ran it over her lower teeth. Miley shivered when she felt tongue glide into her mouth. She stepped closer towards him pushing herself against him, her hands lightly massaging his scalp. Jake tightened his grasp on Miley, and began to kiss her more deeply. His tongue moved over ever part of her mouth. At last, he met Miley's and the two began to battle for dominance. Jake's hand moved from her waist up to her lower back and started rubbing small circles on it. Miley felt her knees buckle as Jake's hand slowly moved north. She placed her hands of the back of his head and pushed his lips harder onto hers, kissing him passionately.

After a while they both pulled away because they were in desperate need of air. Miley, who was breathing very deeply, was watching Jake as he struggled to regain his breath. That kiss had been something, much more different than their normal kisses, it somehow seemed more meaningful. Not that Miley was complaining she wasn't one bit. Miley leaned forward and rested her forehead on Jake's. She popped one open and watched him breathe deeply eyes shut.

"I've missed you," she whispered lightly as she reached forward to brush his hair out of his eyes.

Jake slowly opened his eyes and gazed lovingly at Miley, his hand reaching up to stroke her cheek. "I've missed you too. The past two weeks have been crap. I didn't do anything—I couldn't do anything. Everything I did remind me of you and thinking of you hurt too much."

"I'm sorry," Miley whimpered. She hated herself for hurting him like that. "Don't worry though; the last couple of weeks haven't been any better for me either. I barley got out of bed you know. I stayed cooped up in my room for the most part and a few days ago my dad threatened me to move my butt before he did."

Jake smiled slightly. "Move your butt?"

"Yeah, and he always carries out his threats. So, I decided it'd be safer to get out of my room. Except for today the farthest I've been is out on my porch to get the news paper." Miley informed him; she closed her eyes as Jake ran his hands over her face.

"Where'd you go today?" he asked, his hands tracing her beautiful features.

"Lilly and I went out, for a girl's day. She figured I needed one. It was…fun. But the rain cut it short."

"Oh, I see," Jake said knowingly.

"No you don't." Miley smiled at him. "But you're saying you do, because you don't get it."

"No," Jake exclaimed. "I do get it…for the most part, anyways."

Miley pulled away from him laughing. "Do you?"

"Yes, I do." Jake nodded proudly.

"No, you don't." Miley shook her head, still giggling.

"I do," Jake pouted, sticking his lower lip out in an adorable fashion. "I really do."

"Of course you do," Miley patted his arm lightly. She felt a shock run through her arm as his skin came into contact with his.

"You don't believe me!" Jake accused her, pointing a finger at her. "Why don't you believe me?"

He sounded like a small lost child, one who had lost his mommy in the grocery store. Miley reached forward and pinked his cheeks, "I do believe you, Jakey. You're such a cute little boy."

"I am not a 'cute little boy'!" Jake cried in ignition. "I am a masculine, sexy, man!"

Miley smirked. "Oh sure you are. Remind me how your teddy Mr. Ruffles is doing?"

Jake's eyes widened at the sound of his stuffed animal. He felt his face burning up and mentally cursed Tyler and Samantha for telling Miley about his stuffed toy. When he noticed Miley trying desperately to contain her laughter, he felt his stomach turn. She looked gorgeous standing there, her hand pressed over her mouth, struggling to contain the laughter that was fighting to escape. Then accidentally, a giggle was heard. Jake's eyes narrowed when he heard her laugh. Miley's eyes widened when she noticed Jake's face, his eyes narrowed and him smirking at her. She looked at him with pleading eyes as if silently begging him not to what he wanted to. In response, Jake growled, slowly moving forward. Miley squealed and took off, Jake hot on her heels. She swirled right and faked a left but Jake was onto her every move.

Miley ran past the kitchen and into the sitting room, she turned around to see how far behind Jake was and screamed when she saw him right behind her. Growling lightly, Jake pushed him self forward, reached his arms out in front of him and grabbed Miley from around the waist. He heard her squeal as he twirled her around, his hands planted firmly around her waist.

"Jake!" She shrieked giggling as Jake spun her around the room. "Put me down."

"What if I don't want to?" Jake called back to her and then Jake tightened his grip on Miley and casually threw her over his shoulder.

Miley screamed again as Jake swung her onto his strong shoulders. Miley reached forward and began to pound her small fist onto Jake's back, in hopes of getting herself down. "Jake Ryan put me down!" Miley tried to sound firm and angry, but her façade was ruined as a giggle escaped.

"Again, what if I don't want to?" Jake repeated as he moved around the sitting room.

Miley glared at his back. "I won't ever peak to you again."

"Yes you will," Jake insisted. "I'll make you."

"You can't make me do anything," Miley snapped from her place on his shoulder. Jake stopped moving just then, stopping in front of the couch. Miley finally gave up on struggling getting down; he was much too strong and had to tight on a grip on her.

"Miley?" he asked quietly. When she didn't answer he tried again, "Miles?"

"You know Jake, this shirt feels nice," Miley said as she ran her fingers over his shoulders. "I love it; it's such a sexy colour."

"Really?" Jake gulped loudly, he shut his eyes tight, but he couldn't ignore the feeling he was getting as Miley ran her fingers over his shoulders.

"Of course," Miley smirked. "I find it such a turn on," she whispered the last part in his ear, nibbling in his eat lob afterwards. She felt Jake shudder underneath her and he began to loosen his grip on her. "Such a turn on," she muttered as she leaned down and began to place kisses on his neck, the part's she could reach from her position anyways.

Jake felt himself losing his grip on Miley so he flipped her off his shoulder and dropped her onto the couch. Slowly, he crawled on top of her his hands placed above her shoulders to hold himself up, his legs on either side of her waist holding her in place. Miley squirmed slightly, trying to move him off her, she glanced up at him and found him watching her intently. His green eyes locked onto her face, watching her. Abruptly, his moved his hand onto her face and began to run his fingers lightly over her skin, his eyes not leaving her face. Miley raised her eye brows slightly at his odd behaviour.

"Are you alright, Jake?" Miley asked worriedly. What was up with him? One minute they were kidding around then suddenly he seemed so serious.

"You're beautiful, you know that? Not hot, not pretty, but _beautiful_, and don't let anyone tell you otherwise," Jake said softly as he continued to caress her face.

"Okay?" Miley looked at him, slightly scared. She then realized he hadn't answered her question, "Jake, are you alright?"

Jake smiled at her, "Best I've been in days."

Miley nodded, trying not to move her head to much in case Jake might decide to remove his hand from her face. He was still tracing her face with his finger and Miley loved it. She enjoyed the way her skin would tingle where he had touched, the way he was looking down at her like it was the first time he was really seeing her. He was watching her with such intensity that Miley shivered involuntarily.

Jake furrowed his brows, feeling her shudder beneath him. "Are _you _alright? You're shivering."

Jake looked down at her, and then noticing for the first time that she was still wet from the rain. His eyes widened, "Miley you're wet! God, I didn't give you a towel. Man, I'm stupid. Here let me get you one."

He moved slightly to climb off her when he felt Miley's hand come in contact with his arm. "Don't go," he heard her whisper. "I'm fine; I swear I'm not cold. It's the way you make me feel. Jake stay here with me and I'll be fine."

Jake looked at her again dubious. After a moment he sighed and moved back grabbed hold of Miley and slid into the couch so he was lying next to her. Miley turned around since her back was to him and smiled, her eyes shining. Jake grinned back as he wrapped his big arms around her petite figure pulling her close. He felt Miley snuggle deeper into his chest, curling up next to him.

"I love you Jake," Miley murmured into his chest.

Jake tightened his grip on her, placing a kiss on her head. "I love you too, Miley. More than you'll ever know."

--HMHMHM—

**1 year and a half later**

"Relax, Miley. I swear you look fabulous. Jake won't be able to keep his hands off you." Lilly assured her nervous friend from her spot on the middle on Miley's bed.

"You sure?" Miley asked, unconvinced. She needed to look perfect tonight.

"Positive," Lilly replied. "I don't understand why you try to hard. You could show up in a garbage bag for all we know and Jake would still think you're gorgeous."

Miley smiled as she ran her fingers over the soft fabric of her dress. "Yeah, he's perfect like that though."

"Anyone would be," Lilly giggled. "If only all men were like that, life as a girl would be so much easier."

Miley grinned and nodded. She glanced into the mirror again, her hands placed over her flat stomach. She was in a red sundress that stopped at her knees. It its strap were tied behind her neck and it hung over her body perfectly. On top of her dress she had on a dark jeans jacket and a pair of red flats on her feet, a dark red hair band on her head and two diamond studs in her ear. A necklace hung onto her neck, and she ran her fingers through her hair, that was let down. She had reddish eye shadow brushed on her lids and clear lip gloss on her plump lips. She looked perfect.

"What's the occasion anyways?" Lilly asked. "Why is tonight so special?"

"Tonight, a year and a half ago I fixed the biggest mistake of my life." Miley replied, smiling slightly at the memory. "It was one of the greatest days of my life."

"Oh, really?" Lilly said, distracted. "Did Jakey boy say were you two were going?"

Miley shook her head. "Nope, he wouldn't say. It's a surprise, apparently. But eh did say I would love it, since no one else would be there. It'll just be us two, which is good."

"Which means you guys probably won't be going to a restaurant," Lilly decided. "Someplace secluded, he meant I think. Hmm, I wonder where that could be."

"Well, we'll find out soon enough." Miley glanced at the clock on her nightstand. 6:42, it read meaning Jake would be by in a good 15 minutes. Miley turned around and looked at Lilly. "So, what are you doing tonight?"

"Well, you know that date I said Oliver was planning on taking me on?" Lilly asked casually, fiddling with Miley's comforter. Miley nodded, her eye brows rose. "Well, he is taking me on it tonight."

Miley squealed and jumped up. "Oh my god Lilly are you serious?"

Lilly nodded, beaming. "Yes! He told me to dress casually and come by his house at eight."

"Oh, you two are going to watch a movie at his house." Miley told her.

Lilly gave her a weird look. "How do you know?"

"Well, Oliver asked me to help pick out a movie for him. You'll probably watch Transformers 2, or The Notebook." Miley replied. "He's decorated the basement and cooked up some spaghetti for dinner. That's why he told you not to eat."

Lilly grinned. "Are you serious? That is so romantic."

"I know. I was wondering why he asked me for all of that. I thought he was still going out with Chrissie." Miley said.

Lilly shook her head. "They broke up two weeks after graduation."

"Oh that's right. Chrissie's with Johnny now." Miley remembered. Suddenly, the door bell rang through the house. Miley's eyes widened and Lilly jumped off the bed. "Oh my god, he's here!"

Miley spun around and looked into the mirror again. Everything looked alright, but she was still nervous. She shouldn't be though, she's been with Jake for almost 2 years now, and they've been on dates a lot of times. They've been alone together before. But then why was she so nervous?

"Come on, Miles." Lilly gently grabbed Miley's arm and handed her purse. "We'd better go, Jake's waiting."

Miley nodded, taking a deep breath. "Yeah we should. When are you leaving for Oliver's?"

"Around eight-ish. I'll probably hang around her until it's time. My mom's working and my brother's out with his friends."

"Okay, feel free to use anything in mine or the Hannah closet." Miley replied and she fixed her head band with her free arm.

"Thanks," Lilly smiled. "Now come on, Jake's waiting."

The two walked out of Miley's room, closing the door behind them and walked down the stairs. Before reaching the landing, Miley stuck her head out and saw Jake seated on the couch next to Miley's dad chatting happily. From what Miley could see, he had on a pair of dark washed True Religion jeans and a black Lacoste shirt. His hair had grown out over the past year, and he had it cut a little shorter a few days ago. It was still shaggy, falling onto his forehead. He looked gorgeous as usual, Miley wasn't surprised though. She felt her heart beat go into over drive as she stepped of the last step and into the living room, Lilly behind her. Neither Jake nor her father seemed to notice the girls had come down, so Miley cleared her throat.

Jake's head flew up at the sound of someone clearing their throat behind them. There, before him stood his girlfriend Miley Stewart. Jake felt the breath get knocked out of his lungs and his heart stop as he watched the beautiful girl in front of him. She looked perfect standing there in her red sundress. Her blue eyes were twinkling as she bit her lip nervously.

Jake felt a smile break onto his face as he rose off the couch and approached Miley. A small smile crept onto her face as she watched him walked towards her. Soon, Jake stood right in front of her. He hesitantly reached out and brushed his hand across her flushed cheeks, afraid that if he wasn't careful the majestic creature before him would vanish. They stood there, gazing into each other's eyes with Lilly standing awkwardly behind them but neither of them took notice. Then, abruptly, Jake wrapped his arms around Miley and pulled her tightly against him. Miley, surprised at his sudden movement, wrapped her arms around his torso, hugging him back equally as tight.

Jake buried his face in her dark hair, breathing in her citrus-berry scented shampoo. "You look amazing." He whispered into her ear, his hot breath brushing against her bare skin.

Miley shivered, burying her face deeper into Jake's chest. She took a deep breath, smelling in his cologne. She loved the smell of his conge, it was just right. He knew exactly how much to put on; not to much like those other teenage boys where they drowned themselves in half the bottle, but not to little either. It was just right, and it always had the same effect on her. She could feel herself getting a little dizzy due to the close proximity between her and Jake.

Then, she felt Jake pull away from their warm embrace, much too soon for her liking. Jake smiled at her, brushing a stray piece of hair away from her face. He leaned in and gave her a short, sweet kiss. Miley felt her heart flutter as Jake slipped his hand into hers when he pulled away. The two turned around to face Lilly and Robbie Ray who had long ago turned their attention to the television.

"We'd better get going," Jake said, causing Lilly and Robbie Ray to turn back to them.

"Oh, you two are done being all mushy-gushy. Good, I was afraid I'd get sick over Mr. Stewart's carpet!" Lilly exclaimed.

Miley felt her face heat up as she buried her face into Jake's arm to hide to flushed face. "Shut up, Lilly!" She cried from her spot in Jake's arm, though her voice came out all muffled.

Jake laughed, squeezing Miley's hand. He wasn't so embarrassed by Lilly's comment. "Yeah we are. I figured wed leave it for the date rather than do it here and bother you guys."

Jake felt Miley slap his arm. "Jake! You weren't supposed to say that!"

Lilly laughed. "Jake you'd better be careful. Or else Miley will be cutting you off tonight."

Miley pulled her head out of Jake's arm and glared at Lilly. "Lilly Truscott, I can not believe you just said that in front of my dad."

They all looked over to Robbie Ray, who was sitting on the couch next to Lilly looking a little pale. "I think I'll leave now before I hear something I'll seriously regret hearing." He stood up and walked towards Jake and Miley. "You two have fun on your date and be careful." He leaned in and kissed Miley's forehead and clapped Jake on the shoulder. "Bring her home safely," he said to Jake then turned to Miley. "Have fun, darling. I love you."

"Love you too, Daddy." Miley called after her father as he slipped past them and up the staircase. Miley turned away from the stairs when he father disappeared. "We should go." She said as she tugged on Jake's arm pulling him towards the door.

"Yeah, I just said that." Jake smiled down at her. He turned to Lilly who was watching them with an amused expression. "We'll see you later Lil, yeah?"

Lilly nodded happily. "I guess, I'll try to come by after okay Miley?" Lilly looked up at her friend and saw her nodding. She turned around then, and snuggled into the couch, reaching for the remote.

"Well, have fun Lil." Jake said as Miley dragged him out him door.

"Have fun, Jakers. Be a good boy won't you." She called back, barley looking at the two as the walked out.

"So, where are you taking me?" Miley asked as the two walked down the driveway. Miley's had was intertwined with Jake's and she swung them around as they walked.

"I can't tell you that," Jake smiled down at her. "It's a surprise."

"Oh why not? Come on, Jake, please?" Miley pouted, sticking out her lower lip.

Jake laughed, leaned down and placed a sweet kiss on Miley's pouting lips. "Sorry, babe. But my lips are sealed."

"Fine," Miley continued to pout as they walked down the sidewalk. "Be a big meanie. See if I care."

"Ah, but you do." Jake grinned, tapping the tip of her nose lightly. "Don't' pretend like you don't. I know better Miles."

Miley rolled her eyes, but moved closer to him anyway, laying her head on his shoulder. The two walked in silence down the street. The sun was lowering into the sky, the sky tinting a light shade of pink. Jake led her through Malibu, hand held tightly in hers, her pressed up into his side. He loved this feeling, just the two of them together. He closed his eyes, bathing in the feeling that was bound to end soon, since they were reaching their destination.

Jake stopped as they approached a park. A very special park. "Here we are." He cried, sweeping his arms in front of him.

"A park?" Miley asked wearily. "You bought me to a park?"

Jake frowned at her lack of enthusiasm. "Yeah, but you do remember which park this is, right?"

Miley looked up at him, confusion in her blue eyes. "Should I remember?"

Jake's eyes widened. "Seriously, Miles, you don't remember this park?"

Miley smiled laughing lightly. "Of course I remember this park Jake! Did you honestly think I'd forget? This is the park where I eavesdropped on you confessing your undying love for me 2 years ago."

Relief flooded onto Jake's face as he visibly relaxed. "Okay good. I thought maybe we could come here, since this place hold so many memories for our relationship."

"Aww, that's so adorable." Miley cooed, pinching Jake's cheeks. "You're such a helpless romantic."

Jake mock glared at her. "I'll have you know I'm not _adorable_," she said in disgust. "I thought we've been over this. I am a manly, handsome man."

Miley giggled. "Oh shush up you big baby."

Jake turned to her, smirking. "But I'm your big baby right?"

"Of course," Miley cried waving her hand, as if dismissing the idea. "whose else would you be?"

Jake shrugged. "Don't know. But you're the one's I want to me because I love you."

"Aww," Miley cooed again. "I love you to Jakey." She smiled, leaning forward kissing him quickly.

"I know, now come on." Jake grabbed her hand again, pulling her behind him towards the park. "Tonight will be our night."

Jake led her through park, down the designated path way. Miley followed him silently. The wind was blowing lightly now, causing her hair to flutter around her face, but she paid no attention to them. She was looking around the park, a small smile toying on her face. She couldn't believe Jake bought them here for their date.

She hadn't noticed Jake had stopped walking until she ran into his back. "Hmmph," her muffled cry came out. She pulled away slightly, stumbling. "Why'd we stop?"

"Because were here," Jake said quietly, stepping to the side so he was no longer in front of her. Miley felt her breathing stop as she took in the site in front of her. Her jaw dropped and she gasped softly. Before her was a red and white checker blanket laid neatly on the grass, a picnic basket was placed on the blanket and candles scattered all around.

Miley looked up at Jake, her hand placed over her mouth tears glistening in her eyes. This was exactly like the dream she had a while back! "Oh Jake," she cried throwing her arms around him. "You didn't have to do all this."

Jake wrapped his arms around her. "Yes I did," he argued, shaking his head. "You've done so much for me Miley. This is nothing compared to how much you've given me. You've given me what I wanted the most, the greatest thing I could ever get."

"What did I give you, Jake?" she asked. He had given her much more than she'd given him, she was sure of it.

Jake gazed directly into her eyes, "Your love."

Miley felt the tears slip out of her eyes and trail down her face. "I…I don't know what to say."

Jake smiled vaguely, moving his thumb across her cheeks wiping away the tears. "You don't need to say anything. You could just kiss me."

Miley gave his a watery laugh, before standing on her tippy-toes and capturing his lips with hers. Jake moved his hand from her cheeks to cup her face, pressing her lips closer to his while his other arm circled around her waist. Miley's hand moved across his chest and encircled his neck, pressing herself against him, losing herself into the kiss.

The two stood there, enclosed in the kiss for a while before breaking apart for the sudden need if air. Jake leaned his forehead against hers, both of them breathing deeply. He reached up and brushed his fingers across her forehead, swiping away hair strands that escaped.

"I'd love nothing more than to sit here and ravish you all night, but our dinner is getting cold." Jake informed her, his eyes shut.

Miley laughed, "Of course." She stepped away from him and looked back at the scene Jake managed to make for their date. "But Jake," she said as she hooked her arm through his walking with him towards the picnic. "Thank you, for going through all this trouble for our date."

Jake grinned down at her. "I'd do anything for you, Miley. I wanted tonight to be special."

"I'm glad," She replied as she plopped herself down onto the blanket. Jake sat down next to her, and reached for the picnic basket and unloaded its contents.

"Let's eat," he grinned.

--HMHMHM—

"That was amazing," Miley rubbed her stomach as she dropped the last container back into the picnic basket and placed the folded blanket on top.

"It was what? Aren't you going to compliment me on my cooking?" Jake joked.

"I would, but you didn't cook it." Miley teased, smiling at him.

"I did too!" Jake cried in derided outrage.

Miley laughed. "Jake you don't have to act all macho to impress me. I love you just the way you are."

"I know you so," Jake replied with a cheeky grin. "But it is nice to hear you say it every now and again." He rose from his spot next to Miley on the floor and put a hand out for her. "Come on, let's take a walk."

"Okay," Miley replied taking his hand, letting him pull her up and wrap his arm around her waist as they set out for their walk. They walked out down the trail for a while, in silence, neither of them wanting to ruin the moment with words. Jake led Miley through a clearing, tightening his grip on her. The two walked around the park until they came across an older taller oak tree that was facing a flowing, winding stream.

For the third time that night, Jake stopped and turned to Miley. "Do you remember this tree?"

Miley looked up at the tree that was across from them and grinned. "Yeah, I do remember it. That's where I found out you still loved me."

"And you know I haven't stopped ever since. I don't think I ever will either, I don't' want to." Jake murmured as he pulled Miley closer.

"Good, because I don't want you too," Miley replied snuggling against Jake's side, enjoying the feeling of his strong arms wrapped around her.

"Miley," Jake said suddenly, after a period of silence. He pulled away from her and looked at her in the eyes, "You know I love you right?"

Miley nodded, smiling. "Yeah, you mention it a lot."

But Jake didn't smile back like she thought he would, he kept on his serious face and continued to watch her. "You know I'd do anything for you right?"

"Yeah, I do Jake." Miley replied.

"You know that I think you're the most beautiful person in the world. That you're always on my mind? That I'd die for you? That you're everything I live for and without your love I'd be lost right?" Jake asked.

Miley nodded again. "I do now. Jake what's going on?"

Jake sighed, rubbing his hands over his face. "Miley you are the single most important person on my life and I love you more than anything. You know that I'd give up anything for you and that I can't live without you…That I can't _be_ without you. I truly do love you Miley."

Miley gave funny looks, confusion filled her eyes. "I love you too Jake and I feel the same way, but what's happening?"

"You feel the same way?" Jake repeated, ignoring her question again.

"Of course I do," Miley reach out, brushing her hand across Jake's. "Now what's wrong?"

Jake suddenly broke out into a nervous smile. "Nothing, nothing is wrong. But I-I want to give you something." Jake reached into the front pocket of his jeans and pulled out a small velvet box. Miley felt herself gasp and tears fill her eyes as she saw the velvet box. Was Jake going to propose?

Jake looked up at noticed the shocked expression on Miley's face, he gave a small laugh. "Don't worry Miles, this isn't an engagement ring…It's more like a promise ring. You know, like I promise to love you for eternity. I promise to always be with you, I promise to make sure you're always happy." He said as he popped the box open revealing a diamond perched on a white gold band. Smaller gems sat on either side of the large diamond, just like in the dream she had. Jake took the ring out of the box and reached for her right hand, slipping the finger onto her fourth finger. He then took both her hands and intertwined them with his, fiddling with the ring that sat in her finger now. He kissed her hand before looking back to her and continuing.

"I promise that one day there will be a ring bigger than this sitting on the ring finger of your left hand." He rubbed her hands. "Are you ready to hold me to that promise Miley?"

Miley looked down at their intertwined hands and she felt tears spill down her cheeks. He was amazing, to do something like this for her. She looked back up at him and nodded. "I'm ready to hold you to that, Ryan."

With that Jake leaned in and kissed Miley deeply. Trying to show her how much she meant to him in a single kiss. Miley kissed him back with just as much passion, wrapping her arms around him and pressing herself to him. She loved him and he loved her, and right now that was all that mattered. It was enough to get them through this life together. It was more than enough, actually.

They couldn't be away from each other.

They couldn't be without each other.

Not now. Not ever.

--HMHMHM—

**AN: OMG! I am done. It is ovah! Oh man, 17 pages on word this chapter is. Pretty big, yeah? I hope you guys liked this chapter. I had fun writing it. I'd like to thank all the readers and all the reviewers. There have been a lot of you, and I love you guys so much. You have helped make my story work and finish. Thanks!**

**As for a sequel, I'm not sure if I'll write one. At least not now. But I'm planning to write a new story soon, but it'll be a Nick and Miley centered story. Look out for that one soon-ish.**

**Thank you guys again for everything. For reading, reviewing and sticking by me. Much love,**

**-Caramel161**


End file.
